What Is and What Will Never Be
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: The sequel to 'There'll be no livin' with her after this'. Elizabeth & Will are blissfully happy, so much so, that they are unaware of what's going on. Is Commodore Norrington disturbed? Are Jack and Jade ready to commit? Will trust become an issue?
1. Chapter 1

What Is and What Will Never Be

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3

* * *

Elizabeth Swann-Turner walked across the hall, the bottom of her cream-colored dress brushing the carpet. She stopped as she reached the window-sill, pulling the curtain aside, and looked out. It was a beautiful morning. From that window, you see the marketplace and the harbor. Not seeing any ships of yet, Elizabeth stepped back from the window, only to give a slight gasp of surprise as she felt an ache in her stomach, and at the same time, a hand at her back. 

"Elizabeth."

She turned around to look into the handsome face of her husband.

"Will", she returned with a tired sigh.

"You look extravagant today, my darling", Will said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He still couldn't believe she was nine months pregnant (the baby was due in but a few days) yet she barely showed, and was as beautiful as ever.

"Do I?" Elizabeth answered with a smile. "Must you always compliment me in such ways, Mr. Turner?" She suddenly blushed. "Even before our marriage..."

"Most assuredly, Miss Swann. With what other ways might I woo such a lady as yourself?"

"Oh, I see", Elizabeth responded, a smile forming again on her lips. "All these compliments...and only to entice me..."

Will kissed her. "Do they work, Miss Swann?"

"Mrs. Turner. And yes..." she pressed her lips against his. "They work."

Will let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's a good thing. I suppose the pointers from Jack Sparrow did something good."

"Oh! Speaking of that pirate...you are aware he is to be coming today, correct Mr., Turner?"

"Yes, dear", Will said in more seriousness, and sat her down on a nearby armchair. "Elizabeth, are you sure you feel well enough today?" he asked as he kneeled before her, concern filling his eyes.

"Will..."

"Because the last thing you need is to get worked up from a rowdy visit..."

"And who said it was going to be rowdy? Captain Sparrow is only coming on my behalf. Which is quite...kind of him, I must say."

"Think about it, Elizabeth. Captain Jack Sparrow. He's sure to misbehave", Will smirked at the memories.

"Oh, don't forget Will, Jade Rochet is coming along as well."

"Is she?"

"It'll be quite lovely to see her again. She's been a good friend."

Elizabeth noted the slight skeptical look Will had.

"What are you thinking, Will?"

"Well, just that Jack's changed, is all. It's a tad strange to think of him settled with a lass." Will vividly remembered his time in Tortuga; watching Jack get slapped by several women; watching strumpets hang on Jack, and Jack readily accepting their offers.

"Oh, Will, come now; he was never really that bad! And you know that he's fallen for Jade. I could see it in their eyes."

"I suppose your right, darling. You know better than I."

"Yes, but, seeing as they are coming together, Jade is sure to have a hold on Jack, and make sure things don't get rowdy. Anyway, they're here for support... and I _do _wish to see them Will, so please don't keep me cooped up when they arrive", Elizabeth entreated him.

"Alright", Will consented, kissing her hand. "But if Jack pulls any wisecracks, or you feel at all ill..."

"Will", she cut in gently. "Thank you, I love you. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Will helped her up. As she stood, she put a hand to her stomach and sighed. "I'm just a tad tired, is all."

Will was about to say something, when Elizabeth spoke again. "I shan't sleep all day though..." she yawned.

"Elizabeth, love, you look fatigued", Will brushed his hand across her cheek. "Come".

He walked her to the bedroom, and brought her to the bed. She lay down, giving a soft groan. "Why must I be so sore?"

Will lie down next to her, gently massaging her back.

"Mmm...Will, what would I do without you?" she murmured, unable to resist giving him a passionate kiss.

Will looked back at her and grinned. "Do you remember that time when your father walked in on us?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Which time?"

"_The_ time."

"Oh...oh!" Elizabeth giggled. "What was that? The third time? The no-hands rule?"

Will laughed. "Oh, God, I'll never forget that. That completely taught me to never kiss you in public _again_."

Elizabeth laughed with him. "Oh, dear. Now you know why my father annoys me so much. How embarrassing! I just remember him walking in on us..."

"He was rather furious..."

"Well, we _were_ supposed to be at the dinner party..."

"But we snuck away..."

"We couldn't resist..."

"And then your father came storming in..."

"Yes, and he finally was fed up, and said we could kiss and whatever, but he was going to watch us..."

"To make sure there were no hands involved."

The couple broke out laughing. As they calmed down, Will gave Elizabeth another kiss before he got up. "Alright now, darling, that's enough excitement for today."

"Will..." she begged disappointedly.

"Now, now, you must get some rest before our company arrives."

She pouted. "Fine." She adjusted herself against the pillow.

"Will?" Elizabeth called before he reached the door.

"Aye?"

"Remember to wake me when they arrive."

"I shall, darling", he chuckled. "I shall." He reached the door, stepping out.

"Will?"

"Yes, darling", he sighed as he tuned back around, near the doorpost.

"I love you."

Will smiled at her. "I love _you _more than anything in the world."

"It's going to be so very soon", Elizabeth responded merrily. "But, good night...or good midday..."

Will gently shut the door.

* * *

Elizabeth thought she faintly heard voices chattering back and forth as she awoke. She disregarded them, but just as she did so, she heard footsteps approaching the door, and sat up immediately. She relaxed when she saw who opened the door. 

"Elizabeth?" Will prompted gently.

"Yes, Will", she responded as she sat further up, running her fingers through her hair. "Am I mistaken or do I hear voices in the other room?"

"You do, darling, you do", Will answered, coming towards her, a smirk on his face. "Now, Elizabeth", he said, taking her hand as she stood up. "Remember what I said—"

"Will, I know what you said; let me have a good time!" she said, playfully smacking his hand away.

"Alright", he said with a shrug.

* * *

..."Jack! You wouldn't!" 

"Aye; that I would, lass. Ye know I'd just try it."

"So, we all are having a party without me?" Elizabeth called as she walked into the living room.

"Elizabeth!" Jade hurried over to give her an embrace. "The baby...?"

"Elizabeth, love", Jack greeted, taking her hand and kissing it. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Elizabeth blushed and grinned when she saw Will's protective expression, and as he shook his head at Jack.

"It's _so _good to see you again. Jack..." she glanced down at her hand, which was still covered by Jack's.

"Oh! Sorry, love", he said, dropping his hand. "Per'aps I might do this to a pretty madam instead." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Elizabeth blushed again.

"Between friends. Savvy, Will?" Will could tell Jack was up to something, just by the look on his face.

He came to Elizabeth's side. "Aye, she is beautiful Jack. That's why..."

"Oh my! Must you two always fight over me?" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she broke out into laughter.

"Well! Now that we've got that introduction over with, tell us about your journey", Will said. "I'll just get some tea."

"Oh, it was rather nice. We had a storm, but it quickly passed, and Jack got the crew out of it", Jade responded. "And this morning wasn't bad, was it, Jack?"

"No, not at all." He exchanged a furtive glance at Jade, but she seemed to take no notice of it.

"But comment allez-vous, Elizabeth? Will was just telling us how well you've been getting along..."

"Aye, how's the little Turner? Strapping lad, eh?"

"Jack..." Elizabeth murmured slowly.

"You've had the baby. By the looks of it, eh?" Jack murmured, eyeing Elizabeth up and down.

"Or are ye pregnant again?", Jack voiced with a laugh. "Well, shall we see 'im then?"

"Jack, I'm still pregnant. The baby's due in a couple of days. My _first_ baby", Elizabeth smiled. This was _so _Jack. She watched him in his bewildered state. She smiled again, placing a hand on her stomach. "I know I don't' look it..."

"Well, then", was Jack's final response, as he looked at her stomach. "I'll blame it on the rum."

"Elizabeth, do forgive him." Jade said, moving in front of Jack, who had turned around, and had commenced walking in a circle.

"He has had un peu de rum...et..." she looked back at him. "I'll not make excuses, he is..." Jade suddenly laughed.

"It's alright. I'tis rather amusing, isn't it?"

"Oh, lovely! Ye women talking behind me back, are ye?" Jack said as he walked back towards them. "Liz—sorry, love."

"S'alright, Jack, really. I'm not offended. I'm just glad it was you rather than anyone else...you know these village people—all up in your business, especially since I'm _the governor's daughter_ an' all that rubbish", she frowned and added softly, "I'm just lucky I have Will."

Jade touched her arm sympathetically, giving her a look that told her she perfectly understood.

"Yes? Everything alright here?" Will said as he came into the room with a kettle of hot tea.

Elizabeth smiled. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" he said, coming to her. "Elizabeth, darling, what's wrong?" he asked as he brushed away a fallen tear.

"Sentimental things, really, mate. All of it got to the lass...an' the pregnancy..." Jack offered towards Will.

Elizabeth gave Jack a look.

"It's just...I'm not sure how I would've handled everything without you, Will. What with my father, and home...and everything."

"Darling..."

"And yet you're always here, as you are now." She kissed him.

"I love you, Elizabeth", Will whispered in her ear, and kissed her amorously.

"And we endure it yet again", Jack murmured to Jade.

"Oh, Jack, you must admit, it's so sweet", Jade sighed, looking into Jack's eyes.

He sighed. "Mayhap I can find a..." he looked back over at the couple, still absorbed in one another. "...a diversion away from those lovebirds."

"Quoi sorte de diversion?"

"Hmmm", he muttered in question, and leaned in to kiss her.

"My, what a diversion. I'd say it worked, wouldn't you, Monsieur Sparrow?"

Captain Sparrow responded with another kiss, lifting her chin as he did so, and his hand gradually moved to her neck, through her curls.

"Jack..." she sighed to him. She put her hand on his wrist, stopping him from pushing down the top of her gown.

"Hmm."

"We're company, you idealistic pirate!" she chided softly.

She turned round, but Will and Elizabeth had vanished.

"Now where do you suppose they've gotten off to?"

"They're probably doing what we were thinking of doing..."

"Jack..." she suddenly heard the door to Will and Elizabeth's bedroom.

She gave Jack a look, who shrugged, and they both went to the sound.

Upon entering they saw what they had not expected to see.

Will was standing over Elizabeth, who was lying on the bed, breathing heavily.

Will turned to Jack and Jade, panic-stricken. "I think she's going into labor."

* * *

comment allez-vous: how are you 


	2. Chapter 2

What Is and What Will Never Be

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Will turned back to her again. She grasped his hand.

He spun back around, looking at the two figures standing near the door.

"Will", Elizabeth murmured breathlessly, and Will instantly kneeled beside her. "I...It'll be fine. I think it's a false alarm."

Will sighed, pressing Elizabeth's hand.

"Liz, luv, ye should really warn unsettled people like ol' Will here afore ye go telling yer having a baby when yer not", Jack chided, as he came over, smirking.

"Jack", Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth, I should send for a midwife", Jade voiced concernedly. "I know where..."

"Jade, my friend, it's really going to be okay..." Elizabeth started, and made to sit up, but Will stopped her and stood up.

"Elizabeth..." Jade continued, but stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders, and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you", Will murmured.

Jack, leaning against the bedpost, gave a low whistle. "Jesus, mate—ye accuse me of chasin' after yer lass, when all along—" He lifted his eyebrows roguishly, looking from Jade to Will, and he himself eyed Elizabeth implying.

Will walked over and punched Jack in the arm.

"Ow!" Jack moaned. "Fine. Ye stick to your lass, I stick to mine, savvy?" Jack said hurriedly, still rubbing his arm in feigned pain, and glancing at his poppet for sympathy. She stood near Elizabeth, a smile creeping across her pretty features.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "I think that plan will be good for the both of you pirates."

She let out a fatigued yawn.

"Darling, rest", Will urged gently as he hurried back to her side.

Elizabeth nodded.

"'Night, luv", Jack called from the door, and winked at Will before he left.

"I'll have a note be sent to the hospital...Jade?"

"Don't worry, it's settled", she answered, and nodded reassuringly to Will before she left, and the couple heard her conversing with the porter.

Will looked at his love; her eyes closed, her breathing even. He stood, but felt Elizabeth touch his arm, her eyes fluttering open.

He smiled. "Will, I feel certain that it will be soon, but I am happy of it."

"Elizabeth, are you sure you will be fine?...I mean, the note has already been sent, the midwife should be here..."

Elizabeth silenced him by putting a hand to his lips. "May I ask of you one thing?"

"Anything, love."

And with that loving look they shared, Elizabeth eyes pricked with a tear as she whispered, "Stay with me. I can't bear waiting...without you."

He kissed her as his answer.

* * *

Jade walked across the hall, her skirt rustling with her steps, as she hurried to the front door, letting the midwife in. 

"Juste là", she said, motioning towards the bedroom.

She watched the mademoiselle enter, and sighed. She turned around, and gasped, bumping into someone, but before she could utter a sound, she was silenced by kiss.

"Oh...Jack, you needn't..." she started, pushing the man away, and then she looked up at him, and screamed.

"Commodore Norrington!" she pushed him more forcefully, falling onto the ground.

"Miss Rochet!" Jade was astounded to hear him say in equal surprise.

"I...I'm...I'm so sorry, Miss", he said, offering his hand to her. Jade shied away from him.

"I thought..." he stammered. "Elizabeth...but, you...I—you looked like—from the back..."

"What in Davy Jones' Locker is going on here!" Jack yelled, as he stormed into the room, holding his pistol in the air.

He glanced at Jade, on the ground, then ran impetuously into Commodore Norrington, shoving him against the wall.

"What the bloody hell do you think yer doing here!" He put the gun to Norrington's head. "You better tell me, you bloody pompous-head idiot! What, your wife not good enough for you? Have to go aroun' harassin' everyone else's wives? Eh?"

He angrily released Norrington, deciding to give him chance to speak, as he went to Jade, still keeping a glaring eye on him.

"Ye alright, love?" he said, as he kneeled down and helped her up. He saw she was shaking.

"Jack", she murmured. "Don't. It was un...un misunderstanding..."

"Jade, love", he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Yer scared half to dead, so" he jerked his head towards Norrington. "This snippy bloke better tell me what he did to you, or I'll blast the bejesus outta 'im, _therefore _it might get a tad messy, so..." He turned to face the Commodore, still keeping a hand on Jade. "I hate to be frank, Commodore, but if ye don't want to die..." he clicked his pistol. "It's just _my _suggestion that ye tell me the whole wicked story." He smirked. "And, quite frankly again, I don't fancy doing any killing today, mostly fer the reason that there's a baby about to be born just over yonder...And the lady ye tried to take advantage of is in our presence."

The Commodore cleared his throat. "Excuse me Captain Sparrow, but I seem to have misled you."

"Misled my...!"

"Jack", Jade gently silenced him.

"I...I did not mean to take advantage in _any _way of your mademoiselle" he bowed apologetically to her.

"He thought I was Elizabeth", Jade said, but regretted these words the instant she said them.

"Oh, an' that's supposed to make the situation a whole lot better?" Jack fumed.

He walked over to the Commodore, fiddling carelessly with the trigger on his pistol.

He laughed. "Commodore, am I just imagining things, or does this sound like what I think it sounds like?"

"I...I heard she was having a baby, and I wanted to...congratulate her", he said meekly. Then his voice became much sterner. "If that's alright with you, _Captain_."

Jack grinned maliciously at him. "You better watch yer step, mate. Now I'm gonna stay calm here, an' rational. So, ye thought it was Elizabeth instead o' Jade, so...ye wanted to take advantage of Elizabeth, then?"

Norrington was about to protest, when Jack cut in again. "A _married, pregnant _Elizabeth _Turner,_ I might add."

"Captain Sparrow!" the Commodore exclaimed furiously. "I had no intention of doing any such ill thing to Miss Swann, for heaven's sake—if anyone were do such things it would be you!"

"What did ye do to my lass!" he asked angrily.

He suddenly spun around, watching Jade as she hurried out the room.

"Commodore, yer lucky Mr. and Mrs. Turner are located on the other side of the house."

Norrington didn't answer.

"Just know, this is not over. We'll be sorting this ordeal out on the morrow."

"Fine, Sparrow! Just know the Navy _can _and _will _come after you for harassing me."

"And not after _you_? Hmm. And I still don't know how the bloody hell you got in here. Break in, did we? How piratical of you."

"If you must know, Sparrow, I was appointed by the Governor."

But Jack had already walked off before he could finish his sentence.

Norrington sat down in a chair, sighing. "What have I done?"

He thought of his wife at home in Port Royal.

* * *

Jack rushed to the room that he was offered to stay in, and gently opened the door. Jade was sitting on the bed, her face buried in her arms. He shut the door, and went to her. 

"Jade", he said softly, putting a hand on her back.

She jumped. "Oh, Jack, pardon", she said, brushing a tear away.

"Love, it's okay", he said, putting his arm around her.

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"Well, Jade, I just might if I don't find out what happened. What did he do?"

She sighed, laying her head against his chest. "Jack, I...I can't."

"Tell me."

"He...kissed me."

"That despicable bast—"

"Jack, he's never gotten over her. I just—was startled."

Jack held her, gently kissing her forehead.

"He's married, Jack", she said, sitting up.

"Aye..."

"It's like...he was cheating on his wife!" She lay back down on the bed again. "Jack, what is le monde coming to?" she said, as she blew air from her lips.

Jack bent down and kissed her, then lay down next to her.

"Well, Commodore's deteriorating (I told ye his marriage wouldn't last!), but if I know William, he'll fight to the death against anyone fer Miss Swann. And good point—le Commodore is married."

Jade faintly smiled.

"But if he goes within 10—no, 20 feet of you he's off to Davy Jones' Locker, savvy?"

"Such a harsh punishment?"

"I've actually never been there me self, seeing as I was never bloody cursed."

Jade kissed him, and smiled. "I needed to erase those memories..."

"Ah, whose being the cruel one here?" Jack mocked, as she lay, unresisting, as he returned the kiss.

"Mmm, what a lovely manner to end such a hectic day, eh love?"

"Oh! Might we forget about everything that's happening just for tonight?" Jade begged him.

"Hmm..." he pondered, kissing her again. "Alright, we have an accord, lass."

"Wait, Jack—what if she goes into labor?"

He breathed in a sigh. "Well, it's already 10:00pm..."

"Oui, she'll probably make it till early morning..."

"And I've got to talk with him anyway..."

"Jack, I don't think this'll work—we're still _thinking_ about it."

"We'll just have to stop then", he resolved, and rolled her over with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Juste là: Just there 

le monde: the world


	3. Chapter 3

What Is and What Will Never Be

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3…

* * *

"Jade?" Jack inquired, as he felt her rise, though it was still just dawn. He watched her tie her robe around her.

"I feel that I should see if everything's ok."

"With Elizabeth?"

Jade nodded briefly.

"Ye think, uh…ol' Will'll be…?"

"Oh, I hope he's alright. Perhaps…no—I'll go in, and then maybe, you can diverge him?"

"Aye", Jack answered. "But I've some business to attend to…"

"Jack…", Jade responded warning.

Jack shook his head. "Go on—I'll be there in a tic."

Jade gave Jack a last glance before she started down the cool, quiet hall.

* * *

She thought intently of Elizabeth, noting the exhausted state she was in the afternoon and evening before. She remembered Will's anxious face very freshly in her mind. And she hoped that Elizabeth would have strength enough to deliver the baby. She noticed all the time how dans l'amour Will and Elizabeth were. Then she thought of Jack, and suddenly a vivid picture of what happened last night flashed through her mind. 

_She felt lips against hers, and sighed; in her mind it clicked that it must be Jack, for he always snuck up behind her. Yet the kiss was different…she disregarded the feeling however_._ Then terrible, disgusted shock hit her, and it felt like ice cubes were going down her back when she realized who it was that had actually done that to her…_

She shivered as she remembered these moments. It was kiss—_just _a kiss. A simple, meaningless, mistaken kiss. Yet she felt injured and betrayed, and especially used by someone she thought could be trusted. He was in the navy, after all. A pompous military man. But she hadn't even known him! Only through association with Belle, her dearest companion. Oh, poor Belle! The unexpected kiss, Jade knew, would hurt Belle more than anything. Jade felt sick to her stomach as all these thoughts swirled through her head.

Continuing on, she suddenly heard someone approaching, and gasped as she saw James.

"Good…" he started, but upon seeing him, Jade visibly shuddered, an alarmed look on her face.

"Miss, again I apologize for last night—"

"Don't!" Jade cried. "Nothing vous can say can excuse all the harm you've caused!"

* * *

She hurriedly walked passed him, not slowing down until she reached Will and Elizabeth's quarters. Her delicate hand, now shaking, touched the door handle. She took a deep breath, trying to erase every fear from her mind, as she let herself in. 

Will was seated in a chair near the bed, his head in his hands. The midwife was standing over Elizabeth, talking calmly to her.

"Est elle…?

"Oui--très bientôt", she responded to Jade.

Jade turned around, hearing the door, and gave an audible sigh of relief when she saw Jack.

"Jack", she said as she came to him, and whispered, "She'll be going into labor soon." She looked back at Will, still in the same state.

Jack winked reassuringly at her. "I'll handle 'im."

Jack noticed that Jade didn't smile back, and she appeared unsettled.

"Ye alright, love?", he asked concernedly. He took her still shaking hands. "Jade…"

She didn't answer.

"I brought ye some tea; perhaps that'll calm yer nerves…", Jack attempted, but Jade refused.

"Jack, I can't talk right now—s'il vous plait, see to Will", she said vaguely, and went over to Elizabeth.

Jack eyed her for a moment. _'Obviously somethin's amiss_…_an' I'm damn sure it's to do with that Norrington'_

Jack grew furious—he was eager to blast the bejesus out of him! …but how, without anyone noticing?

He reluctantly decided he would have to deal with it later, for he saw poor Will.

* * *

"What's the matter, Will, me lad?" Jack asked. 

Will looked up exhaustedly at him.

"Jesus, mate, looks like ye haven't slept in days." Jack gasped. "Ye didn't jus' realize you were a eunuch, did ye?"

"Damn you, Jack!" Will cursed, trying to throw a punch at him angrily, yet he couldn't resist a laugh.

"Jack, do you realize what's happening here? Cause I don't!"

Without waiting for an answer, Will went over to the bedside.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a pained breath. 

"Come on dear, breathe...breathe. There…"

Will clutched her hand. Jade was holding her other hand.

"Will", she said, and bit her lip.

He gently kissed her forehead, and asked the midwife, "How much longer?"

Elizabeth suddenly cried out.

The mademoiselle looked at Will, and said, "Now."

"Will, let's get some fresh air", Jack said, and pulled Will out of the room before he could react. Jade gave Jack an indicative glance.

* * *

"Jack—Damn! Let me go!" Will protested as they went on the porch. 

"Will, calm down mate!" he said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Tea?"

Will growled fiercely at him.

"Guess today's not a day fer tea…"

"Jack! She wants me in there--!"

"Just tell me mate…"

"What!"

"Do you undyingly love Elizabeth?"

"Yes! What the--?"

"Do you hate Norrington?"

"Well…"

"Alright, then, off ye go!" Jack said cheerfully, obviously getting the answers he wanted.

Will looked a tad confused, but set off at a quick pace back to his wife.

* * *

Jack stood for a moment, pondering, and then he went into the galley, finding Jade. 

"Will's in there…" she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Jade, tell me what the bloody hell's botherin' ye. Ye know I'm goin' to give Norrington a piece of my mind… "

"Jack!" she suddenly cried, running into his arms. He held her quietly as she wept. "Je ne sais pas…what to do."

"It's all Norrington's fault…sshh…" he gently quieted her. "I love you, Jade. I won't see any harm come to ye…especially by someone as mentally bothered as _him_."

Jack brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"J'adore vous aussi, Jack", she said.

He gently kissed her.

"He's done so much just by….by…" she paused. "Will and Elizabeth can't know!"

"Aye."

"Jack, I bumped into him this morning, and I was a wreck…"

"I could tell, darling", he said, putting his hands around her waist. "I can't believe you had to go through all this, love. Where is he?"

"I…I don't know. I ran away from him…I'm sorry."

"Jade, the only one who should be on his hands an' knees apologizing an' begging fer life is he. I'll find him, an' when I do…"

Jade stayed in his embrace for a few moments, saying, "I feel so safe avec vous, Jack. I don't want to let you go."

He kissed her, then stepped back, and handed her the cup of tea he had offered her before, that was now sitting on the counter.

"I want you to go to our quarters, and drink all of this, and when I return, I'll stay with you."

She smiled faintly, and obliged.

* * *

"Elizabeth, darling…" Will murmured reassuringly to her. 

"Très bien, mademoiselle. Alright…."

Elizabeth breathed in and out one last time….

* * *

As a scream and crying was heard, Jade set down the cup of tea, and ran to where the sound was coming from. 

With panting breath, she reached Will and Elizabeth's quarters, running into Jack on the way.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, looking worn out, and Will looked ecstatic, gently placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

The midwife came to Elizabeth, holding a small bundle in her arms, then placed the bundle into Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Jade exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled at her. She brushed a strand of her away from her face, and gazed at her baby girl.

"Will", she called softly, and handed him the baby.

"Oh…" he sighed, as he admired the cooing baby in his arms. "You're as beautiful as your mother."

The baby smiled her happy, toothless grin as she looked at her father. Will gave her back to her beaming mother, who beckoned to Jade and Jack.

"Oh, such a beau petite ange…" Jade said, putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Aye", Jack said. "Congratulations, Miss Swann. Eh, Will!"

The two men spoke aside from the women. "Congratulations, mate", Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Well, thank you Jack."

"Guess this means yer not eunuch after all? Blast!"

After a few minutes of relieving chatter, the midwife, after having Elizabeth settled, left after receiving thanks, and Jack and Jade left Will and Elizabeth to have some peace.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so happy for them", Jade sighed, as she and Jack walked out onto the balcony, feeling the cool, morning breeze. 

"Indeed…", he responded, and glanced at Jade, who was gazing thoughtfully at the horizon.

"Jade."

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to want…uh, any…_children_…are you?"

"Jack!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Well, love….", Jack urged her on slowly. What if she _did_ want children? She was a woman after all, with maternal instincts…and the way she acted in there…But he, a father? No! He was a scallywag pirate! Yes, he had to admit that Jade had calmed his previous piratical instincts…but…

"Truthfully, Jack?", she interrupted his thoughts. "No."

He felt relief flood through him.

"We still have so many adventures to live through, Jack! Pursuing more ships, like the one we pillaged on the way here…That was terribly amusing…and going to different islands, and…." She paused. "With un bébé, we couldn't do that. At least not right now."

"Well, good", Jack responded as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"Did you find le Commodore?", Jade asked suddenly.

Jack turned stern. "No. I haven't an idea where he is. I went through the bloody house too. He better 'ave thought correctly an' high-tailed it outta here…or he'll have to face death."

* * *

Elizabeth stroked the little girl's slight hair. She was sleeping now. 

"Such a perfect angel, isn't she, Will?"

"Yes, darling", he said.

"She's so peaceful", Elizabeth laughed as Will sat on the bed next to her. She yawned. "That makes me want a nap."

"You deserve one, love", Will murmured. "Would you like me to put her…?"

"No, we'll sleep together", Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright."

"No—Will, don't leave!"

"Oh, darling, I shan't; I'll be right back", he said, giving her a swift kiss.

She watched him slyly, wondering where he was off to, then began to rock her baby, who was starting to wake.

* * *

James closed the door silently behind him, and started to continue on, but froze when he heard voices. He looked around the corner. 

'_That pirate and Miss Rochet…'_ He started to feel horribly again, but brushed away these thoughts as he made his way quietly passed their turned backs.

* * *

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

Elizabeth looked at the door in confusion. "You needn't knock; come in!" she called.

Expecting to see her husband, she was surprised to see none other than Commodore Norrington.

"Oh, Commodore", she said, sitting up slightly and adjusting the covers. "What a surprise to see you. I received word from father that you were to come."

She smiled at him, but he didn't answer.

"Would you like to see my baby?" she asked, hugging her gently to her chest.

"Miss Swann", James started slightly nervously, rubbing hid hands together. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Elizabeth beamed.

"Yes", he sighed as he walked closer to her, and broke a smile.

"Will is so happy. We're thinking of a name."

James looked at Elizabeth, happily rocking her baby.

_'Lovely Elizabeth…you're so happy. You love your husband; you love your baby…what am I doing here? I love my wife…don't I? I shouldn't cause unneeded trouble...'_

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

(Sigh) I think that was my longest chapter yet! 

Dans l'amour: in love

Est elle: Is she?

Très bientôt: very soon

Je ne sais pas: I don't know

Aussi: too

Beau petite ange: Beautiful little angel


	4. Chapter 4

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

James looked at Elizabeth, happily rocking her baby.

'_Lovely Elizabeth...you're so happy. You love your husband; you love your baby...what am I doing here? I love my wife...don't I? I shouldn't cause unneeded trouble...'_

He cleared his throat once more, resting his hand lightly on the young woman's shoulder.

"Elizabeth"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I..."

* * *

"Darling! What of...?" Will walked into the room, smiling, but his smile turned into a look of confusion. 

"Commodore Norrington", he acknowledged politely.

He glanced at Elizabeth. "I...was not aware of your visiting. Elizabeth?" He glanced at his wife again.

"Mr. Turner", Norrington answered. "I give you and Mrs. Turner my congratulations. The Governor as well. He asked me to come on his behalf, moreover—he is engaged in business."

James paused, taking a breath from the sudden, rapid stream of words he had spoken.

"Thank you", Will responded, and went over to his wife.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Is that all, Commodore?" Will asked, before Elizabeth could speak.

The baby suddenly cried out, and Elizabeth hastened to rocking and cooing her.

"Yes, farewell", James said quickly, smiling faintly. He looked back at Elizabeth one last moment before retreating from the room.

* * *

James closed the door behind him with a long sigh. He had barely the chance to walk to the corner of the hallway, when he was abruptly stopped. 

"Aha! I knew you would pull this!" the captor exclaimed.

"Captain Sparrow!" James growled, flustered.

"Yes..." Jack looked subtly pleased. "At least once ye got me name right. Now, ye better march in there right now an' set things right! Or else..." he fingered his pistol.

James glared at him, his eyes piercing through Jack's like knives.

"If you would let me explain, Sparrow..." he pushed Jack roughly. "No one gets hurt."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you make it one."

"In that case, ye better start talkin' pretty darn fast." He clicked his pistol. "Savvy?"

"Nothing happened", James uttered evenly.

Jack shook his head. "S'cuse me, sorry?"

"I said nothing happened!" James yelled angrily, storming away from him.

Jack grabbed his arm. "When you mean _nothing_ do you mean..."

"I mean that I did nothing whatsoever to upset the Turner's marriage and all I did was congratulate them, and yes, I will always care for Elizabeth, but I _do _have a wife and I _love _her!"

Jack gaped at Norrington's full eruption of anger as he stormed out of Jack's way and out of the room.

* * *

"Shush, my darling", Elizabeth said softly as she opened her blouse for the child. 

"Well, Elizabeth. That seemed a bit...odd", Will remarked as he walked around the bed to the other side and sat down.

"Hmm. Yes. You think there's something wrong?"

"Well, you know darling, I never thought he got over you..."

"Will! Come now!" She shook her head. "E—even if he did still care for me, how despicable it would be for him to say so at a time like this!"

She frowned a she refastened her blouse, but smiled again as she caressed the sleepy girl.

"Elizabeth, love" Will's voice caught her thoughts.

"It's not worth getting upset over this. He probably was just coming for congratulations & on your father's behalf."

"I know." She smiled faintly, and offered the baby to Will. He smiled broadly, watching her fall asleep again in his arms. He then gently placed her in the crib next to the bed. As his back was turned, he heard Elizabeth groan.

"Alright, darling?" he asked after tucking their daughter in.

"I didn't realize how exhausted I was."

"Well you have had quite a tiring day; sleep", he murmured as he placed a kiss upon her lips.

* * *

The door closed. 

Her heart fluttered a she wondered how long it would be for her husband to return. A week? Two weeks? They rarely spent time together, for he was always doing some work for the Governor, such as he was doing now.

She patted the head of the yellow dog that came to sit by her knee. "What of our friends, hmm? What of James?" she cooed to the dog, who wagged its tail at her.

She gently pulled at the gold key in its mouth, but he only growled, unwilling to give it up.

"You silly thing!" she scolded, giving him another pat, and she resumed crocheting.

The yellow dog sunk to his paws, laying flat on the wooden floor.

She flicked her wrists, working her fingers as she weaved the material. She thought again of James.

'_James' she put a hand on his wrist, pleading with him through her eyes. He only looked at her, glancing at the traces of red wine on her lips. _

'_I must go'_

_She went into distress. 'I wanted tonight to be romantic and carefree, and all this effort—and you abandon me yet again!'_

'_Belle, you must understand...'_

'_That these petty things you aren't even getting rewarded for are more important than spending time with your wife?'_

'_Belle...'_

'_No' she stood away form him. 'What kind of a marriage is this?'_

Her own harsh words echoed through her mind. That was the last thing she had said to him before he left for France—on the Governor's bidding, so he expressed—to see Miss Swann.

Belle questioned if he really loved her, but he must! Oh, he must! She willed him to return, and hoped for a better marriage.

She placed these thoughts aside as she continued to sew and crochet, and pat her furry companion as he whined for attention.

* * *

'_Hmm hmm hmm...'_ Jade murmured to herself as she stared into the fire, holding the cup of steaming tea before her face. Her green-gold eyes glowed the way a cat's does in the dark. The day had been long; it was nearly nightfall. She had gone to check up on Elizabeth but an hour ago, but she, Will, and the baby were asleep. 

"I wonder what Jack did about..."

"About what?" she felt breath at her neck, and nearly dropped the tea, as she jumped in alarm.

"Easy, love", Jack said.

She shook her head admonishingly at the pirate. "You should /know better, Mr. Sparrow."

"Should I?"

"Well, what have you done?"

"Are you accusing me, Miss Rochet?"

"Aye, that I am." She set the tea on the mantle, and placed her hands on her hips. "So..."

"He's gone."

"Jack! Did you...?"

"No, he said nothing. So I heard."

Jade tentatively put her hand to her lips, remembering. Only knowing the hurt it would cause Belle.

"And he just...left?"

Jack shrugged, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Felt guilty, I s'pose. An' rightly so (that pompous idiot!)"

"Jack" she sat next to him, her eyes filled with inquiry, but Jack put his hand to her lips with a smirk.

"However, the plot does not yet thin." He reached into his coat and drew a folded piece of parchment. "Ol' Commodore dropped it on the way out." He gave it to Jade, who carefully opened it. "Obviously knew he wouldn't have the guts to say it."

Jade read the first few lines.

"He was going to tell her everything. Even about kissing me...il est amoreux de la!"

"Sadly yes. That's why we should burn this letter (he suddenly, when saying 'burn' remembered about his rum being burned quite a while ago, but dismissed the thought).

But I believe the stubborn bloke finally came to a realization about those lovebirds an' realized the consequences."

"Really, Jack? For, what's tormented moi, est le fait that Belle will get hurt."

"Oh, certainly, if this gets in the wrong hands, love."

"What of him now?"

* * *

"Farewell, Miss Swann", he whispered into the night as he boarded _The Dauntless_. 

"This was a mistake."

He felt absently through his pockets.

"What? I was sure it was here..."

He felt again. "No! The letter!" he exclaimed frantically.

Running onto the dock, he headed again to the Turner's household—he must not let it get into the hands of anyone—especially not Elizabeth.

* * *

il est amoreux de la: He is in love with her 

est le fait: is the fact


	5. Chapter 5

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...It's so depressing that they had to postpone filming for over a month!

* * *

"Or...might I save this", he waved the letter. "As ammunition?"

"Oh, Jack, you wouldn't", Jade murmured as she stood back up.

Jack absently stroked his mustache and smiled. "I should show it to Miss Elizabeth...Ah, what a laugh that would be!"

"Jack!" Jade exclaimed. "It most certainly would not! After all the stress those two have been through lately..."

"An' ol Norrington to make it worse, eh?"

"Oh", Jade put her hand to her forehead, sighing. "I don't even want to think of that encore. I just keep thinking of poor Belle."

"Alright, would ye do the honors, love?" Jack proposed, holding out the letter to her.

Jade took it, but was hesitant. Jack rolled his eyes, and putting his hand to her back, pushed her forward.

"J—Jack! What are you doing?"

Having successfully pushed her to the fireplace, he stood back.

"There, ye see? Now jus' throw it in."

"Oui." Jade held the letter above the fire, when Jack abruptly caught her wrist.

"Que?"

Jack cocked his eyebrows, and said slyly, "Ye never know where that'll end up, so..."

He snatched the parchment back from her. "We might as well tear the blaster to pieces!"

"No!"

Jack and Jade spun around to face Commodore Norrington.

"Ah, well if it isn't the culprit 'imslef!" Jack addressed. "What are ye doin' here, ye bloody idiot? Did ye have second thoughts—no, _third_ thoughts by now, and you _are _goin' to tell Mrs. Turner your _disgusting_ and _inappropriate_ feelings?"

Jack instantly came down on him, cutting into his every nerve.

Jade turned away from them both, staring at the fire, and just waiting for that gunshot.

"The letter", Norrington muttered tersely.

"What was that?"

"The _letter_, Sparrow", he repeated, more angrily.

"Oh, so now ye want to bloody voice yer feelings plus give her the bloody letter?" he accused, his voice raising.

"Sparrow!" Norrington barked.

"Ye want to ruin Elizabeth's life, and not to mention", he made a motion towards Jade with his hand. "Jade's life _and_ yer wife's bloody life; some life _she_ has!"

"Just give me the letter!"

"Ye touch it or go a step further an' I shoot!" Jack yelled, putting his hand to his pocket.

Jade turned around, putting her hand on his wrist to stop him, but he had already pulled the pistol out, and was pointing it, trigger ready, at Norrington.

"No—Jack, s'il vous plait!" Jade begged weakly.

James moved forward.

"You're dead!" Jack yelled, clicking the trigger.

"Just give me the goddamn letter!" Norrington ordered, as he ran forward, reaching for it.

"No!" Jade cried, giving one last attempt to stop Jack, but the gun shot resounded in the room.

Jade sunk to the floor, shaking. She closed her eyes, burying her head in her arms. She could hear someone cursing. Then there were ripping sounds. And footsteps as someone ran out of the room. A door slammed, causing Jade to shudder.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped in shock.

"Jade..."

She looked up and saw Jack. The pistol was on the floor, and...

"Is he...?" she whispered

"No, he's not dead. I just shot him through the hand. He grabbed the letter, ripped it into pieces, threw it in the fire...an' left. Just like that", he said softly.

Jade didn't know what to say. Jack offered his hand to help her up, and she took it.

They both stood there for several seconds, in the middle of the room lit by the fire.

"Oh God, Jack", Jade whispered, and leaned into his open arms.

"Well, it's over now. It's all over...Eventful day, wasn't it?"

"Oh Jack...Elizabeth with her petite ange...I hope she and Will didn't hear that." Jack sighed, and brushed his hands through Jade's curls of hair. "No, I'm...supposing not."

He dropped his hands. "Damn. Care fer a drink or two?"

She faintly smiled. 'Have something strong?"

"Oh, _do I, _love!" Jack gave his signature grin, and taking Jade's arm, led her to the kitchen.

* * *

James breathed heavily, standing at the wheel of his ship. He covered his slightly bleeding hand with a handkerchief, wincing in pain.

"You alright, Commodore?" a lieutenant by the named of Giles asked.

"Yes. Are, um...Gillette, Judd, Marks...the whole order ready?"

"Yes, sir", Giles said, saluting him.

"Very well. We sail back to Port Royal. Now."

"But, tonight, Commodore? It's already late. Shall we not...?"

"No, lieutenant, we must depart now. It'll already take us a week or more to get back, and that's only if the winds decide to cooperate", he said sternly.

Giles again saluted, and reported to the rest of the troop, and within minutes, Giles and another lieutenant were at the wheel, steering for Jamaica.

James sighed, sitting down. He wrapped the kerchief round his hand more securely.

"I hate him...Hate him", James murmured to himself. "Ah, he should've killed me. I'm better off that way."

He thought of how stupid he had been, and thought of his poor wife alone at home, with

only a mad dog to keep her company.

'_What kind of marriage is this!'_

"She was right..." he sighed to himself sadly. "Oh, dear Miss Berneray...dear Belle, please forgive me", he whispered. "I'll make it up to you when I come home...for good. I'll never abandon you again. Especially not for a relationship that I truly know will never be. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are what is, and I now know that anything between Miss Swann and I will never be..."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so exhausted", Jade sighed as she fell in a heap in an arm chair.

"Oh, none of that, lass", Jack encouraged, lightening the mood as he poured rum into a fancy glass and handed it to Jade, then poured himself a glass.

Jack lifted up his glass, motioning for Jade to do the same.

"What are we proposing to?" she asked.

"To Norrington almost being shot death by the infamous...!"

"Jack!" she admonished.

"All right, then", Jack murmured, looking slightly hurt. "You're turn, if ye've got anything better."

"To the Turners and their new baby."

Jack clinked his glass against Jade's. "Alrigh', I'll go fer that."

"Votre tour, encore", Jade said as she took a sip.

Jack gave a long sigh, stroking his mustache. He sat quietly, staring into space.

"Well, Jack?" Jade prompted, after about 30 more seconds, impatiently.

"To pirates", he breathed finally. "To what a man can do and what a man can't do. To The Code; the guidelines, to sea turtles, to compasses, to the Black Pearl, to Tortuga..."

"Jack---"

"Would ye let me finish, lass?" he said eagerly. "To Will, to Elizabeth, to Norrington, yes, I must admit, to Swann, to Scarlet, to Giselle..."

"Jack, are you finished?" Jade asked, laughing slightly because of the rum and her exhaustion, and of Jack himself.

"I've got just one more, lass!"

"Jack, was _that_ not enough?"

"Oh, then I suppose you don't want to hear it."

"Go on and say it."

He walked around the arm chair, so that he was facing her back, and whispered in her ear, "To you."

Before Jade could respond, he had placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

"Miss Jade Rochet", he finished.

Jade was breathless for a moment, but then returned the kiss.

"Mmm...I must be quite the charmer, mustn't I, Miss Rochet?"

"Vraiment, monsieur. I truly can't bear it."

"Can't you?" he challenged, drinking the glass of rum, then sitting on the couch across from Jade.

Jade finished her glass, which was half-empty, or half-full.

"Are we fin with our toasts?" she inquired unfocusedly.

"Hmm, let's see...oh! Here's to..."

Jade laughed and walked over to him. "Ok, let's sleep."

"What? An' ruin all the fun?" Jack pleaded, and pulled her down on the couch next to him.

"Jack..."

He stopped her with a kiss.

"Jack, no..." she moaned, gently pushing him off her. "I'm so..." she yawned. "Tired."

Jack sat up a bit. "Are ye sure?"

She nodded.

"Positive? Absolute? Certain?"

"Jack..."

"More rum?"

She moaned, and lay down against him, closing her eyes.

Jack gazed at her for a moment, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face before he got into a comfortable position. And taking another sip of rum closed his kohl-rimmed eyes.

* * *

Encore: again

Votre tour, encore: Your turn, again

Vraiment: Indeed


	6. Chapter 6

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

CaptainAnna13: I am _terribly_ sorry for not updating sooner, but you must understand that I am trying to write a completely different book at the same time, which I aim to finish by the end of the month. But just for your comment, I'll be posting two chapters by Thursday evening!

* * *

Elizabeth just began to feel awake, but did not open her eyes. She sighed as she snuggled into the soft warmth of the bed; the satin sheets soft and cool against her face.

She finally fluttered her eyes open briefly, facing the bright morning sunlight. Only then did she realize what had happened to her the day before.

She turned and rolled over onto her back, groaning in slight pain and fatigue, but smiled when she looked up into the face of her husband, who was standing over her.

"Good morning, darling", he said softly.

"Will", she cried, suddenly getting the feeling that she hadn't seen him in days.

She began to sit up, but Will gently pushed her back down and kissed her.

"Will, I love you so much", Elizabeth murmured as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too."

"Will" She suddenly looked alarmed. "Our baby..."

"She's perfectly fine, darling. She only woke once in the night, and now she's sleeping like a little angel."

Elizabeth leaned over slightly to the side of the bed, and smiled lovingly at the sleeping girl.

"Jenevieve", she said suddenly.

"Oh, Elizabeth, how beautiful", Will said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth grasped the hand, and looked back at Will, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you and our daughter so much, Will."

"Oh, Elizabeth." He took her in his arms. "You know I would die without you. I didn't know if having a life with you was possible. But it is, darling. My dream has come true. And now we have our beautiful Jenevieve."

"I was afraid, you know", Elizabeth said softly, pulling back slightly from his embrace.

"Afraid of what, love?"

"Of losing you. I had accepted Commodore Norrington's proposal to save your life. He took it seriously. Oh, Will!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I was almost forced into marriage. To...to _him."_

Will gently stroked her hair. "Elizabeth, it's alright, my love. We're a family now. Nothing and no one is ever going to take that away from us."

"I know", she said, smiling. "I'm so happy."

Will kissed her smiling lips.

"Do you want to know something?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, mystery in her voice.

"What?"

"Do you remember when were below deck, after you had rescued me from Barbossa, and you were wrapping up my cut hand?"

"Yes."

"...And do you remember...when we almost kissed?"

"Yes, Elizabeth", Will answered, still wondering why she would bring this up.

"I...I wanted to kiss you so much, Will."

Will nodded.

"But then...then the medallion, and you were angry. You were so angry at me, Will."

"Elizabeth..."

"Did you ever forgive me", she asked softly.

"Of course I did", he said gently. "I've regretted that moment..."

Elizabeth interrupted him by placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "Will that make up for it?"

"It certainly will", he said, grinning.

"Do you want to know something else, Will?"

"Ah, more secrets are they, Miss Swann?"

She smiled, but continued. "I said I didn't know why I gave Barbossa your name as mine."

"You did."

"That's not true."

"Not true?"

"I loved you then, probably as much as I do now, William Turner. I had always dreamed of being your wife."

Will suddenly looked serious. "Why did you not tell me this before, Elizabeth?"

"Because...because I am so blissfully happy now, and everything is right, and I love you so, more than ever."

"Elizabeth...Will said slowly. "If you had only known I felt the same way about you. But I waited until the last moment."

"And why did _you _wait so long, Mr. Turner?"

He smirked. "As Jack said, I suppose it was the opportune moment."

Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"But I should have told you, if not the moment I met you, when we were alone in the cave. My words were unkind. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Will, that's all in the past", Elizabeth said affectionately, putting her hand to his face.

"Yes it is", he replied, kissing her fingers, and then kissed her wedding ring.

They gazed in each other's eyes for a few moments, before they heard Jenevieve start to stir.

Will went to the cradle and placed the awakening baby in her mother's arms.

"Good morning, my precious Jenevieve", Elizabeth said.

The baby girl looked up, her deep brown eyes, the same as her father's, shining in excitement as she looked at her surroundings.

The two loving parents cooed over her, and Elizabeth rocked her, and she fell asleep again with her bottle of milk that the midwife had set aside for her, saying that Elizabeth would be too weak to provide milk herself. Elizabeth was disappointed at this, but obeyed.

"Oh, Will", Elizabeth said after they had settled Jenevieve back in her crib. "Am I imagining it, or was that pirate here?"

Will chuckled. "Oh no, he was. He's most likely still here. And Miss Rochet is here as well."

"Oh", Elizabeth sighed. "It would be the proper thing to see them, and thank them for coming, and their support." She started to get out of bed, but Will stopped her.

"Elizabeth, you're much too weak. They'll understand."

"But Will..." she faintly protested.

"I assure you darling; they will be sticking around for another week. Even if I tried to kick them out, Jack would make excuses, and I would end up allowing him and his lass to stay anyway."

Defeated, Elizabeth sighed, "Okay." She _was_ tired, and her body was achy.

Will adjusted the covers over her. "I'll be back with some hot tea."

Elizabeth smiled at him, and he departed. She looked at her baby beside her, and smiled again, feeling how lucky she was.

* * *

Will strode down the hallway, and was just passing the living room to go into the kitchen, when he noticed something, doing a double-take.

"Well, what you know", he muttered. He looked disapprovingly at Captain Jack Sparrow, asleep on the couch, and Jade Rochet curled up next to him, her head lying on his chest.

Will noticed the bottle of rum on the coffee table and just shook his head.

He looked at the clock, and saw that it was a quarter to nine. "Hmm...they'd best be getting up soon."

Almost as soon as he uttered these words, Jack stretched, and looked surprised for a moment.

"Morning, Jack. Sleep well?"

Jack startled at the voice, and looked over to see who it belonged to.

"Will, mate", he yawned. "How's uh...Elizabeth...and uh...baby?"

Will shook his head again. "Fine, Jack, fine. You _do_ have a room Jack. May I ask why you did not use it?"

"Well, ye see, Jade here..."

"Oh, no excuses", Will said a bit annoyingly. "Just get up, clean this..." he motioned towards the rum. "...mess up, and get yourselves cleaned up."

Jade then awakened, and upon seeing Will, apologized, and giving Jack a slight slap, quickly made sure the rum was cleared away, and ushered Jack to their room.

Will laughed to himself. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow for you."

* * *

Aboard the navy ship, _The Maiden_, James Norrington sat in solitude in his chambers, willing the already fast ship to possibly go faster to Port Royal.

He still felt quite horrible about himself, and every time he looked at his bandaged hand, he was again reminded what a horrible, despicable person he was.

"Never, never again", he muttered to himself. "Shall I be so stupid."

"Yes, James, deprecate yourself", James suddenly heard the whispering voice. "It's _excellent _for you mind."

"No, James. Just accept that what you did was wrong and move on. Be proud of yourself that you have found common sense."

"No! What did I tell you, James? Recognize that what you did was wrong, but beat yourself up for it! Face the consequences!"

"No, no, James...you have a wife...a home...allow yourself to heal..."

"No, shoot yourself!"

"No!"

"No!"

"James!"

"James!"

"James!"

"ENOUGH!" James shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, and stood up, pacing.

"Commodore", Gillette entered the room.

"What?" James snapped.

"You...alright there?"

"Yes, fine", he sighed. "Are we making good progress?"

"Yes, we are. We should arrive in Jamaica in about a week's time."

"Thank you", James replied, and dismissed him.

He sat down, covering his face with his hands. "What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Voices in my head? An angel and a devil on my shoulder?"

He shook his head, and tried to relax. "Belle, I'll make it up to you..." he murmured.

* * *

"Belle!"

"Yes, come in", Belle beckoned, as she looked up from her sewing.

A woman entered the room. "Belle you need to go on home now, you've worked enough hours already. I appreciate your effort, and I'm paying you extra."

"Well, thank you Miss Melanie", Belle said to the owner of the dress shop. "But I need to finish this dress."

"Belle", Melanie said putting her hands on her hips. "I'll say it once again; go on home now. You've already worked extra hours. It's already 9:30! The shop closed at 7:00. And you've been working extra hours all week."

She waited for Belle to speak, but she did not, so she continued.

"Now, Belle if it's a question of money, you needn't do all this for a raise. You're a fine dressmaker, and..."

"No, it isn't the money", Belle interrupted. "I have a fine living, I live in a beautiful house...we're fine."

"Then what is it?" Miss Melanie asked.

Belle suddenly shed tears.

"Belle..." Melanie came over to her.

"I...I just can't bear coming home to a big, dark, empty house at night again. Commodore Norrington...my husband's been gone for ever so long. I'm probably being selfish, but it seems that ever since we got married, he'd...he'd leave on military assignments and assignments for the Governor..."

"Oh, Belle", Melanie comforted her softly.

"I just keep wondering if he really _is _leavin' home for work, or just making excuses to get away from me."

"Oh, Belle, Belle", she hushed her, and hugged her. "Certainly not. He loves you." She patted her back. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Belle nodded, and brushed her eyes.

"Were you having problems before he left this last week?" Melanie asked gently

"Well, yes", she said. "I don't know why things are this way."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine once he gets home."

"Excuse me!" came a call. Both women looked to the door, to see a man peering in.

"Excuse me just a second, Belle", Melanie said and hurried to the front door of the shop.

"Open?" the man asked.

"No, we're technically closed, but what's your business?"

"I've a note addressed to...Mrs. Belle Norrington. I was told I might find her here."

"Oh, yes, she is here. Thank you."

The man handed her the note, and with a tip of his hat, bid her good night.

"Oh, Belle, a note's come for you", Melanie said, as she re-closed the door, and handed it to her.

"Oh", Belle said, and opened it, and quickly read it. "It's from James", she said, a bit surprised. "He wrote at last week, so he should be here by the end of this week."

Belle continued to read it, and smiled a bit.

"What did I tell you? Things will work out fine."

"Well, thank you again Melanie."

"No problem at all."

* * *

Okay, next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

(A.N: Here's a romantic side of Captain Jack ;) And of course, Will&Elizabeth are always romantique)

* * *

"Here you are my dear", Will said as he entered their room, and handed Elizabeth a cup of hot tea.

Elizabeth took a sip. "Mmm, that feels so good."

"I'm glad you like it". He paused. "Elizabeth, you might not be too happy about this, but I should tell you the funniest thing..."

"Hello, lovebirds" Captain Jack Sparrow greeted as he entered the room suddenly, without knocking.

"And _that's _what I was going to tell you about", Will muttered.

"Perfect timing, just splendid", Will said to him.

"Well, thank ye, mate. I'm always one for impeccable timing."

"Jack, have you heard about _knocking _and particularly _manners_", Jade's accented voice scolded him.

"No. Would ye care to enlighten me?"

"Good morning Jack, Jade", Elizabeth greeted.

"How are you Elizabeth?" Jade asked. "I apologize for Monsieur Sparrow."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I've wanted to see you both. Thank you for coming."

"No trouble at all, luv. We wouldn't miss the birth of this pretty lass fer the world", Jack said softly, as he stood by the crib, smiling at the sleeping baby.

"Oh yes", Elizabeth said lovingly, reaching her hand out, and gently stroking her baby's cheek.

"Our baby girl's name", she said smiling at Will "is Jenevieve."

"Oh, comment beau", Jade whispered, as she came to stand near Jack.

Jack nudged her. "Ye aren't thinkin' about wantin' to have a baby now, are ye?"

"Jack", she muttered.

"Well?"

"We'll talk about this later."

Jack took that as a sign, and mentally prepared himself.

"Is there anythin' you'd like us to do?" Jack asked Will and Elizabeth.

"Well, if it wouldn't be so much trouble..."

"Oh course not", Jade assured.

"Well, for the next few days, I'm needed to tend for Elizabeth and Jenevieve, so Jack, would you run down to the Blacksmith and Jeweler Shop, and inform the assistant manager that I'll be taking a few more days off?"

"Course, mate."

"Oh, Will, you needn't do that", Elizabeth said. "I shouldn't keep you from your work. These last nine months, you've only been working half-days because of me."

"And as you are my wife, who I love more than the world itself, I find it fit to do so. Our income is also much improved since we moved here, darling, since now I own both shops", Will reassured her.

Jade smiled at the couple. "If there's anything else, just let us know."

Will nodded appreciatively to her, and she and Jack quietly departed.

* * *

As soon as they were in the hallway, Jack kissed Jade passionately.

"Mmm..." Jade murmured, lingering the kiss. "What was that for?"

"All this lovey-dovey nonsense was getting' to me, I s'pose", he breathed, giving her another light kiss.

"I'm sure it was, mon pirate", she said as he placed his hands around her waist.

"Now", he began again. "Is there something you'd care to discuss?"

"That depends on the topic."

"Jade", he said, moving closer to her. "I saw how you were in there. Is that what you want?"

"Jack", she said, lowering her eyes from his.

"Yes?" he persisted.

"I couldn't tell you right now."

"But in the future?"

"Je ne sais pas", she responded. "Mais, would you be able to handle that Jack? I mean, you're you; you're an adventurous, daring pirate."

He sighed. "I consider ourselves...forgive the term; wedded, in a sense. Eternally connected, savvy?"

"Oh", she said softly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I didn't know you felt the same way I did...oh, for so long did I feel that."

"Well, then, love, if that's what you desire, a scoundrel such as me self shouldn't dash tha' away."

"Oh, you're no scoundrel", she said, kissing him, as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Aren't I?"

"You're purely un romantique", she said, smiling.

"Oh", he groaned. "I hoped it wouldn't come to that."

"About a baby", she whispered. "I'll let you know."

"Alright", Jack conceded. "Jus' don't wait to tell me until after yer expecting, savvy?"

"Savvy", she agreed, and they continued to the front door, heading towards town for the Blacksmith/ Jeweler Shop.

* * *

"...oh, and Elizabeth", Will said. "I need to tell your father that he can _stop _sending money to us now. We're fine."

"Oh, Will, he's my father, and...Well, you know how he is."

"Yes, I do know how he is, Elizabeth", he said sternly.

"Will..."

"He still does not approve of me. He thinks I'm a common, low-life blacksmith, making no money at all, and purposely snagging his daughter to bring her down. He wishes that you had married Norrington. You know it's true, Elizabeth."

"Will", Elizabeth stopped him, tears coming to her eyes. "It is not."

"Then why does he not accept me?"

"Will, please stop", she begged. "He does accept you, he does. Even if he fancies Norrington, I don't believe he's such a fine gentleman. His visit was a surprise yesterday morning..."

Will was about to interject, but Elizabeth continued.

"Don't you begin to tell me that he came here to tell me...those things."

"Elizabeth", he softened. "I'm sorry" he embraced her, and brushed her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too", she said. "And if father and Norrington, and anyone else don't accept that, what does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter, my love", he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

They shared a loving kiss.

"Alright, you'd better sleep now, dearest."

"I must admit, that sounds lovely."

Will smiled, and drew the covers over her as she closed her eyes. He closed the curtain, so that the room was dim, and checked on Jenevieve. Before exiting the room, he gently kissed Elizabeth's brow.

* * *

'So, how's work comin'?" the owner of the bar asked cockily.

"Brilliant", the woman said, as she came out of the room, in just her corseted bodice, her blonde hair tousled and a bruise on her neck.

She went to the mirror and attempted to fix herself.

"So, Katrina", he continued. "Ye hear 'bout the Governor's daughter?"

She turned to him haughtily. "What 'Governor's daughter'?"

"Port Royal. Ye know, the Miss Swann, married to a man named...Turner, I believe."

"Don't play games with me, Jasper!" she snapped. "I know who you're talking about."

"Ah, so ye do still have the hots fer William Turner, Bootstrap's son, do ye?"

"Not that it matters."

"No it doesn't. He and the missus just had a baby together."

Katrina almost fell back in shock. Her cousin, Elizabeth, just had Will's baby! Will—the man she loved! Now she loathed Elizabeth even more.

She fumed, and turned to go upstairs.

"Just thought ye'd like that piece o' news", Jasper called after her, laughing.

* * *

Don't worry—Katrina Boswell isn't going to ruin everyone's life...yet.

comment beau: how beautiful

Je ne sais pas: I don't know

Mais: But


	8. Chapter 8

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

CaptainCrimson aka CaptainAnna13: Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've not been able to get onto the computer to write for a long period of time. But alas, here I am.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: OMG! You're correct! My BFF is obsessed w/ Orli, and hates Kate's (ha, ha—that rhymed!) guts, so I decided to take that & incorporate it into my story, thus creating an unlikable character.

* * *

Katrina Boswell angrily rushed up the stairs, into her small, dirty quarters. She closed and locked the door (not that it would keep any _intruders _out, such as men desiring her body).

She went to the small writing table, and after lighting a candle, opened the drawer an extracted a pierce of parchment and a feather quill.

She sat in silence for a few moments, filled with only anguish at the dreadful news she had received.

"How could William do this to me?" she wondered in desperation. She remembered that horrid day, about a year ago, when she had, without remorse, turned down Commodore Norrington's proposal, and then determinably gone to find Will.

"But of course, everyone had to intervene", she grumbled heatedly to herself. "Especially that damned pirate", she remembered.

"If only I had spent more time with Will while he was in Port Royal. But no—he was always at the smithy. Does he never stop working? If I had just taken him away from his work for one night—one night only—he would see how much better I am for him..." she mused. "I'm _such _a better match for him than that...that ungrateful little tramp!" she fumed.

In her resentment, she hadn't realized that she had been pressing the plume onto the parchment, and when she looked down, she noticed that a splotch of ink had appeared.

"Damn it!" she cursed, trying to blot the smudge away, but it only made it worse.

"That was my last bit of parchment too. Curse you, Elizabeth!" she threatened, loathing against her yet again. "I can't believe you forced yourself upon Will just to get yourself pregnant! I'll show you..."

With that, Katrina turned the parchment over, and began to hurriedly write on the other side.

"_My dearest William..."_

* * *

As the rest of the week continued on, Will Turner spent all of his time with his beautiful wife and beautiful baby; his two angels.

Elizabeth was feeling much better by the end of the week, having been in bed, though she still had to rest for some time before engaging in regular, more vigorous activity.

She, as well as her husband, was continually amazed and enraptured by their baby girl. Elizabeth loved to hold Jenevieve in her arms as the girl smiled, and gently tugged on the ends of Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth would look into her daughter's deep brown eyes, and then into the eyes of her husband, and the resemblance warmed her heart.

Will felt the same way, and cherished every day and every moment he spent with his family, never wanting the moments to fade. He needed to protect them, he felt.

At night, as he watched Elizabeth sit in the arm chair by the crib, rocking Jenevieve in her arms, and talking softly to her as she fell asleep, Will loved them so strongly, the love surged through his heart.

In the back of his mind, he was afraid—God forbid—of losing them. Perhaps it was because of the fact (of which he had been constantly reminded) that he was a commoner, who had married, pretty much, _royalty_—the Governor's daughter. Another reason Will felt this way was because he knew that Commodore Norrington would never fully get over Elizabeth. And who knows what other people there were that might try to tear them apart.

Because of these feelings which Will received whenever he encountered these tender moments, he would spend a few moments' time with Jenevieve after Elizabeth had settled her down for bed, and then take Elizabeth in his arms with a loving kiss.

Mrs. Turner had once questioned her husband if anything was the matter, of which he answered that nothing was, only giving her another kiss. But Elizabeth understood the love within these kisses, and whispered in his ear,

"We will never part from each other; I love you."

* * *

Indeed, as the end of the week came, so did the arrival of Commodore Norrington back to Port Royal, Jamaica.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he reached his hometown, eager to stretch his legs on land after being on sea for such a length of time.

James quickly dismissed his navy squad, deciding to not give them detailed instructions until the next afternoon. (He actually could not think clearly, for his mind was set upon returning home after checking in with Governor Swann.)

He momentarily reached the Governor's household by horse-drawn carriage. Governor Swann warmly welcomed him into his office. The Commodore informed the Governor that the Turners were wonderful, and gave him the news of Mrs. Turner's healthy, lovely baby girl.

Governor Weatherby Swann was terribly elated, and after voicing his pleasure at the news, briefly notified Norrington that he himself would be departing for France in another week, and James, again would substitute his duties as Governor.

One would think, that Governor Swann would have written in large, bold letters at the top of his will, that Commodore Norrington would be the next Governor of Port Royal. Forget about family members—of course not! No one is as qualified as James Norrington. Well, it is sensible, seeing as Norrington and Swann have the same ideas and morals, such as their protectiveness over Elizabeth, and believing they know what is right for her. However, moving away from that same, monotonous, never-disappearing subject again... (it is the likeness of a dark cloud of doom, surrounding the Turner family...Funny, Governor Swann controls it, and everyone else just follows along with him. However, the strong love between Will and Elizabeth is the likeness of a sun, outshining the dark cloud, and pushing it away.) At any rate...

Norrington politely took his leave of the Governor and alighted once again into the carriage, heading for his home.

He was thankful once he spotted the mansion from the carriage window. He was eager to be home...and to see his wife.

He mildly dreaded the latter, worried of her reaction of him. He had arrived in Port Royal a few hours sooner than expected, as a matter of fact, but that did not very much concern him.

_He looked sorrowfully at his wife. She looked charming; standing there with one hand on her hip, the other hand holding a glass of wine. Her auburn-colored eyes were beseeching of him, yet all he could do was tell her that he must go. Must he? Yes—Governor's orders._

'_What kind of marriage is this!'_

James remembered that evening before he left, and his wife's words still struck him painfully.

The carriage reached the front of the house, and James cleared his head. He gathered his belongings, tipping the driver, and made his way to the front door.

He stared at the large door of deep mahogany, before taking out his silver key, placing it into the lock, and then turning the golden handle, opening the door, and stepping inside.

He set down his things quietly on the marble floor, then removing his jacket, placed it on the coat-hanger.

No sooner had he done this, he heard the sound of barking coming nearer and nearer.

With running, scraping paws, the mutt of a dog came bounding towards him, still barking.

"Well, hello", James said to the tail-wagging dog, and patted him on the head as he stopped barking.

As he bent down to pet the dog, he noticed a trail of muddy paw-prints on the floor.

"Oh, why does Belle let him in the house...?"

"The dog?"

James abruptly stood up, and looked into the eyes of his wife; her strawberry-blonde hair bounced on her shoulders, and her burgundy dress flowed elegantly behind her, as she too stopped and looked at him, one hand on the door frame which led into the dining room.

"Go on outside", she told the dog. He looked at her and whined. "Go", she ordered once again. The dog lowered its head, and retreated to the door, taking the gold key in his mouth that lay on the rug as he went.

She smiled faintly. "Never could break him of that habit."

"Belle", Norrington greeted gently.

"James", she returned.

The two were silent for several brief moments, before James sighed, and said,

"So, you've been kept busy?"

"Yes", she answered quickly, though looked somewhat bothered at the nature of the question. "At the dress shop, you know, and the market, and reading, and the dog..."

She frowned slightly, then looked at him again. "So how was your journey?"

"It was...fine. Just fine." He paused. "Her baby..."

"Oh, James, why are we doing this to ourselves?" Belle crossly interrupted.

"Belle, I'm sorry..." he walked to her, but she pushed him away.

"Belle, did you receive my letter?"

"Of course I received it!" she exclaimed, tears now in her eyes.

"Belle. Belle..."

She finally looked into his eyes. He took her hands, which Belle was about to reject to, but allowed him.

"I love you", he said solemnly.

* * *

After James had spoken those honest words, and few more, Belle calmed, and the couple made their way to the drawing-room.

"Would you care for some tea?" Belle asked. Before James could answer she had already risen and gone to the table, where she poured hot tea into two cups from the teapot.

She set one cup of tea before him, before taking a sip of her own cup, and sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Belle, my dear, again I apologize for all I've done. I _do _love you."

"I know you do James, and I accept your apology. After I read your letter, of course, I was moved..." She took another sip of tea.

"But what was I supposed to do, James? You're always gone."

"On military duties."

"Oh, please don't tell me it's just that, James. Something's keeping you from me."

"Belle, it's not true. Nothing would keep me from you; you're my wife. Especially not the reason that you're thinking."

"And what reason is that?"

"Belle—stop. Drop it."

"Why should I drop it? Is there something you're ashamed of? Tell me. I'd fancy knowing which lass has caused my husband to cheat on me!"

"Belle!" James exclaimed angrily.

She rose, and angrily went out of the room before James could stop her.

"Belle! Please stop! You're being terribly unfair in your accusations!" James called after, as he attempted to catch up with her.

Belle stopped as she reached the top of the staircase. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

James started to go up the stairs after her, but as he reached only half way, he heard a door slam.

He hurried up, and reached their bedroom.

"Belle", he called through the door. There was no answer. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"Belle, please listen to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

(A/N: I know, Norrington doesn't seem like the romantic type, but you've only seen him on duty! Now, you see, _I _have seen him off duty plenty-a-time, and really, he _can _be a devoted person!)

* * *

Commodore Norrington paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. Hour after hour he had stood there and paced and waited for some sort of response from Belle. 

He winced as the grandfather clock loudly announced that it was 2:00 am. Two o'clock in the morning. Twelve hours since he'd arrived home. Eleven hours he'd been waiting.

He had gone to the liberty of bringing a bouquet of red roses to the door of their bedroom, softly entreating his wife to speak to him. There was no answer. Was she even there? Had she left him? For another man? Was the whole mess _her _fault? Was _she_ being the despicable one? Was it _she _who was having an affair?

For, it was not he! No! He had made the grandest mistake, yes; but wasn't she overreacting by treating him this way? Hadn't she received the letter? She said she had. Maybe she _was_ having an affair!

Oh! The despicable little—

No, sorry for disappointment, but no. Certainly not.

And Norrington had brought another bouquet of roses several hours later...and then another...until there was at least thirty-six red and pink roses at the door, all prettied up with ribbon.

Now, as it was 2:16 in the morning, James wondered if his wife was asleep. Of course she was. He heard a dog's bark at the door, and the scratching of nails, and he momentarily resented the yellow mutt for interrupting his vigil.

* * *

But she was not asleep. No, she was wide awake, with the lantern on, and the window open. 

Belle lay on the bed, her face buried in her pillow. The night—or, rather—early morning breeze gave a slight chill, and made the curtains rustle. She placed a hand to her ribs. She had lost weight.

She turned her face towards the window, brushing a tear from her cheek. She had thought of climbing out, unseen. But then she questioned the reasoning behind it. Why would she do such a thing? To punish her supposedly unfaithful husband? Did she know for a fact he had been unfaithful? No. And where would she go? Nowhere. It could be dangerous at night. Something terrible could happen, she thought, as she remembered what fateful thing almost happened to her dear friend, Jade.

She sighed, trying desperately to clear her mind as she closed her eyes. She remained this way for barely a few seconds before her eyes flashed open again.

She could not sleep. No matter how she tried, she could not rest. (A/N: Mayhap she should try _Lunesta. _LOL sorry). Her mind could not come at peace.

Something was nagging at her. True, when she received Norrington's letter from abroad, she was filled with hope.

But as the day to his return drew nearer, she began to lose hope yet again.

But still, she couldn't find it in herself to just _not forgive him._ Or apologize, herself.

As she lay on her back, she felt as if her heart strings were being pulled, and she had to put her hand on her chest to calm the frantic beating.

_What am I doing? _she thought. Subconsciously, she rose from the bed, and stood, her hand over her heart, and walked towards the door most elegantly; her maroon dress flowing behind her. Her silhouette was likened to that of Sleeping Beauty.

She cautiously opened the door and peered into the darkness. The moon shone light through the windows and the grandfather clock clicked and chimed.

She took a step, but silently gasped as she felt something crush under her foot. She bent down, and picked up one of the bouquets of roses, bringing them to her face to smell the sweet fragrance.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she hastened to daub it away. Within the ruby-red roses, Belle noticed a slip of paper. She extracted it, and skimmed through it, only for her vision to be blurred by tear-rimmed eyes again.

Tossing the flowers down as she rose from her knees, she cried again in vain,

"What am I doing!" Though, the cry was barely a whisper, only loud enough for her ears to hear.

She went back into the bedroom, and to the open window, letting the cool air revive her.

"What shall become of me? I love him! I do, I do!" she suddenly murmured, and passionately hurried down the staircase in a flurry, though her footsteps were as light as orange leaves brushing the ground in autumn.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked about fervently. "James!" she called. "James!" But to no avail. She scurried past every room, ardently beseeching him.

She finally reached the front entry, not expecting to find anything. What she did find was the yellow dog, sitting placidly, a few feet from the front door.

"What're you..." she started in a breath, but stopped as the dog came to her and placed a note at her feet before resuming gnawing at the gold key.

She picked it up and began to read it by light of the moon and lightening sky. It was but three o'clock in the morning.

_My dear,_

_Again I beseech you to forgive any wrongs I have committed. I shall say no more until you entreat me to speak right before you. I shall be gone, but—_

Belle could not finish the note. Sinking to the floor, she covered her face with her hands as she wept. The dog offered his comfort by way of whines and licks, but Belle paid no heed, and he wretchedly shuffled off.

After several minutes of this horrid, imperfect, unladylike behaviour, which Belle scolded herself for; she stood and walked back up the stairs, only to retreat to the bedroom again.

* * *

With a sob-like sigh, she closed the door, and stood for several moments, unmoving. 

"Excuse me, dear lady", came a voice.

With a frightened and surprised gasp, Belle spun around, only to see James, _her husband_, sitting on the windowsill.

She was shocked for a split-second, but it was replaced with a feeling of uncontrollable elation as she went towards him, to have him catch her in his arms.

"Oh, James", she muttered, as she wept into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid and narcissistic to treat you this way. I—"

"Shh...It's alright, Belle. I deserved the punishment."

Belle looked up at him.

"Miss Berneray, would you allow me to speak?" he asked gently.

"Well, of course, James", she answered, a bit worriedly.

"I must tell you, in truth, that I have always cared for Elizabeth—Miss Swann." He paused. "Mrs. Turner; which is rightfully and impeccably her namesake. Governor Swann had requested of me to voyage to the household of the Turner's in France, for his daughter was to give birth to her first child. I dutifully obeyed the Governor, of course. I firstly had the intentions of telling Elizabeth that I would always be there if she needed anything, and these feelings took hold of me as I reached their home. But the moment I saw her, all thoughts were erased from me, and when I witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Turner so enamored, I could not resist thinking of you."

Throughout this, Belle had seated herself on the edge of the bed, looking at James, and listening thoughtfully.

"I felt in my heart such a feeling of love and loss. I have always loved you, Belle, and at that moment, I recalled our wedding." He paused, as if recalling it again at that very moment.

"I felt that I had lost you; my dear wife." He turned away momentarily before turning towards her again to meet her eyes. "I could not bear for that to happen, and I could not bear our union being torn apart by superfluous nothings."

He walked to her, and took her hands in his own. He brushed his thumb over her wedding ring, and felt a flash of sanguinity.

"Do you understand, Belle?" he asked, as he looked her in the eyes. "I love you." He dropped his hands. "However, if you have not the same feelings..."

She rose. "I love you, James", she said. "I have forgiven you, though I ask that you will forgive me in return", she continued softly.

"There is naught to be forgiven!" Norrington cried as he embraced her, and then placed a light kiss upon her lips.

She pulled back slowly, then said, "I've missed you terribly." She drew back into his embrace, though only momentarily, for James murmured, "I too", as he kissed her again more passionately.

"I've...missed you as a companion by my side...but...also as a husband."

"And I; you as my wife", Norrington answered as they fell to the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps we have reconciled", Belle whispered breathlessly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry dear, sexy Jack wasn't in this chapter! Je suis fâché! I _promise _Jack will be in the next chapter, and if he isn't, please shoot me without delay. I miss him, too. This predicament was just gnawing à moi. 


	10. Chapter 10

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

AN: I am a BAD person and I forgive you if you blast the bejesus ou' of me with your little cannons and pilfer my weasley black guts out. I know I haven't written in like...5 weeks (cringe) but I've been terribly busy and spending time w/ my family & on a long vacation. I promise I will update continually for the rest of the summer!

Hey, did you see Charlie & the Chocolate Factory? EEh! I loved it!

* * *

"Wotcher, mates! 'Tis _so _good to see you two back in town again, eh?"

James Norrington and Belle Berneray smiled politely at the old sailor, seen frequently around Port Royal. He was of British/Irish decent, and wore a blue seafaring suit.

Belle connected arms with her husband, briefly glancing up at him, before speaking to the sailor.

"Yes, thank you. It's good to be back up and about."

Norrington nodded, smiling, and tipped his hat to the man, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Keepin' up wi' the duties, gov'nor?"

This was probably meant as a joke, but whether or not the seadog really believed Norrington was the governor, you could never tell.

James laughed politely. "Oh yeah. I've obtained a few weeks off to spend with my lovely wife here."

With this, James gave her a kiss.

"Mmm...Mighty well good. Mighty well..."

The sailor stared hard at Belle, then looked back at the Commodore.

"Well, I congratulate ye. She's a terrible pretty 'un, in't she?"

He looked back at Belle. "Care fer a snog, luv?"

Belle blushed to the color of crimson. Norrington actually looked a bit angered for a split-second, but before either of them could say anything, the rogue spoke.

"Jus' jokin', jus' jokin', mates! Honestly, t'was a tease to see ye." He waved his hand in a farewell gesture.

"You just watch yourself there, mate", James called after him as he began to stroll away. "You're lucky I've forgiven you, but next time, I'll have you banged up!"

"Oh, James, please!" Belle gently scolded as they continued on their way. "Of course he was joking!"

"Better have done, miss", Norrington responded to her. Her cheeks were still pink.

"That's what you get for conversing with those from downtown London."

Belle looked at him in moderate surprise.

Norrington raised his eyes emphatically. "And that's a fair warning."

Belle sighed, rolling her eyes, as she wrapped her arm around James's, and they strolled together through the bazaar.

* * *

Jade Rochet strolled up to a kiosk in the midst of the lively marketplace.

She peered at the ornaments and jewelry, and at the dolls that were woven out of a type of tree bark. These she took a fancy to; seeing their unique exquisiteness, with their little dresses made of pretty, beaded cloth, and their hair of yarn, and their eyes of dazzling petite stones.

Just as she picked one of the dolls up, running a finger over the doll's dress, she felt a touch on her back, and a clearing of the throat. She turned around.

"Jack", she greeted pleasurably. She half-frowned, but the corners of her mouth were not able to resist lifting in a smile, for her clear bliss in seeing him. She _was_ annoyed at the pirate, however, for earlier, as they were walking through the village, (while Jack was walking behind her nearly the entire time) at one moment, Jade looked back to tell him something, and he'd disappeared.

"Where have you been?"

Jack only smiled, and answered with a kiss. He then stepped back, and reaching into his pocket, extracted a slip of paper.

Jade lifted her sparkling eyes in question.

"Bumped into Gibbs back there", Jack explained.

"Gibbs? Mais, isn't he avec the crew in...?"

"Aye, Tortuga, he was." He slipped the parchment back into his pocket, then rolled his eyes.

"But apparently, the bloody crew wants me for somethin'...they say it can't wait...And I told 'em...I told 'em I'd be layin' low fer a while with my best mates and my lass, but what do they do? Bloody summon their Captain fer a negotiation o' some sort. Bollocks..."

"Well...must you go?"

"Most likely. Crew's gettin' restless. An' I don't trust 'em to leave Tortuga without my knowledge an' consent. But I might find a way 'round it."

He suddenly dropped the subject, as his eyes averted to the doll in Jade's hands.

For a fleeting moment, Jack was worried, and cautiously asked,

"What's that, then?"

Having forgotten that she was holding the doll, Jade looked at it in remembrance.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought about petite Jenevieve when I saw it."

"Oh..." Jack inwardly sighed in relief. He nodded and recalled the other miscellaneous things Jade had picked up for that baby girl over the past two weeks; playthings, ribbons, a pillow, accessories...

He smirked. "Soon that lassie'll start expectin' things from you, and'll call you Auntie Jade if you keep spoilin' her like tha'."

"Oh, Jack", she shook her head, and placed the doll back on the table. "Elle c'est trop adorable."

Jack felt the tinge of motherliness emanating from her...maybe it was auntiness?

Clearing his head of these thoughts, he took her arm. "Are you ready then, love?"

"Oui. Monsieur Turner is probably wondering what's taken so long. And you must tell me more about this venture you've been called to take part in."

Jack sighed. "We'll discuss it at the house."

Jade was curious at Captain Sparrow's tone, but did not question the matter further until they reached the Turner's household.

Jack himself was questioning the matter over in his mind. He had left specific instructions with the crew—and especially Gibbs, who was in charge of the lot. So it must be something important. Was it just another negotiation? Or was it something more? Whatever it was, Gibbs didn't want to go on into details about it, and he was in a mighty hurry by the looks of it, only giving Jack the note, and telling him to get to Tortuga quickly.

* * *

"Ah, Monsieur Sparrow, Mademoiselle Rochet, you're just in time", the butler welcomed the couple as he let them in. "Monsieur and Madame Turner and just sitting to tea in the dining room, and they would be pleased if you would join them."

"Merci—"

"Thank you", Jack and Jade answered, and left with a nod towards the dining hall.

As they entered, they saw Will and Elizabeth sitting at the table by the window, looking happy as they spoke to each other. Sunlight poured through the window, lighting the room, and making it a beautiful setting.

Elizabeth was still dressed in nightgown and robe, all of Will's doing, certainly. Within but a moment, he looked up and saw Jack and Jade, and rose to greet them. Elizabeth made to stand as well, but Will fussed about his wife, insisting that she stay put and relax, for she needed rest in her recuperating condition.

"What a pleasant surprise. We'd been wondering where you two got off to this morning", Elizabeth greeted smilingly.

"Just made our way around town. Pilfering an' the like", Jack answered.

"Tsk, tsk..." Elizabeth murmured.

"How are you feeling? And how is Jenevieve?" Jade asked as she sat down next to Mrs. Turner.

"Oh, I'm very well, I must say." She glanced towards Will, who was pouring the tea. "But my iniquitous husband won't let me out and about on such a gorgeous day."

"Elizabeth", Will reproved gently, as he set a cup of tea in her hands, and in turn, set cups of tea before Jack and Jade.

"Anyway", Elizabeth continued. She then paused. "Oh Will", she started up again as he sat down and took a drink from his cup.

He lifted his gaze to her. "Mmm?"

"Did I tell you father is going to be along in a few weeks?"

"No, you didn't", Will responded a bit warily. Jack suddenly turned wary as well.

"Well, unless he gets delayed, of course."

"Knock on wood, mate", Jack elbowed Will, and muttered in his ear.

Will gave a light chuckle, but shook his head.

Elizabeth noticed the gesture, and was about to comment, when Jack cleared his throat.

"Speaking of delays..." He looked towards Elizabeth, and said, in attempt to flatter her, "'Lizbeth, luv." His attempt didn't work as much as it used to...

"I might be reported in the midst of one as we speak."

"Oh, Jack", Jade exclaimed. "What was that mess you were speaking of that made us so late?"

His eyes seemed to darken, and he looked as if he thoroughly disliked embarking upon the subject. He spoke, nonetheless.

"Well, of course, I was told by ol' Mr. Gibbs, tha' I'm needed to come down to Tortuga immediately..."

These words sent Elizabeth into a flurry. "You have to leave, Jack? Now?" She clasped and unclasped her fingers. "I know I shouldn't expect you to stay long..."

Will drew Jack aside. "Jack, I know it has been two weeks, which is quite the longest time in a while you've been on land, but we talked about this."

"I know, mate..."

"Listen, Jack. At any other time, you leaving would be fine. But under the circumstances..." he glanced over at his wife. "Elizabeth's recovering; she's taking care of our baby; she's just getting back into the swing of things. In this state of vulnerability, who knows if bloody Norrington'll make his way back here...And her father as well. If he starts hammering her with questions, and rubbing it in some more about me..."

He sighed. "She just can't handle that stress right now."

"Will, mate, I understand."

"I just..." He ran a hand through his hair. "With me going back to work full-time tomorrow, Elizabeth will be here with our baby from morning till night everyday...And at this point, I'm worried about her. About her safety..."

"Alright..."

"So, Jack, you know—if you could stay just a bit longer to make sure everything's alright. Then I'll have the courage to trust the housekeeper and the butler."

"Jesus Will! Dump all this bloody pressure on me, eh? Already got one lass to monitor; now ye want me to keep tabs on yours?"

Will looked taken aback for a second.

Jack rose to his feet. "I'll do what I can, savvy?"

"My, look at the time", Jack murmured as he glanced at the grandfather clock, which timed half-past four. "I'd best be off to the docks to see what I can do about my sudden expected departure."

Will and Elizabeth bid him farewell; afterwards, Elizabeth rushed to the nursery to check on Jenevieve, who was sleeping peacefully.

Jade accompanied Jack to the door.

He gave her a kiss goodbye, but before he departed, Jade placed a hand upon his arm, stopping him.

"What really is the nature if this, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "Look, darling, I'm not sure meself, but after I have this meeting with Gibbs, I'll know everythin'. An' I have a feeling it's something underhanded tha' only Captain Jack Sparrow can handle", he said with a smirk.

"Alright, just come back soon."

With a roguish I-can't-believe-you're-worried-about-this;-I'm-Captain-Jack-Sparrow smile, he lifted his hat, and murmured, "Tah", before closing the door behind him.

Jade breathed out as the door closed, and leaned back against it, sighing, then retreated back to the dining hall, only to find it empty.

After taking another sip of her half-finished tea, she quietly peered into the nursery, whence she found Will and Elizabeth playing with their daughter. Jade was happily invited to take part.

* * *

Elle c'est trop adorable: She is too adorable


	11. Chapter 11

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

Jack strode out onto the docks, and into the lowering sun. He was actually quite agitated for a number of reasons.

He finally allowed himself to understand the multiple concerns of William Turner, but in regard to most of Will's worries, Jack thought them frivolous and unnecessary precautions. Of course Norrington wasn't going to come back! Like a dog, with it tail between its legs...please!

But then again, Jack had to remind himself, Will had no idea of that "incident" between him and Norrington during the proximity of Jenevieve's birth. Jack smirked to himself, thinking about how close Norrington was to being dead by his gunshot. Jack would never be able to forgive the Commodore for anything.

He walked out to the middle of the pier, restively expecting Gibbs to appear, and within moments, that is what occurred.

"Jack!" he called as he, running, approached him.

"What is the meaning o' this, eh?" Jack questioned him.

"We've been offered a proposition, Cap'n."

"Proposition?"

"Aye—a money-makin' proposition ter be certain..."

"And why must I be involved in it? Pintel an' Ragetti can surely handle it by themselves...Well, I'm not so confident about Ragetti, but..."

Gibbs was about to explain, but said instead, "Jack, I think we should speak o' this over a pint o' rum. Just like ol' times, eh?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, it must be important, then."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs found a secluded bar just a short way from the docks, and Jack ordered up two flagons of rum. 

After taking a swig as they seated themselves at a table in the corner, Jack spoke.

"Now, what's the story? An' it better be worth it."

Gibbs shrugged, giving a long sigh. "The crew's pretty keen on this one, Cap'n. And we need yer negotiation skills ter make the deal."

Jack was a bit exasperated, but couldn't help feeling pleased with himself—he _was _brilliant at negotiating and getting exactly what he wanted.

"What's the urgency?"

Gibbs looked around him, and then leaned in closer to Jack, making sure no one else would hear.

"Well, rumor has it that the Captain o' the _Bounty..."_

Jack recognized the name—one of his great rival ships.

"Is takin' a visit to Tortuga, fer want of drink 'n food, 'n mostly, pleasurable comp'ny. Now, he an' his mutinous crew 'ave been said to 'ave struck a gold mine in the White Sea, an' Lieutenant Bligh is havin' it up fer the takin'...provided he gets somethin' just as valuable in return. So..." Gibbs drawled. "What d'ye say, Cap'n?"

Jack Sparrow hated to admit it to himself, but the temptation to hit the high seas was growing quite great. And he would finally have a chance to face up to one of the great seafarers.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, 'tis an opportunity, I confess."

Gibbs nodded eagerly.

"But the White Sea..."

"Oh, come now, Captain! 'Tis a once in a lifetime opportunity we 'ave here!" Gibbs exclaimed, banging his mug on the table.

"What about the bloody responsibilities I 'ave here, Gibbs, ye idiot?"

"Captain..." Gibbs murmured, in a subdued apologetic way.

"What would Bootstrap's son think o' me? Wait—don't answer that. Typical Captain Jack Sparrow..." He looked back at Gibbs, who didn't respond.

"Is there somethin' yer not tellin' me?" Jack questioned. "Yer not keepin' things from me, are ye?" Jack looked at him accusingly, taking another drink.

"No, Cap'n! S'just such a chance...We haven't come across this since the treasure of the Isle de Muerta, Cap'n", Gibbs finished in a low voice.

Jack gave a long sigh. "I'll think it over, an' you can give the crew my answer at dawn tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded.

"Tortuga?"

"Aye", Gibbs answered.

"How did ye get here?"

Gibbs smirked. "Filched a small ship easy off a drunken loony."

"Ah" Jack gave a small bow. "That's the way to do it."

"Learned from the best."

"Alrigh'—I'll meet ye at the docks when the sun comes up, savvy?"

Gibbs tipped his hat to him. "Savvy."

Jack let Gibbs depart, while he lingered for a few moments, finishing off his rum.

This was all quite tempting; even though he was sure Gibbs hadn't filled him in on all the details. He'd just have to go and see for himself...

* * *

Jack quietly let himself into the house. He jumped as the clock loudly chimed, announcing that it was 8:00 pm. He gave a low whistle. Perhaps he'd lingered in that bar a tad too long... 

The house was very silent. Candles were lighted in the living room, but other than that, the house was dim and becoming still darker as the night wore on. To Jack, of course, it was still in the early hours in the evening.

He walked down the long hallway; the only sound, his boots softly clunking with each step. He reached the door of his room, which was slightly ajar, and was about to come in, when he paused at the doorway. Jade's back was to him.

Two candles were lighted on the bedside table, which made half the room light, and the other half overcast with shadow. Jade was by the bed, folding some garments. Her curls of hair were twisted up by pins; some ringlets had fallen loose and cascaded prettily down her back. She wore a thin crème blouse, with fringes of lace on the hem, the sleeves going just over her shoulders, and a flowing, silk, azure skirt. This was topped-off with a black belt, which was settled upon Jade's nearly non-existing hips. With a smirk, Jack noticed that the belt was his.

Jack crept silently up to her, before placing his hands on her waist and whispering in her ear, "Suits ye marvelously, love."

Jade gasped in surprise, dropping the shirt she had been folding on the floor. She was about to turn around, when Jack kissed her bare neck.

"I was wondering when you'd get back", she murmured, then turned to face him.

"Apologies, madame."

"Well what took so long?" Jade questioned. "What's happened?"

"I'll tell ye after I do somethin'..."

"Jack..."

But she could say nothing more, for Jack kissed her gratifyingly.

After a few moments, he broke from the kiss, sighing, "'T'was long overdue."

Jade smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Jack down with her.

"You owe me an explanation."

"Certainly", he replied. "Well...I'm off on a business venture on the morrow, and I'll be back before ye'll even know I was gone", he said quickly.

"You're leaving?" she exclaimed, her eyes flecked with worry.

"Aye. You know how Pintel an' Ragetti get...and I _am _Captain Jack Sparrow, after all", he replied, a hint of pride in his deep brown eyes.

"Oui", she answered. "Toutefois, what about Monsieur Turner et Elizabeth...?"

"Oh, I'm _sure _they'll be ruddy well peachy without me buggering them."

Jade frowned a bit.

"It's fine", Jack reassured. "They're getting along perfectly without me around, and" he caught the look in Jade's eye. "Yes, I am informing ol' Will about my departure. He shan't be too upset over it—it is a lovely transaction, and Miss Swann is perfectly safe, now that" he leaned in closer to Jade, and whispered, "We've thoroughly (though not as thoroughly as I would have liked) disposed of Sir Pompous."

Jade slowly nodded. "Well, you've all planned this out."

"Most definitely." He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "You alright?"

"Mmm-hmm", she said, pressing her lips together. She felt his eyes on her, and after a moment, looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing your beauty."

"Oh Jack", she sighed, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her, and they lay down on the bed. "How long will you be gone?"

"'Bout 3 weeks."

"That long? I'll miss you far too much, you know", she whispered despondently. She sat up. "Peut-être...Oui! I'll come with you, Jack."

"No, no, no, no, no..." he affirmed, pulling her back down beside him. "S'far too dangerous fer a lass such as yerself to get mixed up in the business that's goes on in Tortuga."

"Come on, Jack!"

"'Tis true! I tell you—it's strictly business an' pleasure on tha' spit of land, an' both trades are risky", he continued warningly.

"And pure pirates, et de la sorte, are the ones that can manage, then?"

"That's the ticket, love! You're really catchin' on now, ye see?"

She frowned, and sighed. Jack leaned over her. "Per'aps this will hold you over until I return", he roguishly suggested as he kissed her passionately, causing her to gasp as he slipped his hands under her blouse.

* * *

Toutefois: However 

Peut-être: Maybe

et de la sorte: and of the sort

Okay...my eyes are like going out on me, so I'll give you chapter 12 tomorrow. I took so long to write this chapt. because I didn't get the scenario right, and I had to watch Pirates a couple of times for inspiration. Well, tah, and good night.


	12. Chapter 12

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

Jack strolled into the kitchen, checking his compass, and with relief, saw that it was pointing west. He stopped at the counter, placing the compass atop it, and then commenced examining his pistol.

"Jack?"

He looked up. "Ah, Will! Jus' the person I wanted to see."

"You're up bright and early. Off somewhere?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I'm off to work."

"Startin' up again today, are ye?"

"Aye", Will responded, slipping his coat on. "And what about you?"

"Well, I have to be off to Tortuga fer a spell." He paused. "Ye understand?"

Will finished fastening the clasp on his coat, then answered, "Well, Jack, I know I can't deprive you of all your pirate iniquities" He gave a slight laugh. "So I'll let this one slide."

"Much appreciation, mate", Jack bowed. "How's lovely Mrs. Turner an' the little one this morning?"

Will smiled. "Asleep." He sighed. "Ah, Jack, you don't know how much more joy that little girl has brought into my life..."

"Oh, Will", Jack murmured, slapping him on the back. "Don't get all sentimental on me now. Elizabeth just douses me with sentiment."

"Ah, yes, Jack—I would hate for you to get too emotional there", Will riposted, as he made his way to the front door.

Jack clapped his hand on Will's shoulder. "Alright, mate. You and Elizabeth take care o' yerselves whilst I'm gone, savvy? 'Tis three weeks, but I know how much trouble one like you can get into...'specially with Bootstrap in yer veins. Don't do anythin' stupid!"

Will nodded impatiently.

"An' make sure Miss Jenevieve behaves fer her Uncle Jack..."

"Oh, _Uncle Jack_, is it?" Will smirked.

"Lay off", Jack growled. "An', make sure Jade..."

"You know Miss Rochet is welcome in our home, Jack. It's a pleasure to have her, and Liz and Jen just adore her."

"Well, thank ye, mate." The clock chimed. "I'd best be off", Jack concluded, tipping his hat, and exiting the front door.

"Safe journey!" Will called. Jack waved his hand inattentively behind him as he continued down the hill, on to the docks, where he would meet Gibbs and start the voyage back to ol' Tortuga...

* * *

"...Tortuga. _This is _Tortuga, missy, if ye haven' noticed!"

"I _have _bloody noticed, goddamnit!" Katrina screeched vehemently. She had her hands on her hips as she angrily argued with the bartender, Jasper.

"Well", he gave a sarcastic laugh. "If ye think yer goin' to lure yer bleedin' sweet'eart 'ere..."

"Look—I'm doin' what it takes", Katrina hissed, surreptitiously putting her hand in her pocket to make sure the letter was still there. "Will's got to be miserable with that bloody hag..."

She pursed her lips, loathing Elizabeth more and more.

"In't she yer bloody cousin?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So what? And what right do you 'ave to get into my bleedin' family affairs anyway?" Katrina retorted.

"Hey!" he growled, leaning over the bar, and tugging her forward by the top of her dress.

"_Yer _the bar slut 'ere; I'm the boss." He jerked her back. "That clear? Cause if it's not..."

His gaze traveled to a table in the corner of the bar. "There's a whole group o' drunkards who would gladly 'ave you."

"But I'm off work..."

He snapped his fingers. "One more wisecrack like that, and _that's _how quickly you'll be back on work."

Katrina was about to respond, but Jasper snarled, "Get outta my sight!"

Without another word, Katrina hurried up the rickety, wooden staircase, and into her small bedroom, locking the door.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She'd get Will...one way or another...

* * *

Jade was curled up in a chair, a mug of hot tea in her hands, and a cloak about her shoulders as she watched the rain pelt against the window.

She tapped her fingers nervously on the side of the teacup. "Oh, I hope Jack is alright", she reflected to herself, as she thought how horrid the weather must be out on the seas. It was nearly 8:00 am now, and Jack and his crew had left at least two hours ago.

Jack had awakened her at the crack of dawn, bidding her farewell. She had fallen back asleep, but had reawakened just a short time ago.

Will had left as well, to restart his work in the Blacksmith/Jeweler shop, just shortly after Jack's departure.

"Jade?" a voice inquired.

Jade rose to see Elizabeth walking towards her, dressed in her night robes, as she cradled Jenevieve in her arms.

"Bon matin", Jade greeted, smiling, as she walked towards them.

Elizabeth gave her a slight embrace. "I was just getting some milk for her." She set Jenevieve in the extra cradle and crossed over to the kitchen.

"Bonjour, petite", Jade whispered gently to the waking babe. "Oh, Elizabeth, I left you some tea on the counter."

"Oh, thank you", Elizabeth answered as she reentered the living, holding the mug in one hand, and the bottle of milk in the other.

"It's a tad liberating, isn't it?" Elizabeth said with a smile, as she gave Jenevieve the milk. "Being free of our men towering and fussing over us."

Jade laughed. "I'd dare say so!"

"Where is Captain Sparrow, anyway? Tortuga?" Elizabeth guessed.

Jade nodded.

"Really?" Elizabeth murmured in moderate surprise.

"Do you know of it?" Jade asked.

Elizabeth laughed a bit. "Only what I've heard from Will and Jack's conversations. Will won't speak of it at all. He only said that the memory of going shall always linger in his mind."

"I can't be that dire of a place can it?"

"Well, they're probably just conserving our innocence", Elizabeth sighed as Jenevieve finished the bottle.

"Mmm."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Sparrow will get into plenty of tomfoolery while he's there, so he'll have plenty of stories to tell us about it when he returns", Elizabeth assured with a gentle smile.

* * *

Indeed...Jack was not yet aware of what was in store for him when he would finally reach the good ol' land where men never felt unwanted...

In fact, he felt the change in the wind (well, literally, since the seas were rocking tumultuously in the ferocious rainstorm) and his compass was spinning rapidly.

What was Gibbs (or Pintel and Ragetti) not telling him?

* * *

Bon matin: Good morning 


	13. Chapter 13

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

Thanks very much for all the reviews!

* * *

"So, what have you lovely ladies been up to all day?" Will Turner asked with a warm smile, as he sat down at the head of the dining table. Elizabeth and Jade sat to the right and left of him. He had returned home from work just a few minutes before, being greeted with a kiss from his wife, and stream of French poetry from Jade, as she came to welcome him at the door, holding Jenevieve in her arms.

Jade, of course, was murmuring sweet nothings to Jen, but once she saw Will, she blushed slightly, and greeted him amiably, the gesture which he returned, and then gave Jen a kiss before Elizabeth tucked her in for bed.

The three of them sat down in the dining room, about to consume a light supper, and then indulge themselves in having a cup of mint tea.

"Oh, nothing too strenuous. _Don't worry_", Elizabeth replied with slight discontent, but smiled nonetheless, and placed her wedding ring-adorned hand atop Will's.

"Oui", Jade said, after taking a small bite of a strawberry. "We were sewing, and watching the rain, and talking..."

"Yes, gossiping", Elizabeth agreed, grinning.

Will gently shifted his hand under Elizabeth's. "Please don't let me guess what you were so importantly tittle-tattling." He eyed them both disapprovingly.

"Oh, what better is there for a woman to do other than discuss the latest scandals of the town?" Elizabeth exclaimed, as if it were a right-of- passage.

Will looked to Jade. "And do you believe in this, Miss Rochet?"

Jade smiled. "I'm sorry to say that I must agree with your wife, Mr. Turner."

"And what is the good of this chatter and spreading around rumors?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well darling, the first and most important reason is: we're getting back at them", Elizabeth explained.

"Getting...back?"

"Yes, Will. Don't you see?"

Will look perplexed.

Elizabeth sighed. "Do you remember when _we_ were the ones the women were gossiping about? Our huge _scandal?"_

"Uh...we?"

"Yes, Will—_us_, as a couple."

"Ehm..."

"When we were really seeing each other after coming back from our little adventure last—", Elizabeth started, her voice slightly raised, as if appalled that Will could not get and recall what she was saying to him.

"Yes, yes, yes", Will cut in. "Go on."

"Well, my point is, Jade and I..." She looked over at Jade, who was watching the couple banter with a look of pleasurable serenity in her gaze. "Find satisfaction in doing these things, for the sole purpose that we get to be in _their _shoes, and _they _get to find out what it was like to be in ours."

Will gave a nod. "Ah."

"She's perfectly right", Jade answered to his glance.

"So, do you understand now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Completely, love", Will resigned, giving her a kiss.

"I knew you would", Elizabeth responded. "And we have quite the scandal to tell him of, haven't we?" she continued to Jade.

"Oh, it's quite an interesting tale", she answered.

"Do tell", Will beckoned amusedly.

"Well", Elizabeth started exuberantly. "The latest scandal that's spread about here, is one about this high-strung girl—woman—wench—"

"Elizabeth!" Will interjected, clearly aghast at her language.

"Anyway", she continued, taking no notice. "This girl is attempting, by any means possible, to woo her long-lost love away from—oh, you won't believe this! You finish, Jade. It's despicable."

Jade complied, finishing, "Away from her own cousin, who by the way, is happily married to that very 'long-lost amour', and even has children with him."

"Isn't that just dreadful", Elizabeth murmured, turning to Will again.

"Most dreadful."

"Will", she tapped his hand, to which he replied in tsk-tsking.

Jade laughed a bit, then excused herself from the table as she cleared her dish.

"Well, darling, I'm sure beautiful ladies such as yourselves may find better use of your time", Jade was within earshot of Will speaking to Elizabeth.

"Better use of our time? And what would I do instead?"

"Well", he smiled. "I might have an idea." He leaned in, giving Elizabeth a loving kiss.

"Good idea, Mr. Turner", Elizabeth expressed amusement and smiled.

"Better than gossiping about the desperation and despicability of—"

Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss. "Much better."

* * *

Jade entered the dining room again, gently clearing her throat. Having put her empty teacup in the sink, and glancing over at the adoring couple, she was filled with emotion. Her heart went to them and their happiness, and she thought upon that rumor they had just recently discussed. What kind of woman would go so far in hating her family to stoop that low? To pine after her cousin's husband? Hopefully, it was _just _a rumor.

Jade brushed these thoughts aside as Will and Elizabeth rose.

"I believe I'll go...get some fresh air on the balcony", she said.

"Oh, yes...fine. Are you going to be alright?" Will asked.

"Oui", Jade nodded. "I'll be turning in for the night soon anyway."

"Alright, then. Have a good night, Miss Rochet."

"'Night, Jade", Elizabeth bided her, and Jade departed them, and as she voiced, headed to the balcony.

The truth was that Jade was beginning to worry over Jack. She missed him, and wished that she had left with him. How could she bare life without him for nearly a month? And would she be able to continue imposing like this upon Mr. and Mrs. Turner? Yes, she had befriended dear Elizabeth, but she hadn't spent nearly as much time with Will since the wedding.

She stood out on the terrace, letting the cool, dusk breeze catch her curls, and blow them away from her face. She sighed gently and closed her eyes, hoping that Jack's journey was going smoothly. He never did tell her what exactly made him feel that change in the wind...

* * *

Elizabeth straightened a few pillows on the settee and turned on a lamp in the living room.

"Liz?"

"Yes", she replied as she stood facing him.

He smiled and took her hands.

Elizabeth pouted a bit. "What's on your mind, Will?"

"I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

He didn't answer, but merely replied, "Hurry, it's getting late." He took her hand and led her out the front door.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried breathlessly as they started down the hill. "Where are we going?"

He suddenly stopped, and stepped behind her, putting his hand over her eyes.

"Will...What in the world?" Elizabeth murmured, trying to turn back to face him, but Will only pushed her forward, still obscuring her vision.

"Sshh", he breathed at her neck, and continued to guide her. "We're almost there."

Elizabeth was about to speak, but just smiled instead.

After a few more paces, she felt that she was stepping on sand...and...was that...the ocean? Very near by?

"Will?"

"Alright", he said, and lifted his hand.

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped as she looked about her. She was on the beach, just paces from the water's edge, looking at one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. "Oh, Will..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We haven't done this since...since..."

"Since before we were married."

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes. Oh, it's so beautiful."

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"I love it. Watching the most beautiful sunset with my husband...nothing could be more perfect."

"I'm glad."

"I love you." She lightly kissed him, then broke away, and scurried down towards the waves, getting near enough so that the water brushed her feet, but screeched as the water came above her ankles.

Will smiled at her, suddenly reminiscing about his and Elizabeth's adolescent-hood. They would sneak out at this same time, just as the sun set in Port Royal, and Elizabeth would dance near the waves. Of course, Will warned her that her father would be angry if they were caught, but she just laughed, not caring that the bottom of her dress was getting wet and her hair was falling down...

And Will watched her now, in a light cotton gown, with her wavy curls loose and flowing in the breeze as she danced along the beach at sunset. This vision of her was perfect, and Will just continued to gaze at her in awe, even when she spoke his name.

Will snapped back out of his reverie as she ran up the beach towards him, and into his arms.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, when we were young. You."

Elizabeth smiled. "And through all these years, since we were ten years old, you've always remembered that I loved sunsets on the beach."

"Indeed I have."

She lifted her eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, I missed you. And you're my wife. That's worth celebrating."

"Oh, Will", she sighed, leaning into his embrace. "Do we deserve to be this happy?"

"Oh, more than deserve it, my love. We've gone to hell and back just to test our devotion..."

She laughed. "That is true! But I'm happy; we are together now, and nothing in the world could tear us, our family, apart."

Will kissed her. "We'll soon have to bring Jenevieve here to see the sunsets, won't we, darling?"

"Oh, we _must_. They're lovely..."

"Just like you and she."


	14. Chapter 14

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me. Really bad..."

"Gibbs, what the bloody hell are ye doin'?" Jack snapped irritably, as he continued to look towards the horizon as he steered the ship.

"Oh, uh..." Gibbs stuttered, unaware that Jack had heard him.

"Not stealin' me tune now, are ye?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cap'n!"

"Good, then."

Gibbs was just turning to walk away, when he was called upon again.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, Cap'n?" he stopped and turned back.

"The White Sea."

Gibbs expected Jack to continue, but when he said no more, Gibbs murmured, "What do ye think of it, Cap'n?"

"S'awfully far from where we're normally berthed, eh Gibbs?"

"Well, in a matter of—in a sense..." he paused. "Yer...yer not sayin' ye can't take the voyage are...are ye Cap'n?" he asked cautiously, in a slightly surprised way.

"'Course not", Jack retorted. "S'no question of the longevity o' the voyage. I'tis, actually: why have I, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, not heard of such a treasure in the White Sea, while all the rest of you had?"

"Well, Cap'n ye hadn't been out on sea fer quite some time an' the news prob'ly hadn' o' reached ye..."

"Not reached me!" Jack swung around indignantly. "Preposterous! Poor excuse, indeed!"

He checked his compass, then quickly snapped it shut.

"Where's it from? Russia?"

Gibbs looked at him blankly for a moment, until Jack urged, "The treasure?"

"Oh...I wouldn't be the one ter know, Jack. Tha's a question ye'll have to get answered from the Cap'n o' the _Bounty_ 'imself when we get there."

"Aye", Jack muttered softly, ending the conversation and Gibbs had the cue to leave the Captain to think in peace.

"Ah, damn it all", he murmured to himself. "I'll 'ave a word with _the Cap'n o' the Bounty_ alrigh'. Bloke can 'ave a word er two with me pistol. Think he can win a bloody negotiation, can he? Hah! He's talkin' to Captain Jack Sparrow! Jack Sparrow, savvy!" Jack shouted to the wind.

"Jesus...what the bloody 'ell's wrong with me", he muttered after feeling like he had completely lost himself. "Better question yet—what's wrong with me compass?"

The compass was beginning to spin madly in circles.

Jack rolled his eyes up to the sky, giving a beleaguered sigh.

Should he have told Will, or shouldn't he? Well, no of course not—the words came from Pintel and Ragetti! And were they trustworthy enough? Especially in that highly inebriated state? But the second they muttered that they were having a ball in Tortuga with the 'gracious lassies', and they slipped the name of one to him...

No...She? It couldn't be the same lass. Definitely not. Come now, she was supposed to have disappeared months ago...

_But..._did disappearing really mean...?

Nonetheless, Jack decided he would get a hold of the two pirates when he arrived—see if they'd happened to pay a visit to Scarlet...

* * *

"Well...Captain!" Gibbs clasped a hand upon his shoulder. "We've made record time this go 'round, 'aven't we?"

"We _have_, mate! Aye! This calls fer celebratin'! Where's the rum, man?" Jack drawled as he stepped off the just-docked _Pearl._

"Eh...we've run clear out, Cap'n."

"Wha'?"

"Out, Cap'n!"

"Absurd!" Jack differed. "We 'ad what? 50 flasks of it...?"

"Don't worry, Captain", a seductive voice murmured close to him. "We have plenty for you...free of charge."

Jack looked into the deep blue eyes of the temptress; the eyes lined in black (much like Jack's), the curve of a smile upon the red lips that matched the flaming red hair...and his eyes wandered to the tight corset...

"Miss Scarlet", he acknowledged, and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to see ye."

"Definitely, Jack", she murmured, pressing her body to his, all the while entwining her hands into the sash of his belt. She then smiled devilishly as she reached into the bosom of her corset, taking out a tiny gold key, and placing it in Jack's hand. "Come to my room", she whispered, before pressing her ruby lips against his.

He pushed her away, saying rather politely, "Sorry luv—I'm taken."

She looked disbelieving for a second, but then, before Jack could expect it, she had slapped him hard across the face.

"Damn ye, Sparrow! Who is it then, tonight? Sibyl? Jezebel?" With a vicious glare, she turned on her heel and stalked off into the crowded streets of Tortuga, not before wrenching the key back from Jack.

Jack cleared his throat, fingering the side of his face.

"And again, Jack, again", Gibbs muttered at his side.

"I know, I know", Jack answered with a _Hey-what-can-I-say—I'm-Captain-Jack-Sparrow_ shrug.

"Well, Jack, ye'll be meetin' with the Captain tomorrow since we made early time, so..."

"We'll find Pintel and Ragetti, an' the rest o' them", Jack affirmed. "Then, we'll 'ave some drinks. We can sleep on the Pearl."

"Aye, Cap'n."

* * *

"Excusez-moi, madame?"

Jade turned around. "Oui?"

She was facing a nice-looking young man; his long auburn hair was tied back, and he wore working attire, much in the same fashion as Mr. Turner's.

He smiled. "Vous êtes beau." (_You are beautiful )_

She smiled at the flattery. "Oh, merci monsieur..."

"Trop beau." He took her hand. (_Too beautiful)_

"Monsieur..." Jade attempted to draw her hand away, but he continued to hold it.

"Venez avec moi", he ordered. (_Come with me)_

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît..." she protested.

"Il y a rien à avoir peur de", he murmured with a laugh, (_There is nothing to be afraid of) _as he took a tighter hold around her wrist and lightly pulled her forward.

"Pardon, monsieur!" Jade exclaimed as she yanked away from him. "Je ne sais pas quivous êtes, et vous n'avez aucun droit...!"

_(I don't know who you are, and you have no __right to...)_

"Que est cet causerie de non-sens, puis?" he interrupted with a loutishly. _(What is this talk of nonsense, then?). _"Qui je suis n'est pas important." _(Who I am is not important)_

The Frenchman turned and walked a circle around Jade, surveying her.

"Ce qui est important..." _(What is important...) _He grasped her wrist again firmly, and pulled her to him. "Est que vous appartenez dans beaucoup..." _(Is that you belong in much) _he paused with a grin as he brushed his hand briefly across her jaw line. "Meilleure compagnie." _(Better company)_

Jade's eyes flashed angrily as she struggled away form his grasp and backed away from the mysterious man.

"Obtenez loin de moi, vous monstre!" she shrieked _(Obtain far from me, you monster!), _bringing up her hand to hit him.

He grabbed the hand, and growled, "Vous pensez je laisserai juste une jolie chose comme vous desserrez pour être défilé autour et utilisé par un escroc? Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas vu le homme vous forcer autour de la ville." (_You think I would just let a pretty thing like you loose to be raveled around and used by a swindler? Do not think that I did not see the man forcing you around the city)_

Jade was breathing heavily now, filled with trepidation. "Qui l'enfer sont vous? Que voulez-vous avec moi?" _(Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?)_

He gave a cold laugh. "Est-ce que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, doux rose?"

_(Did I already answer this question, sweet rose?)_

"Oui!" (Laughingly) "Mon nom n'est pas important. Et peut-être vous pouvez deviner ce que je veux... _avec vous_."

_(My name is not important. And perhaps you can guess what I want...**with you**.)_

The man let the last two words linger meaningfully as he said them.

Jade gave him a look of horror.


	15. Chapter 15

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

Sorry for the cliffhanger! School got in the way...

* * *

"Je vous ai observé Mademoiselle...vous a observé ainsi soigneusement... et j'ai décidé", he murmured, firmly placing his hands upon her shoulders.

_(I observed you Miss...observed you thus carefully...and I decided)_

He looked as if he were going to continue, but paused, then smiled.

"Vous savez qui je suis". _(You know who I am) _He was quite serious.

When Jade didn't respond, he murmured, "Certainement... votre mere ne vous a dit...? No?" _(Certainly...didn't your mother say to you...? No?) _He shrugged. "Très bien."

He inclined closer to her, so that she felt his breath on her face.

C'est vous que je veux, Mademoiselle Rochet!" _(It is you whom I want, Ms Rochet!)_

Jade cried out in frightened disgust, about to strike the revolting brute where it would hurt him, when—

"Serge! Is that you?"

Jade gasped tearfully in hope and surprise as the man abruptly let her ago, and spun around. They were both facing the silhouette of William.

"Mr. Turner!" Jade was sure she shouted, but her throat seemed to have closed up on her, and all that escaped her was a ragged breath.

"Mr. Turner", the brute of a man said in perfect English, with not a hint of an accent.

Jade's head was spinning as she watched Mr. Turner and the man congenially shake hands as if...as if they were rather well acquainted with each other...and...And were amis?

"_Ah, yes, I meant to compliment you on your work tod—"_

Jade was having trouble breathing...she stumbled back, her hand at her throat...she felt so very faint...

_Ha ha ha...Ha ha ha! Yes, very fine—"_

She had her back turned to them...she could hear their voices echoing through her pounding head...her pounding heart...

Her heart...! She sobbed. Where was it? It was gone! Gone with...with the man she loved...!

Taking a deep breath, she turned back around...

"Will!" she screeched in consternation.

"Miss Rochet!" he acknowledged with a smile. "You've met Serge? He works under me at the Blacksmith's."

"Yes, how do you do, Ma'am?" the man gazed at her as if just noticing her presence, and smiled, his blue eyes piercing threateningly right through her.

Her empty heart was beating uncontrollably fast now...her head was spinning, and her eyes felt blurred with tears...

And she was frightened. Just frightened. The hot afternoon glaring sun was only worsening the situation as it shined into her eyes...she felt ill.

She didn't know what to do. She had not the strength to decide.

She brushed her hand over her eyes to clear them and wash away her dizziness, and mechanically extended her hand as the brute extended his.

She met his eyes as she took shallow breaths. He kept those piercing blue eyes on hers as he bent down slightly and he took her hand, gently this time, and brushed his lips lingeringly against it...

"No!" she cried, pulling away.

"Jade...?" Will called in alarm as she backed away, her surroundings indiscernible as she faded away into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

"So, we migh' come inter a bi' o' treasure Cap'n?"

"Why the hell not?" Jack answered, now fully inebriated, but with his senses still quite accurately about him, as he swaggered towards the _Pearl._

He gestured to the half of his crew surrounding him, Pintel and Ragetti in the lead...Well, Pintel _was _in the lead, but he'd appeared to have disappeared somewhere...

Ah, there he was. Scarlet was smothering herself all over him, pointedly attempting to make Jack jealous as they hustled back into the bar.

Jack caught her eye, and smiled (to which he received back from her a full look of contempt) and then walked up to the dock, his shipmates following behind.

* * *

"Dear God, what have we here?" a strong, masculine voice said.

Jade opened her eyes, and carried her gaze through the bright, white room.

"Our sleeping beauty has awakened."

She looked up...into a sickeningly familiar pair of blue eyes upon a male face.

The man stood, walking in a slow circle, as he continued, "My, but you _did_ give Mr. Turner a scare."

He looked at her and smiled coolly. "Quite the actress, I see. As well as the vixen. Madame Rochet was right." He lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "So, being the gentleman that I am, I offered to take you to le hôpital. And here you are. And Mr. Turner, trusting me as he does..."

Jade gasped, and sat up. The hospital?

"Oh God, what's happening to me?" she muttered, putting her hand to her forehead.

She looked to the door. The man was standing there. He...he...

Anger and fear and remembrance surged through her.

"Obtenez loin de moi! Leave me alone, you sick..."

The man laughed slightly. "Look, mademoiselle, I'm a man who knows what he wants. Your mother was wise to set us up. I've seen you around town for weeks..." He smiled. "I can satisfy your desires. Ou si pas...you will certainly satisfy mine." His eyes settled upon her.

"You sick roué!" She disgustedly shook her head. "You womanizer! Leave mon mere out of this."

"Darling, you can call me as many names as you want—as soon as I saw that charlatan leave, I knew you could come to me." He walked towards her. "Don't resist it. And your mother is the one who started this, don't you know?"

Jade extricated herself from the bed, and stood up, using the back of a chair for support so that she did not fall and weaken.

"Madam, Madame!" The door burst open as a nurse hurried into the room, taking hold of Jade's arms, and trying to set her back down in bed.

"Vous devez reposer, Madam...vous êtes malade... vous étiez sans connaissance... vous êtes trop pâle... vous vous évanouirez", the nurse muttered quickly.

_(You must rest, Madam...you are sick...you were unconscious...you are too pale...you will disappear (faint))_

"S'il vous plaît, Madam", Jade murmured as the nurse sat her down on the sheets.

"Je veux aller à mon maison." A tear rolled down her cheek. _(I want to go to my house)_

The nurse looked at her sympathetically, and then glanced over at the man, who had been standing silently in the corner of the room. "Mais, votre mari..." _(But, your husband...)_

Jade glared viciously at the man. "Il n'est pas mon mari." _(He is not my husband)_

"Quoi?" the nurse exclaimed. "Est-ce que c'est la vérité? Vous n'êtes pas bon", she insisted, putting her hand to Jade's forehead to test for fever. _(Is it the truth? You are not well)_

"No", Jade resisted. "Je ne suis pas hors de mon bon sens. Mon mari est parti." Her voice grew faint, and she faltered. _(I am not out of my mind. My husband is away) _

She had to think fast...But was this true? She had to question...would her mother seriously...

She recalled her last meeting with her mother, quite a long time ago. It had not gone well at all...Had her mother really set up an arranged marriage for her?

"Excusez-moi, madame—elle ne se rappelle pas. Nous serons mariés bientôt", Serge interrupted, to the nurse. _(Excuse me, madame—she does not remember. We will be married soon.)_

Jade sat up again, to the contention of the nurse, whom she unnoticed.

"Ceci ne peut pas être vrai!" _(This cannot be true!)_

"Vous rappelez maintenant, aimé?" His blue eyes flashed haughtily. _(You remember now, love?)_

Jade hastily turned back to the nurse. "No..."

But the nurse had already left the bedside, and began to converse with Serge.

"No", Jade whimpered, sighing as she covered her face with her hands.

There was a hasty rap at the door.

"Aucun visiteurs!" _(No visitors!) _The nurse said as she went to the door.

"She...she is in my protection", a voice said in broken French.

Jade recognized the voice. "Monsieur Turner!"

Upon hearing her, Will made his way in past the nurse, looking quite furious.

"Serge!" he exclaimed, looking about ready to murder him.

Jade gasped at his appearance. A bruise was forming under his right eye.

A moment's breath later, two policiers came in after Will.

"Arrest him", Will murmur wrathfully.

"Mr. Turner", Serge almost chuckled. "There is no need..."

"I trusted you", Will retorted, angrily shaking his head, as he watched the policemen take the blackguard away.

"Que est la signification de ceci?" _(What is the meaning of this?) _the nurse huffed. "Mon patient doit se reposer." _(My patient must rest)_

Will cleared his throat. "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Veuillez nous excuser", Jade translated.

The nurse reluctantly agreed, and gently closed the door behind her as she departed.

"Mr. Turner..." Jade began.

"That man was a fraud. I should've seen it from the moment I hired him. He's a liar. I'd heard enough. I know you would never consent to be married to him. Besides the obvious reasons..."

"Thank you", Jade uttered gently.

Will glanced over at her and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm sure Elizabeth has been worried sick over us." He walked over, and helped Jade stand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I—"

"I have you checked out already."

Jade nodded appreciatively. "Thank you...again", was all she could say.

They made their way out of the hospital, and into a carriage, on their way back to the house.

* * *

Ou si pas: or if not

policiers: police officers


	16. Chapter 16

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

What shall we do with all this angst?

* * *

Elizabeth Swann stood at the sink, washing the silverware. The maid had insisted that she could wash them, but Elizabeth wholeheartedly declined the idea. 

Washing the dishes gave Elizabeth a feeling of great satisfaction—the way the water would run over her hands as she scrubbed with a soapy sponge...rinsing the dish clean, and then drying it with the hand towel, and admiring its shiny sparkle as she placed it in the cabinet.

Washing the dishes not only gave her a feeling of satisfaction, but it is also gave her something to do to keep her hands and her mind busy. She attempted to distract herself from things...

She scrubbed the platter viciously. '_Where are they?' _she could not help herself from thinking.

She had seen nor heard form her husband and friend since early afternoon. What was it now? Nearly dusk.

She set the platter in the other side of the sink, and grabbed a cup, and began washing it just as ferociously. She sighed, annoyed at herself for not pinning her hair up, and flipped it around so that it would not get wet.

She dried another dish off, and rubbed her fingertips together.

'_Hmm...another advantage of washing dishes—soft hands' _she thought to herself.

Slightly more pleased, she picked up one more plate, turning the water back on, before she heard the door.

She paused what she was doing. She heard voices. She gasped; in her anxiety, the plate slipped out of her grip, and fell to the floor with a clash, breaking into a million pieces.

She didn't care.

"Will! Jade?" she cried, rushing to the formal living room, and flung herself into her husband's arms, then turning to embrace Jade.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she addressed both of them. "Oh God, Will" she murmured, noting the bruise under his eye.

"It's all right darling, there's nothing to worry about", he said wearily.

Elizabeth noticed that Will was holding Jade's arm, supporting her.

"Jade...you look a fright. Come sit down now. I'll fix you some tea", she ordered, as she guided her to the couch.

"Merci", Jade replied vaguely.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen, Will following her. When they reached the room, Elizabeth let out a sob. 

"Oh, Will, whatever happened?"

"It's a long story dear—Jade's worse off than I", he said, as his wife brought her hand up to his face, as she looked over the bruise.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, knowing that he would tell her the whole story later tonight.

"I'll make sure Jade is alright", Elizabeth consented, trying to remain calm.

Jade sighed as she leaned back into the cushion of the couch.

* * *

'_My mother; my own mother!' _she thought in bewilderment. _'How could she do this to me? She knew I was...with someone.'_

"But she didn't listen. Of course not."

She sighed again. Then she noticed a glass goblet upon the table.

'_Do I really look a fright?'_

She picked it up, and looked at her reflection. She touched the glass, her finger leaving an imprint.

'_I do look so horrid...'_

Elizabeth came in with Will, carrying the cup of tea. She set it before Jade. Steam radiated from the surface.

"Thank you so much", Jade said as she took a sip, not purely because she wanted any, but because of manners. She was surprised though, as she felt a bit better as the hot liquid flowed down her throat and she felt the warmth through her chest.

Elizabeth was sitting next to her, and Jade touched her hand. "I thank the both of you."

"Oh, Jade", Elizabeth murmured, gently embracing her.

"It's a good thing you're safe, Miss Rochet. I wouldn't look forward to the prospect of Captain Sparrow shooting my head off." He chuckled lightly.

Jade had to fight back tears. She drew a breath.

"Would you care to lie down?" Elizabeth asked benevolently.

Jade nodded. "I'm dreadfully tired—I'll do to my room and sleep for the night."

"I'll walk you", Elizabeth offered. She glanced back at Will who nodded.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked after she had walked Jade to her candle-lit room. 

"Yes", she answered.

Elizabeth took a step towards the door, but paused, and asked gently, "Would you like to talk about it? About...what happened?"

"Where do I begin?" Jade responded, almost giving a laugh, as she brushed a fallen tear away.

Elizabeth came to sit next to her, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Mon mere...My mother—she arranged a marriage for me without my knowledge."

"But didn't she know about...?"

"I tried to tell her...but this is who she is; this is what she does. It's no surprise." She paused. "Of course, it's horrible that Will had to become involved." She brushed away another tear. "I don't even know where she is now. But I don't care. How could she do this...?"

"Jade, dear, it's alright. You're safe now."

"Am I?" Jade asked boldly.

"Of course, dear!" Elizabeth assured her. "Will and I would never let anything happen..."

"I know, I know", Jade murmured. "I'm sorry. It's just...everything horrid that happens to me, seems to happen when Jack is gone."

"Oh, I know how hard this must be for you. I feel the same way when Will is gone."

Jade took a breath, and leaned back from Elizabeth's étreinte. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's alright." Elizabeth rose, and glanced back at her.

"I'm fine", Jade said.

"Well, you can come to me to talk any time, okay?"

"Okay", she replied.

Elizabeth bid her good night, and closed the door.

* * *

As soon as the sound of Elizabeth's footsteps down the hall faded, Jade sat on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

She burst into tears.

"Oh God, Jack, I need you so."

She moaned, and dried her tears, feeling that it was no use to weep.

She rose and slipped out of her bodice, and changed into her negligee. She lay down under the covers, but did not blow out the light, or close her eyes.

"Jack, do you need me as much as I need you?" she whispered.

* * *

Jack cleared his throat, clearly, impatience getting the better of him. 

"Just be patient, Cap'n", Gibbs muttered.

"Well, the bloke better not be a no-show, or—"

"Ahem."

Jack turned the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. "Aye?"

"You Captain Jack Sparrow?" a tidy-looking sailor asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jack growled irritably.

"That he is, mate!" Gibbs interrupted.

Jack rolled his eyes. _Must he have etiquette now? _

"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow?" the man asked incredulously.

"Aye", Jack answered, fiddling absently with one of his rings.

"R-really? You're really...?"

"Yes! I am _the one an' only, infamous, famous_ Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack exclaimed. "That answer yer question, laddie?"

"Well, then", the sailor grinned a bit nervously. "I'm first mate Fletcher Christian."

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "What is yer bloody point?"

"Oh, well, I'm here on account of Lieutenant William Bligh. Of _The Bounty_."

"Ah! Well, finally we've gotten somewhere", Jack exclaimed, and the two went to a table in the back as Gibbs departed them.

* * *

"So, yer here in the place o' her Lieutenant, or Captain, then?" 

"Yes, sir I am."

Jack noticed the apprehension and awe in the man's eyes, and smirked inwardly to himself.

"Well, afore we get this negotiatin' goin', let me ask you something."

Jack met his eyes, and asked seriously, "Are ye honored ter be in my presence?"

"Well, Captain, I must admit, I have heard great tales of you..."

"An' they're all true", Jack egged him on. A pretty bargirl giggled to the right of him, and for a fleeting moment, Jack thought it was Jade, but shook his head, and was disappointed. During the brief distraction, Christian had kept talking, and Jack interrupted him.

"Well, let's jus' make this quick then. Since yer a nice lad, how bout we split this half an' half? We have an accord?"

"Agreed!" he answered enthusiastically. With a handshake on it, and a few words to depart, the first mate left.

"Well, that must 'ave been the easiest thing I've ever done." He sighed, feeling relieved, though tired. He _was_ ready to head home.

Jack ordered a flask of rum, and began to drink it in solitude.

* * *

"Lay down, darling", Elizabeth ordered. Will had just finished telling her everything that had happened that day—all the way to Serge knocking him senseless, to Jade being admitted to the hospital, and finally having Serge locked up in prison. 

"Elizabeth, you needn't fuss over me."

She put her hands on her hips. "And why shouldn't I? It seems that's all you do to me."

She walked to the vanity, dipping a cloth into some ice-water, then came back over to the bed. She gave a pout, putting her hands on his arms.

"Lay down." Before she knew what hit her, Will grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down to him, enveloping her in a kiss.

"Mr. Turner!" she scoffed, rolling away from him. She stood back up, and began to dab at the bruise with the cloth.

Will could tell she was trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Is Jenevieve tucked in bed?" he asked. He had just bid their daughter good night a little while before. She slept in the nursery, just next door.

"Yes, she's asleep now", Elizabeth answered. She caught the look in Will's eyes.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas, Mr. Turner."

"Mmm", was all his answer, as he pulled Elizabeth down again, to which she gave an indignant squeal, so that she lay next to him on the bed.

He stroked a strand of her hair aside before kissing her again. His fingers entwined into the laces of her nightdress as he deepened the kiss.

"I give in", she breathed, her heart beating fast, when he finally broke the kiss.

* * *

étreinte: embrace

Hope that holds you over till this weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

I actually finished this chapt on Sunday, but didn't get a chance to update.

* * *

"Ah..." Katrina Boswell stood at the counter, thinking in a plaintive manner of her long-lost love...

"Oh, _dear _William", she muttered to herself.

She muttered to herself very often these days. Of often, Jasper or one of the other bartenders would walk in on the strumpet cursing to herself, or muttering indiscernible diabolical schemes under her breath.

Usually, as soon as someone spoke to her, she would snap out of her reverie, but of late, this didn't work...

As Jasper scathingly and frequently commented, Katrina's looks were withering as well. Her eyes, once brightly blue and seductive in her features, were nearly bloodshot and dull. Her hair grew to be long, but lank.

_And she's the one complain' bout the low pay? _Jasper would exclaim.

* * *

"_Ye know, we might as well fire the wench."_

"_Fire 'er?"_

"_Don' look like tha' ye dolt! Do ye see many blokes come in 'ere asking fer 'Cute Kat" anymore? No! An' ye know why. She's not wha' we blokes wan'. Soon business'll be high again fer the traditional scarlets—Scarlet, Giselle, Jez..."_

"_Ah, come on, Jasper, she _was_ good in 'er time..."_

"_Aye—but she ain't now, eh?"_

* * *

The bartenders and fellows around would mutter these conversations every once and a while, never actually coming to a decision as to whether to get rid of Katrina or not.

Most everyone just let the poor lass to rot alone in her shabby room. No one asked for her or bothered her.

But tonight was different. After at least two weeks or more of Katrina staying in her room all day, either talking to herself, or writing furiously on an old piece of parchment, she had come downstairs...

Even Jasper was shocked at her. Not just at her appearance, but at her being up and around at all. She looked better than she had in days. Her eyes were vociferously seductive, smoked in black; her hair once again sleek, she was wearing a tight bodice, accentuating her curves, and rouge was brushed across her lips.

Even fellows were eyeing her tonight. Scarlet, with her hand upon her hip, and her teased red hair, and sea-blue dress, stood scowling on the other side of the tavern. Her glare averted from Katrina to Captain Jack Sparrow.

She was still furious at being snubbed by Jack. She should be used to it by now. Although, the last time he'd paid a visit—no—actually the time before, _she _was the one who had snubbed _him_. She smirked at the thought, but her attention was quickly diverted as a weather-beaten pirate came swaggering up to her with a smile, his breath full of whiskey. She contemplated his offer for no longer than a second—he was handsome enough, in a roguish way—and she could show that poor excuse for a strumpet!

She accepted the pirate, and smiled, letting him follow her to the stairs. She made a point of shuffling past the bar, flashing her eyes towards Katrina, who met them with aversion. Scarlet also made her way subtly around Jack's table.

She was furiously disappointed when Jack didn't even cast a glance at her. He seemed to be quite absorbed.

'_That drunken fool'_ she cursed, but she had to put a halt to these thoughts as the weather-beaten pirate began prodding at her.

* * *

"Oh, he looks lonely and oddly...familiar", Katrina murmured, as she eyed the handsome fortune-hunter in the corner.

She smiled. He was _sufficiently _drunk. Lifting her pearl-gray skirts, she made her way over to him. Jack only lifted his eyes and nodded in greeting when she came to stand right in front of him. He was used to this—but he really desired not to have that sort of company tonight...

* * *

"Evenin'," Katrina addressed, and she took the liberty of sitting in the chair next to him.

"An' you", Jack replied, taking another sip of rum, as he finally got a good look at her. Was there something familiar about her? No...

He shook his head.

"Yer looking a bit lonesome", Katrina commented, leaning across the small table. "Thought ye could use some comp'ny."

"Tha' very fine o' ye, strumpet-lass, but I already got me comp'ny," He lifted his nearly-empty flask.

She gave a scoff.

"If yer tryin' to offend me, scoundrel, I'm 'fraid s'not workin'."

She came in front of him, pushing her hair back, and sat on his lap.

"If it's doin' anythin', 'tis turnin' me on."

"Look, lass—", Jack murmured, grabbing her wrists, and shoving her away quite forcefully. "If ye want pay, jus' ask fer it." He tossed several coins at her feet. "Bugger off then, savvy?"

Katrina gaped at the pirate. She remembered who he was! Damn him! It _had_ to be _him_!

But, wait! She pushed aside her anger. He knew her dear William, right? Of course! She could get answers out of him! She smirked in spite of herself. She just had to get him into bed...

"Oh, I certainly can't accept this", Katrina clinked the coins on the table. "You'll definitely want a favor." She sidled up to him; right close to him. "Ye won't regret it."

Jack looked into her blue eyes. Those eyes...

Katrina's lips were nearly touching his own, as she whispered under her breath,

"These eyes—they cry for William each night."

"Bloody goddamn hell!" he exclaimed, staggering up from his chair, and in doing so, pushing Katrina onto the floor.

"Bloody Christ...!" Jack exclaimed, pacing, and continuing to swear for several moments.

When he had turned around again, the slut was turning to leave, her plan having most probably backfired, but Jack grabbed her arms, pulling her back.

"So you do want me!" she hissed. "Admit it!"

But Jack cared not about her words—all he cared about was that slip of parchment crumpled in her right hand; the piece of paper he'd been eyeing these past few minutes, and had only just realized its possible importance and what it might contain.

Grasping her wrist tightly, he attempted to pry it out of her hand, but she screamed,

"Let go o' me, you wretch! I've already given you all I 'ave! All my money, my clothes...Look a' these rags! They're the only thing I 'ave and ye rip 'em!"

She squirmed in his grip. "Get away! Ye brute!" Feigned tears streamed down her face.

"Mos' disgustin'ly o' ye—ye took me emotions! Me virginity!"

"Shut up, ye wench!" Jack hissed in her ear angrily. Her howling was already causing a scene.

She glared daggers at him. "Then ye both kill my goddamn cousin an' get Will to me, or I scream bloody murder."

"No way in goddamn hell!"

Katrina screeched in vehemence, and brought her hand up to slap him. This was a bad move on her part.

Releasing her for a second, Jack seized her wrist in death grip, causing her to wince in pain, and he was able to wretch the paper away.

Katrina was purely at a loss—she had forgotten that that note had been in her hand.

"Give that to me!" she shrieked, lunging at him. He veered away, but not in time enough to miss her nails, which left bloody scratches on his arm.

"Yer done! Yer finished!" Jack snarled, cursing at her.

Katrina stood back from him a bit, now looking helpless, but suddenly, she drew her hand into her skirts. With shaking hands, she drew a pistol, pointing it at Jack.

Jack looked at her for a split-second, and then began to laugh.

"A common-girl like you doesn't even know how to use one o' them."

Katrina didn't answer, but was breathing heavily, keeping the pistol pointed at Jack's heart.

Jack absently felt around his waist, as he usually did when challenged for a duel. Not that he was going to need it, but...Wait. Where the bloody hell is it?

_Damn it! _Jack cursed to himself. He had left his pistol on the ship. _'Why the bloody hell did I leave it! Jesus'_

Now completely fed up with everything, Jack said viciously, "Put the bloody gun down, an' we'll depart peacefully, savvy?" He moved a tad. Katrina gasped, and moved with him, putting her finger at the trigger.

"What? Ye gonna shoot?" Jack looked up at the ceiling. "Who knows? Davy Jones' Locker could be better than 'ere."

Katrina's eyes were tearing, and she was breathing with more difficulty. Was she hyperventilating? Her hands shook as she held the gun.

* * *

Katrina's hands were enclosed over the cold metal of the pistol. Pistol. Kill. Bang. That simple.

"_Who knows? Davy Jones' Locker could be better than 'ere...'_

Jack's words echoed in her head. Kill. Bang. She had thought about it many times before. Could this be her chance? Just turn it the other way...the cold metal...and bang. Death.

* * *

A tearing sound caught her attention. She darted her eyes towards Jack.

He had—he'd ripped it! He'd just ripped the goddamn note she'd taken weeks to put together! The brilliant plan! The--!

Horrid language and cursings flew from her lips before she knew it. Jack was saying something, but she didn't hear him.

She was only aware when he was pretty close to her. He reached for the gun.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Ye can't shoot, ye lyin' pathetic, excuse fer a woman! Jus' let it go!" Now Jack as pointing the pistol at her.

With a quivering breath, and bloodshot eyes blurred with hazy tears, she grabbed the pistol away from Jack, and before the pirate had time to react...

BANG! Thud...

* * *

>>

>>

Jack stared at the heap of the woman on the floor—her face mangled and covered in blood; her hand enclosed limply over the gun...

Jack stayed this way for a few seconds longer, then without a word, quickly left the tavern, without another look back.

By then, a fourth of the tavern had grown silent; they had watched the scene. Within a few moments, there was mutterings, and the scene was forgotten.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

Sorry this chapt took so long! I've just had _so _much work these past couple of weeks.

Here's some back story—the missing prologue of "There'll be no livin' with her after this'.

* * *

There was creaking and the clunking sound of boots as someone boarded the ship.

Gibbs left the helm momentarily. "Cap'n?"

There was no answer.

But Jack Sparrow was standing there, a few feet away from Gibbs. He looked shaken.

Gibbs glanced down at Jack's bloodied arm and fierce countenance.

"Somethin' happen, Jack?" he asked apprehensively.

Jack's right hand tensed around something that he was holding in it, and he just shook his head. Without a word, he stormed past Gibbs, descending the stairs, and headed to his quarters.

Gibbs stood dumbfounded for a few moments, before Jack suddenly appeared again.

"I'm leavin' on the morrow", he said.

"Are ye? Well, we's been thinkin' about goin' to that island, remember, that..."

"Fine", Jack interrupted. "You an' the crew have my permission to take the spare ship and join me later."

"Aye", Gibbs saluted. "Jack, mate, are ye sure everythin's..."

"I must return to the Turner household as quickly as possible, Gibbs", he answered, his mouth twitching.

"Ye'll be alright then, Jack?"

"Aye", Jack responded in finality.

Gibbs tipped his hat in farewell, assuring that he would keep in contact. All the while, Jack seemed distant; eager to be left alone to his own thoughts.

He had thought about getting a head start and leaving for France tonight, but he was dead tired. And he had much on his mind. And what just happened...happened so abruptly. He didn't know why he was so shaken by the event. His eyes and emotions had been exposed to mush harsher things throughout his lifetime. But perhaps...

Now it was different. His relationship with Will was almost like a father to a son. His best mate had been Bootstrap, after all. After he'd met Will and _everything _had happened, his whole life had changed, and he knew it. What with the trusts and betrayals; the battles, the deaths...the list could go on and on.

And then there was love. The one thing in the world Jack thought could never conquer him. But it did. His love with Jade. The love between Will and Elizabeth. Was it true then? That love conquers all?

Perhaps that's what did it then. Katrina. Not love—murderous, psychotic obsession is more like it. And she was about tear Will and Elizabeth's life apart. If Jack had not been there...

He shuddered at the thought. Sitting in his quarters late that evening by candlelight, he thought of Will and Elizabeth. He would never let them down or let any harm come to them. They'd gone through a lifetime of pain just to get to each other. Now they had each other. But they used to be in constant fear of being torn apart. Did they still feel this way, Jack wondered. He remembered how desperate they were to be with one another. Running away to France was a good choice. He remembered that heart-wrenching scene between the couple before Elizabeth decided to leave...

* * *

"_Elizabeth! What are you doing here? It's so late out and surely your father..."_

"_Oh, Will!" Elizabeth cried, as she flew into his arms. "I couldn't bare being unable to see you. It's been so wretched these past couple of weeks...And Norrington!" she shuddered. _

"_He's been hanging around so often. I'm sure he's hurt that I tricked him so...But he's always known I loved you!"_

"_Oh, darling, it's alright", Will said gently as he held her._

"_And my father..." she let out a sob. "I'm afraid he's going to force me into marrying James again."_

"_No", Will uttered. His eyes flashed angrily._

_He suddenly reached for her hand. "Elizabeth, I do love you."_

"_I know you do, Will", she murmured, brushing a tear away._

_He took a step closer to her. "Do you still desire to be wed to me?"_

"_Of course I do!" she exclaimed._

_He reached into his pocket. "I know I've already proposed to you, but it was not done correctly."_

"_What?"_

_Will slipped a ring onto her finger. She gasped._

"_Now it's finalized. You will never have to marry another."_

"_Oh Will!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, and into a tight embrace._

_Will turned her head and gently kissed her._

_Suddenly, voices were heard nearby. _

"_Guards! Check the surroundings!"_

_Elizabeth gasped. "Will, it's...it's Norrington!"_

_Will took her hand, and pulled her into the safety of the Blacksmith shop._

_Elizabeth was silent for a few moments as she stared at the golden ring on her finger._

"_I'm still afraid...that father and Norrington are conspiring against me...against us."_

"_Elizabeth..."_

"_We can't stay here Will. We have to get away. We must run away!"_

"_Darling, we can't..."_

"_Maybe not together, but I am. Will, I'm running away. Tonight. That's why I came to see you." She turned away from him, sobs escaping her._

"_Elizabeth", he put a hand on her shoulder._

"_I've seen Jack Sparrow."_

"_Jack? What...?"_

_She nodded. "He thinks it best that we leave if we wish to be together."_

"_Since when did you start taking advice from Jack, Elizabeth?" Will asked disbelievingly._

_Elizabeth smiled a bit. "I think he's right this time, Will."_

"_You're serious? Where will you go? I'll be worried sick over you!"_

"_I know, I know!" she exclaimed. "Please, don't make this harder than this already is!"_

_She looked into Will's eyes, with new tears streaming down her face._

_Will brought his hand up, passing it gently over her hair, before taking her hands._

"_When will I see you again? Because you're right—we cannot leave together."_

"_Soon. I...I'm thinking about going to France. Jack mentioned it...But Will, you won't be able to come until you get a note from me. I'll say in it where I am, so you can join me."_

"_Oh, Elizabeth." Will gently breathed into her hair. He kissed her. "Stay with me."_

"_Will..." she began to protest._

"_I won't be able to see you...just stay with me..." He kissed her again more passionately. "Just tonight..."_

_Elizabeth gasped as the kiss deepened, Will's hands wandering, and beginning to untie the laces on her gown._

"_Will, we can't", she murmured, pushing away from him._

"_Liz..."_

"_This will only make it harder, my love. I want our time together to be when we really are together, forever."_

_Will looked at her sadly as he understood. How he wanted her so very badly at that moment; to hold her and protect her, but he knew this was the way it had to be..._

* * *

Jack remembered Elizabeth running to the docks, a cloak covering her, a sack of things under her arm. Then she had left. And not much long after, she had arrived in France, and things had began to run a bit more smoothly.

Jack always was struck by Will and Elizabeth's intense love for one another, and he felt that the same was happening to him. He had intense feelings for Jade. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her...that's why he didn't allow her to accompany him on this voyage in the first place. He regretted this, though, in the way that he needed her at that very moment. But he was worried about her. He hoped nothing had gone amiss during his now week-long absence.

He glanced at the crumpled bit of parchment on the table. He would not look at its contents. There was no need for that now. The image of Katrina's body...the blood flashed in his mind. He was still shocked over how it ended. So quickly...He glanced at his arm. He had cleaned the wounds, though the scratches were quite visible.

Looking at the note again, he picked it up, and quitted his quarters, and ascended to the deck. Reaching his arm out, he threw the paper into the sea. He watched it become soaked and vanish under the surface. He gave a deep sigh as he stood for a while in the night, looking at the moon, and the dark, shifting clouds.

Within a while, he went back to his quarters, and sat in a chair, his feet propped up on the table. The wind was beginning to howl. Thoughts were running through his mind, he was exhausted, but he could not sleep.

* * *

"Wha' the bloody 'ell happened 'ere!" Jasper exclaimed. He had stumbled upon a woman's body. A dead woman's body.

"Somebody better tell me who did this!"

Scarlett was in the crowd in the bar. She was looking at the body in pure disgust.

"Jasper", she called out.

"Shut up, wench!" he growled.

"Don't ye recognize who i'tis?" she murmured.

"What the bloody 'ell ye talkin', Scarlett?" he viciously turned to her. "Get back ter work.

"Look at 'er. Past the blood."

Jasper shook his head, but did look at the woman's face. He stepped back in surprise. He noticed the gun in her hand.

"Ye tellin' me..." he broke off. "The wench shot 'erself." He spoke these words, addressing the crowd.

Scarlett stood there, watching Jasper, and taking a last glance at her enemy before leaving to go to her quarters. She hadn't seen Jack. She didn't know what had happened. Good riddance.

Jasper and the other bartenders moved Katrina's body out of the bar; out of sight and out of mind. She went down, to Davy Jones' Locker, along with the scrap of parchment that was the rest of her life's plan.

It was a haunting night.

* * *

Sorry to end it here, but the next few chapts will make up for it! 


	19. Chapter 19

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

A/N: I know you're all ready to kill me for not posting for over a month (cringe)

But finally—with a bit of a break from school work & an explosion of romantic thoughts, here it is—

* * *

Jack set sail early the following morning. No matter how hard he attempted to place his mind at rest, sleep would not come to him.

However, at 5:00 that morning, just as the sun was creeping into the sky, he downed a flask of rum and undocked.

The liquor should keep him going for a while.

All night Jack had been restless—in mind and body. Thoughts of Katrina, and Tortuga, and the crew, and Port Royale, and France, and of Jade swirled through his mind. Mostly thoughts about Jade.

He was slightly surprised at himself for experiencing the overwhelming need to have her near—her scolding, though gentle words, her comforts and caresses, her dazzling eyes, and her coquettish smile...

Yes, he admitted to himself, he was definitely lusting for her—he loved her.

_**

* * *

One Week Later—**_

"Jade dear, Will and I are just going out for a walk and we're taking Jenevieve. Would you care to join us?" Elizabeth Turner called through Jade's bedroom door on a lovely Saturday morning.

"No thank you, Elizabeth. I...I'll just stay in today", Jade replied.

Elizabeth sighed, about to respond, but decided against it. Jade hadn't even left her room since the day she was frightened so—when Serge Múscat (if that was even his real name) had essentially, tried to abduct her.

_Poor Jade, _Elizabeth thought. Even with Serge in jail, and no sign of Madame Rochet, and the assurance of her safety, Jade was still fearful.

Elizabeth prayed for the fast and safe return of Captain Jack Sparrow. She saw each day, the heartache in Jade's countenance. When Ms. Rochet would step out of her room, she would glide towards the window, pushing the curtains aside as she looked out despondently.

"_Jade, you've not heard from your mother...?"_

Elizabeth had asked one day, filled with concern.

"_Oh, no Elizabeth", she said firmly, her eyes gazing straight ahead. "I prefer it better that way."_

Elizabeth had not known how to respond to these words. Jade still contained much anger towards her mother, and much suppressed feelings over her affliction. She blamed herself; her diaphaneity, she felt she had no backbone—and she blamed her mother.

Over this past week, at night, when Elizabeth would walk past the bedrooms, she would pause by Jade's, wondering if she should knock and go in, or let her be, lest she disturbed her.

For 2 nights in a row, Elizabeth thought she heard her crying.

The first time, it was nearly midnight. Without knocking, she rushed into the room, finding Jade sitting with her back to the door, her thick curls of hair falling freely down her back, her thin body trembling. One candle was burning.

"_Jade", Elizabeth called ever so softly to her._

_Jade turned with a gasp, rapidly brushing tears away._

"_Dear, what happened? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked gently as she sat next to Jade, putting an arm around her._

_Jade was wordless for a few moments before she explained. _

_It was a horrid nightmare—Serge Múscat had stormed into the room, grabbing her by the wrists, and shouting that now Jade was really his. He pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket, showing it to Jade, and exclaiming that this was the gun he had used to kill Jack Sparrow._

Elizabeth was disturbed that Jade would have such a frightening dream, and comforted her, making sure she was alright before she departed her for the rest of the night.

On the 2nd night, Jade had not been crying, though as Elizabeth spoke to her, she was not herself. Jade insisted that she was alright, but Elizabeth knew that the dream had greatly distressed her—even though it was only a dream.

Mrs. Turner spoke to her husband about it at night as they readied themselves for bed. Of late, Will was having longer work-days, and not coming home until after sunset, and sometimes later.

"_That incident was traumatic for her, dear."_

"_Oh Will, do you think she'll be alright?"_

"_In due time she will be. But the only thing that I believe will really cure her is—"_

"_Jack."_

Elizabeth was disappointed that Jade had declined her first suggestion of an outing, and she knew the sooner Jack returned the better.

She thought of Will. Would she act and feel in the same way if she were in this situation? Of course she would. Just days away from him, and the fear of not being with him had given her such torment.

She revealed this to Will, who took her hands and kissed her.

* * *

Jenevieve was a darling baby, who was constantly coddled by her parents. Elizabeth already had plans for her—clothes, schooling, and the way she would be raised.

Will fretted over her as well—she was his heart. The Turners talked about Jenevieve with Jade, and let Jade pass time with the sweet girl, which seemed to work to take Jade's mind off of things.

Jade adored Jenevieve, and was absolutely thrilled to be considered her aunt.

By the end of the week, Ms. Swann was relieved to see Jade healing. So the next day, that Saturday morning, she had asked if Jade desired to go out. She was disappointed that Jade declined again.

* * *

In Port Royal, Jamaica things were going on as usual. Will Turner's blacksmith shop, which was still owned by Mr. Brown, was run by a young man by the name of Nicholas Spellsworth, who happened to be the nephew of James Norrington. He was a bright lad, but acquired some of the pretentious traits of his uncle. He one day, like James, desired to partake in the military.

Norrington was quite proud of the boy, and his wife had taken a fondness to him as well.

Belle Berneray was much happier in her marriage than she had been one year ago.

She had been through such anguish, wondering if her husband really did love her, or if he was having an affair.

But James proved his love for her, and was always true, and Belle found it in her heart to forgive him.

Belle had indeed been quite wrapped up in her marriage and her duties in Port Royal as the Commodore's wife that she had not spoken to her dear friend, Jade, in quite some time.

It was difficult now, though, for Jade resided across the sea, and throughout the months that had passed, the two friends had grown apart.

It did not help matters that whenever Belle spoke of Jade to her husband, he grew irritable. The reason being, Ms. Rochet was linked to the infamous _Captain Jack Sparrow _whom James still held a hatred for.

Belle did not bring up the subject very often, for it usually resulted in James becoming cross, and acting as if he desired to order his military squad to scourge the seas until they found Jack, and then arrest the pirate, and hang him for all the inexcusable crimes he had committed.

"_Well, James, he really mustn't be all that bad if Jade is so taken with him", Belle said with a smile._

"_Perhaps your friend should choose her dalliances more carefully", James answered. "One morning she'll wake up stripped of everything—her innocence, her heart—just another abused soul added to Mr. Sparrow's collection."_

This remark sent Belle into a fury.

How dare he speak of my darling friend, whom I think of as my sister in such a way!

The matter was ultimately dropped, and had not been spoken of since, though Belle made a mental note to write a note to Jade very soon.

* * *

Next chapt will be up on the morrow! 


	20. Chapter 20

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot own POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

Jack Sparrow sighed in relief as he came towards the Saint-Tropez harbor. The seas had not troubled his journey much, though he had encountered a light rain storm which delayed his arrival a few hours. 

It was night; the sky just turning black, and the moon bright.

He reached the dock and made port. As usual, after he disembarked the _Pearl,_ he felt a tad strange standing on solid ground, so his walk was unsteady. Not that the rum he'd consumed had helped any. It _had _kept him going though.

The town was relatively quiet; expect for the few beings that prowled about and the sound of cats meowing in the distance.

He could see the Turner's household from where he stood, and he began the short walk to the lovely chateau.

* * *

Jade Rochet dried her damp tresses with a towel as she stepped out from the bath and slipped into her nightgown. 

"Jade!"

Jade frowned as she heard Elizabeth call her name. "Yes", she answered, walking to the doorway of her room.

"Dinner is ready if..."

"Oh, no merci, Elizabeth, I believe I'll retire shortly."

There was a pause before Elizabeth replied, "Alright."

Jade sighed as she sat down upon the bed.

'_Manger est surestimé' (To eat is overrated) _Jade thought despondently. '_Particulièrement à la fois pareil ce.' (Particularly at a time like this)_

She rubbed her arms as she felt a chill. As she stood and walked to the other side of the bed to blow out a candle upon the table, her lithe fingers brushed the pillow.

She was not even tired. She'd had trouble sleeping all this week. Visions of Serge and Madame Rochet and Jack would flash before her mind in the darkness. Then she would become uneasy. Her stomach upset her, and she took Aloe Vera to soothe it.

She thought she looked horrible. _And when Jack returns, he'll think me wretched as well._

Nonetheless, she blew out all the candles expect one and crawled under the covers, propping her back up against her pillow.

* * *

Will sat across from Elizabeth at the dining table. She had just returned from putting Jenevieve to bed. 

He took a sip of wine. "She's really not doing any better, is she?" he voiced softly.

"Jade?" Elizabeth looked over at him. "She's...she's heavy-hearted, Will."

"I know", he said. He impulsively touched his wife's hand with his own. "I wonder what happened out there anyway—to Jack."

Elizabeth was about to respond when a sound was heard.

"Ye can stop wondering, mate."

Elizabeth gave a gasp, as did Will as they looked into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she came towards him. "Thank God you're here!" 

"Well, hello to you to, luv. Didn' know ye'd be that anxious ter see me." He placed a light kiss on her hand.

"Good voyage, Jack?" Will spoke.

"Not bad", Jack responded as they greeted one another with a pat on the shoulder.

"Jack—Will..." Elizabeth murmured softly.

"To tell truth, I had a bloody hell of time in Tortuga", Jack murmured, memories of Katrina flooding back to him. "But I can tell something 'appened here." He turned to Will, and said firmly, "Ye'd best tell me."

* * *

"Oh God...God!" Jack murmured, covering his face with his hands as he paced back and forth. 

Will and Elizabeth had carefully explained to Jack the happenings while he had been away for those two weeks.

He sighed and finally sat down, then stood up again. "Where is the goddamn bloody bastard? I'll kill him!" he proclaimed.

"No; Jack", Will interrupted. "He's in prison now, and that's where he'll stay. I made sure of it."

"I'm sorry...so...sorry", Jack murmured.

"Oh, Jack, nothing is anybody's fault", Elizabeth said gently as she came up to him, placing a hand on his arm.

He stepped back. "Where is she?"

Elizabeth glanced back at Will before answering. "In her room. I..."

Elizabeth did not finish, for Jack had already gone at lightning pace down the hallway.

Will came to her side. "Everything will be all right now."

She gently smiled.

* * *

Jade leaned her head against the wooden headboard of the bed and sighed. Sleep would not come to her. 

She was warm in body under the sheets, but not warm in heart.

She tossed the covers from her and stood, supporting herself as she did so against the footboard, and decided to go the kitchen. Perhaps a hot cup of tea would help her sleep.

She reached the door and stepped out, drawing her robe about her, and as she walked towards the kitchen, she heard voices issuing from the hall. She wondered what Elizabeth and Will could be discussing so fervently, when urgent footsteps towards her made her pause.

She gave a fierce intake of breath as a figure exclaimed,

"Jade! Jesus Christ!"

"Jack", she whispered, unbelieving.

Within less than a second, Jack had her in his arms, speaking words that Jade could not discern, for she was too much in awe. Tears stabbed the corners of her eyes, whose green brilliance dazzled with happiness. She nearly fainted with pleasure were it not for Jack pressing her close to him, his hands upon her waist as he kissed her.

The tears that threatened fell down her cheeks. Jack brushed them away as he broke from the kiss, and he just looked at her for a few moments.

"Damn, Jade, love, I'm so sorry", he murmured.

"Oh, Jack", she responded, her voice quivering as she rested her hands on his chest. "I've just missed you so and...and I'm so happy you're here! I..."

"Sshh", he said gently, taking her in his arms again. "It's all righ', love. We've both suffered enough."

Jade's wet eyes flashed in alarm. "Jack, what happened?"

He shook his head, stroking his moustache. Placing his arm around her, they returned to their quarters.

* * *

As they sat upon the bed, Jack kissed her again, more rapturously. Jade melted into the kiss, feeling her heart beating rapidly as she lay down, Jack over her. She poured her heart into the kiss, the kiss tasting of spice and sweetness...and Jack, filled with bliss, and she was surprised when Jack pulled away, leaning on his side. 

Jade brought her hand to his face. "Je t'aime tellement. Don't stop."

He smiled, murmuring, "You're so beautiful, love."

She suddenly blushed. Jack moved his hand from her hair to across her waist, and she shuddered at his intimate touch.

"Will an' Liz told me everything", he said softly.

Jade drew her eyes down, tears suddenly threatening to fall again.

"Love..." Jack drew close to her and she lay against him.

"Jack, I was so scared."

"I know, darling." He embraced her, placing kisses on her forehead. "You've nothing to be afraid of now. That blackguard's locked up—an' he'll be so fer the rest of his days. Unless I decide to blow out his heart in the dead of night and feed him to the sharks."

Jade beamed; her first, non-cautious smile in two weeks.

"All right?" Jack brushed his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Oui", she answered, nestling closer to him.

Jack placed a kiss on her neck, filled with passion for her, but she suddenly looked concerned.

"Jack, what happened?"

He sighed. "I'll not burden you with lowdown, piratical business, Jade." His mind was not focused on his words however; he wasmystified with awe at her loveliness. She radiated love and happiness towards him and he was seduced by it.

"Mais—"

Jack cut her off as his mouth covered hers. Jade was dizzied by the intense love she felt for him, and she responded to the kiss, running her hands over his chest, and her robe slipped from her shoulders.

"God, I love you", Jack sensually murmured.

"I don't want to be conned away from you", she breathed, fear in her whisper.

"You shan't", he affirmed, and enveloped her, and her fear vanished.

* * *

Je t'aime tellement: I love you so much 

Mais: But


	21. Chapter 21

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

Hurray for romance at Christmastime! I would have updated two days ago, but my comp wasn't working.

* * *

Jade suddenly awoke, her eyes fluttering open. The room was dark and shadowy, and the sheets, wrapped about her, as silken and brilliant as a sapphire, were cool against her warm skin. 

She sighed in contentment at the reality that Jack had returned, and that she was free from any harm. Memories of...what was that despicable man's name? and of her mother's tricks were fading away. She had no idea where Mde Rochet was, and was rather indifferent. She couldn't see how things could be better between them.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she averted her glance to the window, and sat up, gasping, surprised at what she saw. No wonder there was a draft! Filled with excitement, she made a move to rise, but a touch stopped her.

"Jade", a desirable voice murmured.

"Oh, Jack", she whispered. Shivers crept down her spine as she felt lips upon the bare skin of her neck. Jack eased his hands across her shoulders and spoke softly into her ear,

"Ye alright?"

"Mmm." She turned around and kissed him, sighing as he swept his hands through her tousled curls.

"Je suis trop heureux que vous êtes proche moi encore", she said softly, resting her head against his chest. _(I'm so happy that you're near me again)_

He gave her an irresistible debonair gaze, lifting her chin with his hand so that their eyes met.

"I feel the same way, ma chère amor."

She gasped as he pulled her down amidst the sheets and kissed her rapturously, smiling against her mouth as he teased her with gentle movements.

"By God, I've missed you", Jack sighed when he broke from the kiss.

"I've missed you too", Jade murmured. A tear wetted her eyelash.

"I know", Jack replied, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about." She pushed herself up, leaning against a pillow, and drew her knees to her chest as she gazed concernedly at her lover. "You never said what happened in Tortuga."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I told you, love, s'nothing for you to worry over."

She frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Good."

She gave a look of slight surprise.

Jack smiled. "Never trust a pirate."

She gave a disapproving look, and said, "Oui, oui, je me rappelle." She stood, gathering her negligee. "So are you being dishonest with me as well?"

He took hold of her arm, causing her to utter an exclamation of surprise as she fell back down on the bed.

He moved close to her. "Now, ye've got it all wrong, lass."

"Have I?"

"Mm-hmm", he murmured, making the robe slip from her shoulder as he placed a kiss there.

"I", he resumed. "Am always honest."

She recovered her shoulder, tying the sash to her robe, and gave Jack a small kiss before standing again, and moving towards the window, beckoning Jack to join her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Her heart was beating so rapidly. She could barely contain herself as she looked at him, standing in the moonlight, his features so ravishing...

Before she could speak, he reached for her hand and drew her close. She melted into him, feeling his breath upon her hair.

"I love you."

Their lips met, remaining in a lingering kiss.

"Alright", he whispered.

"Oh, now I...I don't know what I was excited about", she laughed, but turned away quickly to brush the happy tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, oui—look!" She placed her hand on the window, her fingertips leaving an imprint on the frosty glass. "It's snowing." She smiled. "I'd forgotten how beautiful the winter is in France."

"Aye, i'tis." He suddenly took her hand. "Come on."

"Jack, what--?"

He made his way towards the door, handing Jade her cloak and scarf, and dressing himself in the process.

She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. "Where are we going at this hour?"

"Mustn't we get the first taste of snow, love?" He fastened his coat.

"Now?"

"Oui", he answered. "Before Will an' Liz beat us to it."

Before she had a chance to protest, Jack opened the door, and pulled her along as he went quietly through the hallway, jumping in surprise at the chime of the clock, which read five o'clock. They crept out the back door.

Jack brought Jade close to him as they stepped out into the brisk early morning air.

"Warm enough?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"Yes", she laughed. "Oh, c'est trop beau!" she exclaimed.

She touched a waxy-white glutinous, ice-covered berry on the branch of a tree. She shivered a bit, and placed her hands in her pockets to warm them.

"Well, what do ye know", Jack said.

Jade looked towards him.

"Mistletoe."

A blush covered her cheeks as Jade smiled. "It is indeed."

Jack walked towards her, and reached up, plucking one berry from the leaf.

"You know, it is au gui l'An neuf." She smiled. "So we should follow the French tradition. But, since you've already taken a berry..."

He stifled her with a brush of his lips across her bouche.

She smiled at him. "There's another berry."

"Now you're catching on", Jack grinned, as she returned the kiss.

Jade sighed blissfully as they walked back into the house. The snow had ceased to fall, and now the whole town was covered in white. The sun was just rising.

* * *

"Ah, there you two are. You alright?" 

Will Turner stood before them.

"Will, mate! Mornin'. Question is: what are _you _up to?"

"I'm off to work, Jack. I'll be able to come home earlier for the first day of Noël."

"Oh, oui, the first day is always so lovely", Jade said.

"Ms. Rochet." Will turned to her. "How are you?"

He and Elizabeth had been worried about the both of them all night—for a while during the two weeks of Jack's absence, Elizabeth had wondered if Jade would return to herself again. Seeing the Captain there, looking as smug and high-spirited as usual, and the Frenchwoman looking radiant, Will's fears were eased.

"Much better", she answered. "Do you and Elizabeth know any Christmas songs?"

He smiled coolly. "I'm afraid we don't."

"Per'aps you can teach us some _Chantons Noé_, love", Jack hinted.

"Oh, only if you would care to—"

"Indeed, if you would", Will entreated.

She looked to both of them. "Then, certainly. I'm sure I have a number of _ajets._"

Jack took her hand and smiled at her.

"Well, I should be off", Will saluted. "Have a wonderful Christmas morning, and would you let Elizabeth know I'll be home this afternoon?"

"Aye mate." Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

"Au revoir!" They called their farewells as Will left them.

* * *

Jade sighed as she dropped into a chair before the fire 2 hours later. She pleated her periwinkle-blue skirts around her, and moved over a tad so that Jack could sit next to her. 

Elizabeth sat on the couch across from them, smiling as she rocked beautiful Jenevieve in her arms.

"This is her first Christmas!" she murmured excitedly, giving her baby a gentle kiss.

"It's such a special and perfect day", Jade smiled back at her.

"Oh!" Elizabeth cooed as Jenevieve yawned. "She's getting sleepy. Well, she'll be all rested for her Daddy when he gets home."

She rose and said, "I'm going to tuck her in her crib; I'll be right back."

"Can Uncle Jack give you a kiss goodnight?"

Elizabeth laughed, knowing Jack loved every minute of this. As soon as Jack's moustache brushed Jenevieve's cheek, her eyes opened.

"Oh, Jack, you've wakened her!"

"Oh, it's my fault is it?" Jack said, looking slightly hurt. "I think it was yer mum, not Uncle Jack", he whispered.

Jenevieve brought her hands up. "Jack!"

Jack, Elizabeth, and Jade gasped at the same time.

"Oh how precious!" Jade exclaimed, embracing both Elizabeth and Jenevieve.

Elizabeth was speechless, but Jack was just in shock.

"She...she said my name! _My _name, Liz!"

"I..." Elizabeth paused. "You're a blessed pirate." She hugged Jenevieve to her, who had fallen asleep again.

"Just wait till I tell ol' Will..."

"I heard that", Elizabeth said over her shoulder as she left with a rustle of her maroon skirts, to tuck in Jenevieve.

"What do ye think o' that, eh?" Jack murmured, a satisfied look on his face.

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmm, good answer."

"Merry Christmas", Jade laughed.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

ma chère amor: my dear love 

Oui, oui, je me rappelle: Yes, yes, I remember

c'est trop beau: it's so beautiful

au gui l'An neuf: Mistletoe of the New Year

bouche: mouth

_ajets_: French weather proverbs/songs

In France, the 12 days of xmas are from Christmas to the Epiphany(celebrated on Jan. 6)


	22. Chapter 22

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot own POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

"_Regarde comment sont menées  
Depuis Noël douze journées  
Car suivant ces douze jours  
Les douze mois auront leur cours_"...

_Quand à Noël, on se chauffe au soleil  
Le jour de Pâques, on se chauffe à la bûche de Noël..._

* * *

From outside the window the carolers were heard singing the traditional Christmas hymns as they strolled through streets on the 7th jour de Noël.

Jade smiled contentedly as she stood by the window, looking down at the snow-covered town. She was a tad chilly, but at least heat from the cup of cinnamon tea she was holding and the fire helped to warm her.

Jack had told he would be back shortly. Word had come that someone was here to see him, and that that someone was waiting at the Black Pearl. Jade wondered who it could be, especially at this time. Not only because of the holiday, but also the weather. The snow was quite heavy.

"Oh, Jade!"

Elizabeth's call broke her out of her reverie. "Would you come in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth dusted her hands on her apron as Jade came in.

"Oh, it smells absolutely wonderful, Elizabeth", she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. Now, would you—oh, dear! I'm such a mess!" She paused as she licked a sticky piece of fruit from her thumb.

"That looks lovely. Exactly how my tante used to make it."

"Well", Elizabeth answered. "Let's hope that my Christmas pudding tastes as good as it looks." She broke off a small piece for Jade and one for herself.

Jade took a bite, letting the many flavors and tastes of fruit and nuts and rum melt in her mouth.

"How is it?" Elizabeth asked in anticipation.

"C'est délicieux!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hugging Jade. She brushed her hand across her brow. "For years I've been working on getting it absolutely right."

"Well, I know Will and Jack will fancy it. Especially Jack", Jade said with a smirk.

Elizabeth laughed. "I just hope they don't get too drunk off of it."

"And I hope our dear Captain Sparrow won't notice that a couple bottles of r-u-m are missing", she added quietly.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you took his rum without permission?"

"I know, I shouldn't have", she sighed, lifting one of the emptied bottles.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes. Well, I'd better try this then, haven't I?"

Just as she took a bite, the door was heard.

* * *

"'Quand à Noël,

On se chauffe—oh come on Will, me lad, show some spirit!"

"Will, Jack!" Elizabeth called as she rushed to the door in the midst of finishing her small piece of the pudding. "You're just in time to—"

"Oh, no, no, no—I've got no time!" Jack exclaimed jovially. "Jade? Where's—"

"Jack—"

"Ah! Alright love." Jack took Jade's arm, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on—make haste!" He tugged her towards the front door.

"Jack", she expressed amusement. "Where are we going?"

"No time", was his answer. He waved goodbye as he ushered Jade out of the house, the door closing with a loud, 'click'.

* * *

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, still, looking at the door. "Well, I never—"

She was suddenly stopped as lips covered hers and hands wrapped around her waist.

Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt like time had stopped; that they were the only two people in the world, frozen in that moment as they kissed. Elizabeth moved closer to him, breathing in his scent. And she was again thanking God that they had each other, and nothing could tear them apart.

Will suddenly broke from kiss, and left Elizabeth to gasp as he slowly swept his tongue just under her lower lip and across to her cheek.

He stepped back and licked his lips. "You had a bit of fruit and rum on you."

She blushed, bringing her hand to her face.

"Don't worry—I got it all."

"Naughty, naughty Mr. Turner!" she scolded, but could not hide a smile.

He smirked, moving close to her again. "I suppose I've ruined my desire to be nice all year." He stepped away from her again. "Abstinence. That should teach me, eh?"

"W-Well", Elizabeth started, stopping him as he began to walk away. "I think since it _is _the last day of the year, we can make an exception."

"Oh no, darling", Will shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "This certainly isn't an exception. I mean, if we cheat now, who knows how horrible we'll act next year, and the year, after that...and what an example we'll be to Jenevieve!"

He paused, and looked back at Elizabeth, who now had her arms folded crossly.

"As it so happens, I desire to inform you, my dear Aunt Charlotte arrived today for Noël, and she took Jenevieve to her cottage for the day."

Will was silent as he let her continue.

"So, now we have the house to ourselves."

"Indeed", Will answered, the smirk still on his face.

"William Turner, come here this instant!" Elizabeth breathed.

As soon as he was just inches from her, she kissed him, grabbing his collar as she pulled him down into the wooden chair of which she sat.

Elizabeth let out a murmur of surprise as Will picked her up, still locked in a passionate kiss, and only stopping to whisper, "I have a more comfortable idea."

* * *

Will let her down as they reached their bedroom door.

"Go in", he said.

Elizabeth glanced at him mysteriously, but opened the door. Her breath was taken away.

"Oh, Will", she exclaimed. A trail of poinsettia petals and holly leaves led to the bed, which was scattered with roses.

She turned back to him. "Did you--?"

He nodded.

"When did you do all of this?"

"This morning, after you thought I left for work."

She bit her lip, fighting back tears.

He smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek. "To a Merry Christmas and New Year, and everlasting love."

"What a romantic you are", she murmured as he took her in his arms, embracing her, and kissed her.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with emotion as he whispered her name into her ear.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too", she replied, staring in his dark eyes, filled with devotion to her.

* * *

She stayed wrapped against him, never wanting such bliss to end.

Will held her close, whispering to her, and kissing her gently.

She knew that it would never end.

* * *

1st song: Look at how they are carried out

Since Christmas' twelve days

For following those twelve days

The twelfth month will have their course

2nd song: When it's Christmas, one heats oneself by the sun

The day of Easter, one heats oneself by the Yule log

tante: aunt

C'est délicieux: it's delicious


	23. Chapter 23

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not & cannot obtain ownership of POTC 1, 2, or 3...

* * *

The sound of their padding footsteps resounded as they rushed along down the road, into the setting sun.

"Jack!" Jade exclaimed. "Mon dieu, où est nous qui marche?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", Jack answered as he turned to look at her, and caught her hand again, then slowed so that he walked in step with her.

She looked sideways at him, her big green eyes sparkling with curiosity as the sun hit them, but Jack did not utter a word.

They passed the marketplace, snow crunching under their boots.

"Oh, look!" Jade whispered, pointing out the front of a shop. "Le crèche—the manger."

In the front of many Noël-ornamented shops, nativity scenes had been set up.

Music flowed throughout the town, and Jade picked up snatches of the conversations of people dining in open cafés.

_-------------------"Excusez-moi, madame..."_

"_Oui. Quelle c'est? ...Pardon? Personne? ...Oh! Je suis fâché avec _

_vous! (rires) Mais, vous voilà! ----------------------------------------_

_------------"Toujours?"_

"_À tout jamais."-----------------_

She sighed and looked back at Jack. She really looked at him. Such a pirate—with his long, trinket-weaved hair, his tattoos, his exquisite jewelry...

Did she _really _know him? She occasionally asked herself the question. But if she did not, how could she have fallen so deeply in love with him? Yet, there were still so many things he was keeping from her. She desired to know what and why.

In her silent thoughts, she had noticed not where they were walking, and was surprised when Jack stopped, right at the docks. The sun had now completely set.

"Here we are", Jack broke the silence.

The _Black Pearl _gently floated atop the icy water, its grand sails billowing in the breeze.

She smiled as Jack led her up to the ship.

"Is this why we came so quickly? Does this have to do with your unexpected visitor?" Jade asked as Jack ascended onto the deck, then took Jade's hand and helped her up.

"Oh no, love." He laughed. "Bloody false alarm, that was." He suddenly spun her around and caught her by the waist in time to the music that was heard faintly from the bazaar.

"Tonight..." he pulled her close, starting to dance with her. "It is just you..."

He spun her again. "...And I."

Her heart fluttered madly as she stood inches away from him, looking into his ritzy eyes.

"I didn't know you were such a magnifique dancer, Captain Sparrow", she said.

"I _do _have many talents, Mademoiselle Rochet."

"Really?"

He kissed her.

She smiled, brushing away a curl that had fallen loose from her chignon.

"You must tell me about all of them, no excuses."

"Agreed." He returned the smile. "Only, I think it would be more...understandable to you if I..."

Her breath caught in her throat as he bowed her, then spun stylishly back up again.

"If you..." Jade breathed.

"If I showed you instead", he finished, as he slowly stopped the dance.

"Oh", Jade gently answered.

Their eyes were locked for several moments before Jack pulled her to him for another kiss—staying in an embrace until the music finally died down.

Jack smiled and placed a hand on Jade's back as he led her down the stairs into the galley.

Jade felt calm as she walked into the ship—a feeling of warm familiarity.

"Oh, Jack!" she gasped as she entered.

Candles were lighted upon the crimson tablecloth-covered table, giving the room a radiant glow.

He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I thought I'd do some redecorating."

"It's so...romantic."

She expressed pleasure as Jack massaged her thin shoulder blades.

"It feel so...nice to be here again, after such a while", Jade remarked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, love."

He turned to face her. "How about we leave here, eh?"

"Leave? Well, how do you mean?"

"We return to the seafarin' life, of course!"

He paced around the table.

"How can one be a pirate when one is not out at sea, exploring every isle we come upon, taking chances...letting our souls float atop the waves..."

He paused.

"Would you mind that?"

Jade was surprised that Jack suddenly desired to depart, but the way he talked about it...the thrill in his voice...she remembered the excitement and the freedom of it all when she had first been out to sea with the _Black Pearl_ crew.

"Oh, Jack, it sounds..."

"It just seems to me the right time. Jade, you needn't make the decision now."

"Jack, how could I say no?" she answered, moving towards him.

Jack looked at her, as if he were about to say something, but did not, and instead embraced her.

"You know I want to spend my life with you?" he murmured as he kissed her.

They moved inch by inch out of the galley, finding their way through the dark until Jade felt her back press against something hard. She soon realized it was a door, as her hand caught on the latch and she stumbled back into a spacious, phantasmagorical room.

"Why, this is your..."

"Our room", Jack finished. He placed a light kiss upon her lips, before going to the window and drawing the curtains slightly. As his body was illuminated by the outside light, Jade again noticed the mark on his right arm.

She had noticed it when he had first returned, about a week and a half ago. It was a red scratch then, and since, it had turned into a scar. Jade had thought to think not of it, but now it had bothered her. She knew something had happened in Tortuga. Jack was just refusing to tell her anything.

"Jack", she said slowly, and brought her hand to touch the scarred arm. In addition to his recent scar, there was another rather large scar. It was faded, but when Jack had first acquired it, it must have been a gruesome sight. Jack had told her it was from a sword fight. And the bullet wound on his chest—from years ago when he had first become Captain of the _Black Pearl_. He had laughingly told Jade about how Miss Elizabeth had not believed the stories about him when they were stranded on the beach.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the concerned look on her face.

She brushed her hand against his arm. "What happened?"

He clasped her hand. "I told you, love, it's nothing to worry about."

Jack had pushed aside the occurrences of Tortuga for so long now, it was easy to do. He barely remembered what really did happen there. However, it only took a bit of thought, and everything would come back to him. He cared not to dwell on such a trifling matter (that is what he decided it should be).

"Jack", she said forcefully, fighting with her emotions. "You're not telling me things. How can I know you if—"

"Jade, listen to me", Jack interjected. "I...am not hiding things from you...I only want to protect you."

"Protéger moi?" she exclaimed, wresting away from him. "Jack, please! You're so..."

She sunk down onto the bed, feeling overwrought, and lowered her tear-filled eyes.

"Jade." Jack kneeled next to her.

"You're always so solid, and ready to protect me, while I'm..." she broke off.

"Well, that's why I'm here, innit?"

She drew in a shaky breath.

"Look." He looked into her eyes.

_Alright. I won't tell her the whole truth. She needs to hear something._

"When I was in Tortuga, I was fiddlin' with my pistol an' it slipped, an' that's how I got the scratch."

_Well, that's partly true..._

"Oh", Jade breathed.

"Alright?"

_God, I feel so bloody guilty fer lyin' to her. But I can't tell the truth...that would be a disaster._

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of..."

"No, shhh", Jack replied, brushing the tears away.

She leaned against him, inhaling his scent, and she felt comforted.

She sat back and kissed him. He kissed her back more passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, easing down on the bed.

"You...ok?" Jack breathed into her loosened hair.

She nodded. "I want to spend my life with you too. I need you, Jack."

He kissed her again, filling her with dizzying ardor.

_To the New Year..._

Were both of their broken thoughts.

* * *

Mon dieu, où est nous qui marche: My dear, where are we going

Ne vous inquiétez pas: Don't worry

_"Excusez-moi, madame..."_

"_Oui. Quelle c'est? ...Pardon? Personne? ...Oh! Je suis fâché avec _

_vous! (rires) Mais, vous voilà!" _: "Excuse me, madame..."

"Yes. Who is it? Pardon? Who?...Oh! I am angry at you! (laughing) But, here you are!"

_"Toujours?"_

"_À tout jamais_" : "Always?"

"For ever & ever."


	24. Chapter 24

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Do not/cannot obtain ownership of POTC...

* * *

The cold wind whistled through the air, scattering the winter flower blossoms across the gravel road.

The sun peaked into the sky, letting the world know that it was morning. The streets of the town were empty except for those who had been out the entire night, drinking to the L'an Neuf.

* * *

Jade lay in bed—at awaking she had been surprised at finding herself aboard a ship, but soon recalled her night back on the _Black Pearl_. She stared at the window with its drawn curtains. Only a sliver of light came through, casting a beam of sunlight across her face.

Her head ached. But that was probably because of the rum she had consumed last night along with Jack. But Jack could surely handle it. She actually had not drunk an extensive amount, but just enough to make her feel...odd. She shouldn't have drunk any—her stomach would probably upset her later.

As she lay there, she went over Jack's proposition in her head. She turned onto her back, pulling the sheets over her body as she shivered with cold.

"Jack?"

She glanced at the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed; the empty space beside her.

"Oh", she sighed. She turned, letting her feet drop to the floor on the side of the bed. She brought her hands to her face and yawned then passed a hand through her hair. As she brought it out, her long curls cascaded across her shoulders and back.

She shivered again, and held the sheet tighter against her body.

* * *

"Oh God..."

Belle Berneray bolted out of bed for the third time and rushed to the privy. She leaned over the vanity, one hand clutching her chest, the other clutching her stomach. She gasped, coughing, and clutched the collar of her nightgown tightly. She willed herself not to vomit again. Her stomach was empty. She'd not eaten all yesterday or today.

Shaking, she made her way back to the bedroom and sunk down into a chair.

"God, what the bloody hell is happening to me?" she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Belle"

She glanced up. "Oh, James..."

He was dressed in his navy uniform, ready to leave for his duties. With his hands clasped behind his back, he walked towards his wife, stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"I've called a doctor", he said.

"Oh! No..." she began.

"You've been sick like this for days, Belle. We need to know what's wrong with you."

She made an indiscernible sound from the back of her throat, and then looked up at him again. "Are you going to work?"

He nodded briefly. "Yes, I must." He came closer to Belle and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"The doctor will be here within the hour. See you when I get home", he said and walked out of the room, shutting the door almost all the way behind him.

Belle sat there until she heard the front door close. The yellow dog barked downstairs.

Belle slowly rose to her feet, using the arm of the chair for support, and lay back down on the bed.

"Damn", she muttered, ever so gently placing a hand over her stomach. _Will this nausea ever go away?_

She frowned. A thought had occurred to her about her sickness. She half-hoped that she wasn't right.

* * *

Jack passed by the doorway, but stopped as he saw Jade's back turned towards him.

He quietly walked to her.

"Are you cold?"

Jade gasped in surprise at his touch upon her shoulder.

"Jack, where...?"

"Sorry, love; I was jus' out for a bit."

He sat behind her, and gently rubbed her back. "God, ye must be freezing."

He leaned over the other side of the bed, and grabbed a thick coat off a hook, wrapping it about her.

"Ah, merci", she said, hugging the coat to her body.

She turned and kissed him.

Jack looked at her for a few moments, then said, "You alright this morning?"

"Yes, I'm fine", she answered.

"Ye sure?"

"Yes." She stood up, fastening the clasps to the coat. "I was just thinking."

"Ah", Jack murmured. He stroked his mustache. "Ye know, we could leave by the end of the week."

"Where shall we go?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet", Jack smirked.

Jade smiled. "I can tell you've got something in mind. Something...exciting." Her eyes lit up.

Jack eyed her impassionedly. "As a matter of fact, I've something exciting planned right now..."

Jade shrieked as Jack grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on the bed, cutting off her protests with a kiss. His hands swiftly unfastened the coat, exposing her corset.

"Jack!" she exclaimed indignantly, to which he responded with another kiss.

"Are you really that tempted by me when I look so messyin the morning? Not to mention my aches from all that rum?" she asked, attempting to writhe away from him, but failing.

He stroked her hair back. "I am always attempted by you, lass."

"Moi aussi", she admitted.

He gave her a last kiss before rolling away from her. As he adjusted his shirt and coat, he said,

"Well, I believe now's a bloody well time to leave, what with Will an' Liz happily married nowadays, and with a baby—nothin's threatn'in their marriage, like—"

He suddenly broke off.

"Comme quoi, Jack?" Jade asked, slipping into her gown.

_Damn, I almost slipped. _"Like Norrington", Jack said hurriedly. "So, they kin enjoy life now, eh? And we can go on livin' life as well."

"As pirates?"

"Aye. An' a fine pirate ye are, Ms. Rochet."

She smiled. "What do I do that's so pirate-like?"

"Well, with yer looks, yer breaking lads' hearts left an' right." He fiddled with his compass. "Yer beauty can't compare to any strumpet in Tortuga."

She rolled her eyes. "Merci beaucoup, Jack."

"You're welcome."

"So", she began again, as she sat down, lacing her boots, "Is the crew joining us?"

"Aye", he answered. "Well, some o' them—Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti; but we'll meet up the rest jus' off the coast here. So we'll have to bid our tearful farewells to the Turners."

"Of course. They've been so good to us."

* * *

"But can you believe, it Will?" Elizabeth exclaimed. She sat next to Will at the dining table as they finished breakfast, which happened to be some of the Christmas pudding she had made.

Elizabeth held Jenevieve in her lap.

"She actually said 'Jack'?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shook her head, smiling.

"Well, he must be over the moon about that. Rubbing it in when he gets a chance", Will replied as Elizabeth handed Jen to him, and he hugged her.

"I wonder where they went off to", Elizabeth mused. She glanced at her husband. "You don't have an idea, do you, William?"

"Why, no", he smiled.

"Well, you...you don't think they left?"

"Left? Well, Elizabeth, I truly wouldn't be surprised, knowing Jack. But, now...he would tell us."

Elizabeth sighed, brushing her fingertips on her napkin. "Alright, good." She rose.

"Well I'm going to go change out of this..." she looked down at her robe and apron.

"So", she placed a kiss on Will's lips, then kissed her daughter. "I'll let you two have some fun. Don't get into trouble."

"We'll behave, dearest", Will responded. He took Jenevieve's small hand and waved.

"Bye, bye", Jenevieve said.

"Did you tell yer mum goodbye? What a good job!"

* * *

Jade stood at the bow of the ship, letting the breeze blow through her hair, which she had attempted to make tidy with clips.

"Ready?" Jack waltzed up to her.

"Oui", she answered.

"Sure ye don't want any rum before we go?" he asked, holding up a spare bottle.

"Oh, no", she laughed, covering her eyes. "I don't want to see that stuff again in a while."

"Oh, 'tis a shame", Jack murmured. He took her arm and they disembarked the _Pearl_.

"See ye soon", he said, tapping the side of it, and then started to walk to the Turner household.

* * *

Belle sat on the bed, on hand on the bedpost. She was nearly laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mrs. Norrington, do you still want to go through with this?"

"Well, I...I'll have to speak with my husband, of course."

"Of course", he smiled. He cleared is throat. "Just remember what I said—I advise you to get plenty of rest."

"Oh, I will", Belle answered. "Thank you for time."

"Certainly. Shall I let myself out?"

"Uh, yes. Just down the stairs..."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Norrington, and let me know as soon as you can about your decision."

Belle nodded.

"Oh my God", she breathed. She didn't know how James would react to this news.

* * *

Moi aussi: Me too

A/N: I know this is disappointing, but this is the last chapter until probably near the end of January. I'm going back to school, so my workload will be horrid.


	25. Chapter 25

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Do not/ cannot own POTC

* * *

In Port Royal, Jamaica the rain was coming down in heavy sheets as evening fell. The dark gray sky looked ominous. The wind whipped through the town mercilessly.

A carriage drawn by two brown horses stopped in front of a well-kept mansion. The stallions' hooves clopped noisily on the wet streets. As the driver reined them to a halt, they neighed and snorted uncomfortably, stomping their feet and shaking their manes; trying to shake off the heavy rain.

The passenger stepped out, tipped the driver, then quickly made his way up to the mansion, and let himself in.

* * *

Belle Norrington sat in the living room before the fire, a blanket around her shoulders. In her hands was a hot cup of tea. Every few seconds she would glance at it, and start to take a sip, then decided against it, not knowing how her stomach would handle it.

The yellow dog at her feet whined, and placed a paw on her knee.

"Hey", she murmured softly, patting his head.

He suddenly perked his ears up, and scampered out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she called. She soon heard barking at the door.

"Oh", she groaned as she got to her feet. "So now you want to go out?"

A door rattled closed. Belle walked around the corner, only to bump into...

"Oh, Belle."

"James. I didn't expect you home this early."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hanging up his coat and removing his gloves.

"I'm...alright", she answered tentatively.

"Well, it's good you didn't go outside, because—"

"James, I'm pregnant", Belle blurted out, unable to contain herself.

James turned fully around to look at her. She was pale and looked weary.

"What?"

"You heard me, James", she sighed, and turned away, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"You're...You're...This—this can't be", he muttered.

"What do you mean, "This can't be", James?" Belle exclaimed, spinning around to face him again.

"Belle, I...Belle!"

He helped her into a chair as she started to cough. He kneeled down so that he was level with her. "Belle..."

She breathed in deeply, clearing her throat, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"The doctor wants to know...if I—we want to have the baby. And if not..."

The Commodore eyed Belle's abdomen briefly, then stood up, away from her.

"It's your decision, not mine", he said curtly.

She gave him a shocked expression. "James, this is _our baby _that we're talking about here! How could you be so—"

"How do I know it's mine?" he exclaimed fiercely.

Belle stood up slowly, just staring at him for several moments. "What?" she whispered.

"That's right—_You _heard me!"

"James!" she shrieked, grabbing hold of his arm. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Are you accusing me of...of having an affair?"

"You're damn right", he said angrily, shaking her hand off.

"J—"

"No, I don't want to hear your lies and excuses!"

He stormed out of the room, making his way up the stairs. Halfway, he stopped, looking Belle in the face. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to get impregnated with some..." He broke off and continued up the stairs, then went into his study, slamming the door closed.

Belle sunk to her knees down to the floor, letting out a sob.

"James!" she cried out. "I didn't! I didn't! I never had an affair! I would never..."

She broke off, not able to continue, for the tears streaming down her face.

"No, no..." she moaned.

* * *

"No, no...no, no, no!"

"Belle?"

She gasped, her eyes snapping open. She breathed heavily as she looked around her.

She was lying on the couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket covering her. She looked up and saw that James was standing over her.

"I just got home. Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh", she murmured. _So it was just a dream. The rain must've lulled me to sleep._

She attempted to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcame her. James kneeled besides her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and helped her to lie down again.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Well..." she coughed into her hand. "I don't feel much better."

"Oh, that reminds me." He reaches into a bag next to him, and took out a container.

"I brought you some soup from the café you like."

"Oh, thank you", she smiled. She grasped his hand. Fragments of the dream still swirled in her mind, but she tried to disregard them as she prepared to break the news to him.

"So?" James said, rubbing her hand.

"James, I...I'm pregnant."

An expression of surprise came over his face. "You...Really?" he exclaimed with a grin. He pushed away the blanket and looked at her stomach.

"It's not doing to well now", she giggled. "And I'm only about several weeks along."

"Well, this is..." he looked at her. "This is unbelievable!"

She smiled weakly as he kissed her. "So you're happy?" she asked.

"Yes—only, are you? Are you ready for this?"

She sighed. "If you are, then I am."

"Brilliant." He kissed her cheek. "I'll go heat this soup for you."

* * *

She watched him walk through the hall, into the kitchen, and then turned over onto her back. She gazed into the fire as she thought, and touched her stomach.

The yellow dog suddenly barked. He looked at her in a blaming way.

"What? I _am _happy", she retorted.

The dog cocked his head at her, then went back to guarding his key.

"I am happy", she whispered again to herself. She reflected on the dream. _Thank God it was just a dream._

Only one thing was gnawing at her. _Does this child inside of me really belong to James?_

She didn't want to know. _Of course it is James' child._

Doubting this would only be injurious to not only her metal, but physical state.

The only problem was: the doctor. Doctor Hollingsworth.

She had tried to forget it, but she _had _committed a sin. Adultery.

* * *

James was gone on another appointment for the governor. Before he had left, they had gotten into another horrible argument, about who knows what.

Belle was miserable. It was getting late that night as she continued to work in the dress shop. She always stayed late in the shop when James wasn't home, despite Melanie's (the shopkeeper) protests.

Customers weren't allowed in, but Melanie had let in a young man, whom she introduced to Belle as her doctor. Belle found him quite handsome.

They started to become acquainted with each other, and they talked, and the doctor offered to accompany her home.

Melanie thanked him (for she was worried about Belle's safety if she were to go home by herself at that hour) and closed the shop. She turned out the lights and went up stairs. The large upper floor of the shop was Melanie's home.

* * *

Belle recalled the rest of that night—Kel (Doctor Hollingsworth) escorting her to the house...

Along the way they had talked about numerous things, everything.

When they reached the front door, Kel had asked her if she was alone, and if she was going to be alright.

She had answered that, yes, she was alone, and she admitted that she was a bit nervous.

Kel came in and accepted a cup of tea.

* * *

The rest was a blur to her. She awoke the next morning, undressed in her bed. The doctor was gone.

When she was out shopping in the market that afternoon, she happened to bump into him.

It was awkward, and they agreed to keep what happened to themselves. It never happened.

And that's how Belle was shocked when the doctor that came earlier was _the _doctor. But, keeping to his promise, he acted as though he had never met her before, and he acted in a professional manner.

Belle, however, could not get the thoughts out of her mind. The sin had occurred about a month ago.

* * *

"Here you are."

Commodore Norrington entered and handed her the soap.

"Oh, thanks so much." She eased herself up. "Hopefully I'll be able to get this down."

She slowly brought the spoon to her lips and took a taste.

"It's delicious."

"Good", he responded. He was silent for a bit, then spoke again.

"Belle, I think this baby will be such a good thing in our lives."

Belle swallowed. "You think so?"

He cleared his throat. "I know our marriage hasn't been perfect, but..." he walked over to her. "This will bring us even closer", he finished, and took her left hand, kissing it.

"Oh, James, I hope so. It will", she smiled at him, even though, inside, she fighting with her emotions.

* * *

Alright, that is my final chapter for several weeks. I'll be able to write again when semester exams are over. Until then! 


	26. Chapter 26

What Is & What Will Never Be

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Do not, cannot obtain ownership of POTC...

* * *

Weeks slipped by. It was less cold now, though snow still covered the ground. As the middle of January approached, so did some unexpected visitors...

* * *

Jade sighed as she closed the door behind her, and walked through the hall, carrying a bag filled with her belongings.

"Oh, Jade dear, we'll miss you so much! You've spent so much time with us!"

Elizabeth intercepted her as she reached the living room, giving her an embrace.

"Oh, we'll miss you too", Jade replied. She and Captain Jack Sparrow were leaving today—to take on the seven seas once again.

"You _are _welcome to stay, you know", Elizabeth attempt to persuade her.

"Oh, you're so kind", Jade responded. "But, it's time. "It's time for Jack."

Elizabeth sighed, then smiled and nodded.

"Where is that scoundrel?" Will exclaimed as he entered, standing by Elizabeth and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Perhaps he's so anxious to get going that he's left sans moi", Jade laughed.

She recalled Jack's excitement earlier that morning—his eagerness to be one with the sea again.

* * *

"Da da da da da da da da da da da...and really bad eggs..." Jack hummed to himself as he polished the _Black Pearl's _wheel.

He stood back and admired the shiny wood, satisfied.

He suddenly heard a sound, likened to the sound of footsteps.

He peered around the corner.

"Jade? Ready already, love? Well, I was goin' to..."

"Mm-hmmm"

Jack frowned. "Who's on me ship?" he voiced.

"It's me, Jack."

Jack spun around, looking past the fiery-red hair and into the sea-blue eyes of the voice.

"What the hell are ye doing here, Scarlett?" he asked, almost spitefully. "Tortuga's a long way. I already told ye I don't want yer services."

Jack turned away from the wench, but just as he did so, she moved towards him.

"Look at me", she ordered.

"Scarlett..."

She slapped him hard across the face.

"Jesus Christ, woman! Wha' the bloody hell..." Jack began rubbing, his face gingerly.

"I'm not _so _desperate as to come all the way here to beg fer yer bleedin' services, ye pig!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Then why did ye come?" Jack murmured, still rubbing the side of his face.

She cleared her throat, brushing a strand of hair back. "I wanted to let you know...that the little episode...between you and Katrina Boswell...involving the Turners...has been kept safe. At least up till now."

"What do you mean, 'up till now'", Jack whispered, taking hold of her arm.

"There's been talk—what do you expect?" Scarlett replied, wresting her arm back.

"God...why are we even discussing this!" Jack exclaimed.

"So you want your precious little Turners to find out the truth?" Her eyes flashed.

"Fine with me! Thanks fer wastin' my bloody time!"

She furiously turned away, but Jack stopped her.

"Scarlett, wait."

"What?" she breathed exasperatedly.

"Ye didn't waste yer time—thanks fer tellin' me."

"Yer welcome", she answered a bit more calmly.

"I...have to get goin', but—walk with me. What have people been sayin'?"

Scarlett sighed. "Very well. How far a walk?"

"Just up the hill", Jack motioned as he led her off the ship.

"Alright", Scarlett consented. "Then I'll have to be off."

They were silent for a moment. As Scarlett followed Jack away from the docks, she began again.

"They know you were involved in Katrina's death. And they know she was a relative of the Turners."

"How do they know that?"

"Jasper", Scarlett replied, rolling her eyes. "The bartender. Apparently he was the only one Katrina talked to in her last weeks."

Jack cleared his throat.

"He uh...well I shouldn't tell you this."

"What?" Jack asked. By now they were only a few feet from the Turner household.

"No, no", Scarlett shook her head. "That's all you need to know."

"You tell me", Jack ordered, ferocity in his voice.

Scarlett sighed, trying to think of a lie, but couldn't. "He's been tellin' people about how Katrina wanted revenge against her cousin...and to have her cousin's husband to herself", she said slowly.

"Damnit!" Jack exclaimed. "What else!"

"That's all, I swear it!" Scarlett assured, stepping away from him. "Now look Jack—I've really got to go..."

She looked scared for a moment, pulling her cloak tighter against her.

"Are you—"

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't supposed to warn ye in the first place. Now please!"

* * *

"Well that's odd", Jade murmured as she looked out the window.

"What's that?" Will asked, coming up beside her.

"There's Jack, but...who's that woman?"

Will looked out to see Jack, speaking to a red-headed woman, his hand on her arm.

"Oh, God Jack, what are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Will", Jade turned to him. "Who is she?"

"Um", he cleared his throat. "No one."

'_Damn Jack, you can't do this to her, you can't...'_

"Oh, come now, who—"

"Miss Rochet, it's nothing to worry about", Will cut in, a little too quickly.

Jade frowned. "I'll be back."

"Jade..." Will attempted to stop her, but she drew her cloak about her and went outside.

* * *

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in your face, Jack", Scarlett said.

Jack looked at her.

"Goodbye", she said.

"Jack?"

He turned. "Jade", he breathed, letting that breath out that had become caught in his throat.

"Goodbye", Scarlett said again, turning away.

"Have we met?" Jade asked, coming to stand near both of them.

"This is...an acquaintance of mine", Jack answered. "Scarlett..."

"Nice to meet you", Scarlett hurriedly greeted. "I must be going."

Without any word, she started off down the hill, disappearing into the crowd of the marketplace.

"What was she doing here?" Jade asked.

"Ye must be cold", Jack said, taking her arm. "I'll help ye get yer things..."

"Jack, you're avoiding my question."

"Avoiding...? No, she...just a friendly hello is all, love..."

"Jack, stop", Jade exclaimed. "Don't lie to me. Between you and Will...Mon dieu! The way you're acting just because of this woman! What's going on?"

Jack cleared his throat. He hated to lie to her. He'd been keeping so many things from her already. And it was all because of the _Katrina Boswell scandal_. He could tell how much it hurt her to feel lied to. He could see the distress in her eyes. It made him uncomfortable.

"Jack, Jade", Elizabeth opened the door. "Perhaps you should come inside. Say a proper goodbye maybe?"

Their eyes were still locked.

"You alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, fine", Jack answered as he made his way inside, Jade following.

"No, everything is not bon", Jade said as Elizabeth closed the door behind them.

"Jade, love" Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please..."

"No, Jack—I'm tired of this!"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth cautiously went over to the other side of the room to where Will had called her.

He took her into the kitchen.

"Jade saw him with a Tortuga acquaintance", he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Tired of what?" Jack asked gently.

She placed a hand to her forehead. "Secrets. You don't tell me things, Jack. While I..." she broke off."

"Jade..."

"I...I want to know what's going on. Je me sens comme si je suis toujours dans l'obscurité."

"Jade", I only want to protect you."

"Your mysterious trip to Tortuga—you won't speak of it. This...woman. Jack..."

She paused, a shocked look coming across her face.

"Are you...?"

"What?"

"Are you betraying me? Seeing..." a sob formed in her throat. "Another lover?"

"Oh, my God, Jade! No!" Jack exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace her.

He was cursing himself. _Damn, how could it lead to this...damn it, damn it, damn it! Ye bloody, ignorant..._

"Jade, you know I would never! Never, never..." He brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"Then..." she breathed in. "Quoi?"

Jack led her to the couch, setting her down, and seated himself next to her. He knew that this day would eventually come.

* * *

"Will, you don't seriously believe that Jack would...would cheat on Jade?"

"Elizabeth", Will said calmly. "No, I'm not saying _that, _but..."

"Shh" she silenced him and quietly went to the kitchen door.

"They're speaking", she whispered.

"Liz..." Will protested.

"Shh", she insisted, eager to hear what Jack was saying. "They're talking about...about Katrina Boswell, my cousin", she whispered in surprise.

"Mmm", Will murmured with the same feeling.

"Yes, Tortuga...Father said she went there..."

Will noticed her eyes grow wide. "Liz..."

She clasped her hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle a scream.

* * *

"Oh, God", Jade murmured. "How...how could she do this? She must stay away—she..."

"How could you?" Elizabeth broke into the room. Her eyes were red and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Jack—you bastard! How could you keep this?" she screamed. "Our marriage is in danger again!" she sobbed.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed to her. She sobbed into his chest; clinging to him as if it were the last time she was to see him.

Will glared daggers at Jack as he held her.

"My own cousin!" Elizabeth looked at Jack again

"Everyone, calm yerselves!" Jack exclaimed loudly, as he rose.

"How can we Jack, when you—" Will started angrily.

"Silence!" Jack yelled.

"Katrina Boswell is dead! Bloody dead, ye got tha'?" he exclaimed.

Jade gasped. "Jack, you didn't..."

"She shot 'erself", he said more quietly. "In the end...she couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle...losing."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in confusion. "Is this...true?" she whispered, drying her eyes.

Jack breathed out, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Can't you tell an honest man from a dishonest one?"

"Oh..."

Elizabeth suddenly flew into his arms. "Thank you, Jack." She stepped back, brushing her eyes again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright", he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry too." He placed his arm around Jade's waist.

"Will?" he asked. He looked purely shocked.

"Jack, I..." he started. He clapped Jack on the shoulder. "You did right by you by not telling us. I don't blame you." He drew Elizabeth to his side, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now we know that we really are safe. Even though what happened was...unbelievable and tragic."

"I'm glad ye know now. It's been a burden."

"It was good of you, Jack", Elizabeth replied. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "And now you're leaving."

"Ah, luv—s'not forever. You two need some time. Real married couple. Safe from harm", Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "We'll miss you." She gave Jack and Jade another embrace.

"Safe voyage", Will said. "Captain Sparrow, you're a good man. Miss Rochet, thank you."

"Oh, you must say goodbye to Jenevieve", Elizabeth said. She darted into the nursery, and returned with the young child in her arms.

* * *

"Bye luv. Don't give yer mum too much trouble", Jack murmured.

"Au revoir, sweet", Jade murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jack gave Will a last embrace.

"Well this is it", he said. "We'll be back soon—don't fret.

"Be sure that you are!" Elizabeth called.

The Turner family waved to them as they left.

* * *

"You alright?" Jack asked Jade gently as he stopped.

"Oui", she nodded.

"Come here", he said, and pulled her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry", he murmured into her hair.

"It's okay", she sobbed.

Jack lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I'm sorry too", she whispered.

"Oh, no", Jack murmured, brushing her tears away, and kissed her again.

"Je t'aime", she smiled.

"Ready?" He took her hand.

"Yes. I am", she answered.

* * *

The two walked together into the setting sun...

Their souls were free as the wind as they set sail for a life upon the seas, filled with adventure...

* * *

Over the next few months, life in Port Royale continued in the same way that it had always been. The Governor continued to run things, and he finally got a chance to take a leave of absence to visit his daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law.

As it turned out, Belle Norrington actually was _not _pregnant. Doctor Hollingsworth had diagnosed the condition just because of his anger towards her—because of their affair. He was certain that he could make her believe that the child was his, which would cause her to divorce the Commodore, and marry him instead. His plan horribly backfired.

This ruthless scheme was heard about by everyone in Port Royale. Since then, Doctor Hollingsworth has not been seen in or around Port Royale. Belle had only caught a winter sickness. Because of this episode, the love between Belle and James grew stronger, and they realized that they did want a baby. Belle became stable in her marriage. She had learned her lesson.

As time continued to go by, Jack Sparrow and Jade Rochet sailed through the seas. Their relationship had lasted. However different they were; however many arguments they became entangled in, they continued to love each other.

Every year they paid a visit to the Turners, amazed at the growth of little Jenevieve...and at the growth of Elizabeth's belly. She would give birth to twins.

And life went on the way it should—what it was, and _never _that way it shouldn't be.

Fin

* * *

sans moi: without me

Je me sens comme si je suis toujours dans l'obscurité: I feel as if I'm always in the darkness

* * *

Hurray—it's finished. I won't be writing a third installment, though I may write little ficlets.

Everyone—watch the Golden Globe awards! 8:00 pm, Jan 16th. Go Johnny!


End file.
